Encantado
by Kimi to Deatte Kara
Summary: La vida de Yuu Kanda es un cuento de hadas... Literalmente. UA, Yaoi, Yullen/AreKan, OCs, Capi 4 con LEMON, Capi 5 SUBIDO POR COMPLETO - las tres partes de una. Y retiro temporal.
1. Prólogo Fabula Ancestral

* * *

**Título:** Encantado.

**Aclaración:** Si D.Gray-Man me perteneciese hace mucho que el fandom y el universo hubiesen explotado, así que por favor, no me arreste señor policía, lo hago con todas las malas intenciones del mundo, pero no con las intenciones de comercializar esta rotunda porquería.

**Clasificación:** Apto para pacientes de todas las edades y gollems de más de 3 años. (traducción: Debido al contenido yaoi esto es para mayores de 13 años).

**Género:** Comedia, Romance, Disney!

**Advertencia:** Este fic lo escribo bajo la influencia de la fiebre y el ibuprofeno. No intente esto en casa a menos que tenga gripe con todas las letras.

Habrá yaoi, así que si no es de vuestro gusto, bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Si quieren leer, sigan, si no, todo bien :D

**Parejas**: Yullen, porque soy una fan a muerte de la pareja (soy así de incorregible).

**Anotaciones:** Esto es un puro delirio influenciado por Mandragorapurple (¡Suerte campeona!), Muffin, Narien y por Mai, así que a ellas les lloran las desgracias que he causado (o traduciendo: a ellas les dedico el fic. ¡Las quiero niñas adoradas!).

Todo lo que sucede aquí está implantado en el universo de DGM y está influenciado por Disney (y un tanto por la banda sonora de "El Joven Manos de Tijeras"). El horror por fin tiene forma, ¡así que disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Encantado**

_Prólogo – Fábula Ancestral._

Érase una vez hace no mucho, aunque tampoco poco, tiempo, en un reino un tanto lejano para nosotros pero obviamente que no para ellos, un joven noble señor feudal que tenía una hermosa esposa a quien amaba con todo el corazón y ella le correspondía en su sentimiento.

Muy a pesar de que ambos se amaban tanto y eran felices por tenerse el uno al otro, lo que más deseaban en la vida era tener un hijo. Desgraciadamente hacía mucho ya, cuando apenas era solo una niña, que la dulce mujer había caído enferma gravemente causándole que aquello que más quería no pudiese suceder.

Más de mil formas y curas buscaron y utilizaron para dicho afán, pero la gentil mujer no quedaba embarazada, y si lo hacía, el niño moría antes de nacer.

Desconsolada, la mujer aceptó que en vida jamás tendría el placer de tener hijos, y el noble señor feudal, forzado a tener un heredero como la ley así le mandaba, concurrió a sus concubinas y por fin tuvo el gozo de ser padre, aunque no de quien más quería.

Sin embargo, aquel fuerte deseo de tener el hijo de su única adorada persistía y cada día se volvía más, y más _fuerte_.

Los días se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en unos pocos años; comerciantes de aquí y allá, curanderos de allá y acullá se atiborraban en las puertas de la mansión del señor feudal atribuyéndose cada uno tener la cura para la misteriosa enfermedad de la mujer, el brebaje para un hijo saludable y hasta mil y un cosas más que al tema ni venían. La voz hacía mucho que se había corrido cual reguero de pólvora y entre aquellos que cuchicheaban en las plazas, los mercados y por doquier se decía que quien curase a la dama tendría lo que quisiese, y con tal oferta tentadora, nadie podía resistirse a probar suerte.

Pero para la dulce esposa eso era _demasiado_.

Lucrar con la cura de la vejez era una cosa, lucrar con alguna pócima de belleza era otra, pero lucrar con el dolor _tan profundo_ que acarreaba en su ser le abrumaba. Y triste, pero demasiado triste por su dolor, enfermó gravemente de nuevo y esta vez parecía ya que no volvería a sanar.

Furioso, el noble señor feudal echó a cuantos pudo de sus puertas, y aquellos que osaron si quiera intentar lastimarle, sintieron con terror la frialdad de su ira y la crueldad de su fuerza puesto que habían logrado lo opuesto a lo que pregonaban: en vez de darle felicidad que el tanto ansiaba le estaban por quitar la poca que le quedaba.

Aquella noche tras tantos disturbios no pudo conciliar el sueño. En su mente había un debate intenso, solo daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de buscarle una respuesta a la pregunta _"¿Qué podía hacer él, más allá de lo que había hecho, para lograr que ella por fin se curase de su dolor?"_ para siempre encontrarse con aquella respuesta de solución imposible.

- "Un hijo, simplemente un hijo" – se susurró así mismo. ¡Tan fácil eran las cosas y tan difícil eran al mismo tiempo!

Decidiendo que el encierro solo causaría su locura, salió a caminar a su jardín, esperando que el fresco aire de la noche aclarase su cabeza, y por alguna decisión del destino, trajese consigo una solución al conflicto.

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos se encontraba el noble señor que no fue hasta estar sobre el viejo puente de su pequeña laguna, que notó que cerca de las murallas que encerraban su mansión, allí donde los cerezos parecían conglomerarse para dar un bello espectáculo con sus flores, allí parecía brotar una luz plateada solo para él, llamando su atención.

Muy a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que era mejor esconderse en la santidad de su hogar, corrió hacia los cerezos a buscar el origen de esa extraña luz, anhelando profundamente que los dioses finalmente hubiesen escuchado su plegaria.

Grata y grande sorpresa fue la suya al encontrar a una joven dama de andar ligero y suave caminando entre ellos. Sus vestimentas eran las simples ropas de una sacerdotisa cuidadora del templo, la clásica hakama roja y blanca y los mil adornos en cintas que le componían. Pero estas ropas parecían tan indignas en su ser cuya belleza etérea probaba merecer algo más acorde como las de una princesa o de una reina, o mayor aún e imposible, las ropas que solo una diosa podría vestir.

Pero lo más destacable y hermoso de esta mujer eran aquellos ojos azules como el cielo del invierno, tan fríos y claros, pero tan expresivos y sinceros. Y fue en ellos que el noble señor vio una vez más reflejada la esperanza que el corazón de su esposa había perdido.

Atraído por su singular belleza, pero más por aquellos claros ojos, el noble señor trató de acercársele, pero esta se alejó y extendió su delicada mano para detenerle. Antes siquiera que preguntase quien era o que sucedía, ésta extendió su otra mano para revelar un vial hecho con una caña de bambú, y le colocó en el suelo frente a si.

- "He aquí la respuesta a todas tus plegarias" – Anunció la joven, cuya melodiosa voz parecía hacer eco en cada rincón de la mansión. – "Pero..." - Le detuvo de nuevo cuando este intentó acércasele una vez más – "... Debes saber que todo en esta vida tiene un precio y vuestro deseo también" -

"Si vuestra esposa bebe de este vial, sanará completamente en 3 días y podrán finalmente cumplir su más anhelado deseo. El bebé que nacerá será bendecido por los dioses, su voz será la más dulce de todas las del reino y su belleza no tendrá par, aunque cargará consigo una marca de que los dioses han sido los causantes de este milagro, una marca que portará sobre su corazón." -

"Sin embargo una maldición le perseguirá. Si antes de su vigésimo cumpleaños no ha encontrado a 'ese alguien' especial, a aquella persona que eleve su corazón y le haga sentir el verdadero amor, vuestro infante morirá" –

"Si aún aceptas mis palabras y quieres continuar, toma el vial y ve al lado de tu esposa, pero no mires atrás y no digáis nada de esto a vuestro infante, pues si lo hacen, la pena y la miseria caerán sobre todos vosotros" – Y diciendo esto se alejó del vial, desapareciendo entre los cerezos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, el noble señor tomó aquel regalo y corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo y alma pudieron para relatarle las noticias a su esposa, quien tras oír tan particular historia, gustosa bebió del contenido del vial.

Pero la advertencia resonó fuerte en sus mentes tras aquella acción.

_"Si antes de su vigésimo cumpleaños no ha encontrado a 'ese alguien' especial, a aquella persona que eleve su corazón y le haga sentir el verdadero amor, vuestro infante morirá"_

Decididos que aquello no sucedería, no mientras ellos tuvieran vida, el noble señor abrazó fuertemente a su esposa compartiendo su alegría. Antes de aquel fatídico día, antes de que cumpliese veinte años, la hija que tendrían, porque él así lo suponía, estaría felizmente casada y la maldición desaparecería.

La vida fue tranquila durante los primeros días de aquel esperado embarazo. La mujer estaba rozagante y llena de vida, sonriente por aquella niña que esperarían.

Pero como siempre, las malas lenguas hablan rápido y los que cuchichean jamás callan, el rumor de que una niña bendecida por la misma Princesa Kaguya nacería se esparció por toda la nación, y antes siquiera que la niña naciese, ya miles de pretendientes nobles se atiborraban en las puertas del noble señor para hacerse acreedores de tan magnifico trofeo de esposa.

Joyas, oro, tierras y mil cosas prometían cada uno de los nobles; algunos con palabras dulces y arteras, otros con amenazas disfrazadas y otros simplemente presionaban con sus posiciones más elevadas que la del joven noble.

Calmando los ánimos, sin embargo, este logro convencerles que cuando naciese la niña, ya que nadie tenía la vida comprada y garantizada antes de nacer, él decidiría quien sería el mejor pretendiente. Y así, en su hogar convivieron hasta ese día tan especial.

Aquella noche del 6 de Junio la verdad por fin salió a relucir. La dulce esposa por fin dio a luz a un bello bebé: sus cabellos eran negros como el azabache y su piel suave y pálida como la nieve, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color rosado, y aquellos ojos eran azules cual el cielo del invierno, tal cual los de su madre, tal cual los de la extraña mujer.

Pero ¡oh!, gran sorpresa les llegó a todos al saber que la niña era en realidad un niño muy tierno, a quien su madre decidió llamar Yuu, por su gentileza y suavidad, tal cual ese nombre así lo dictaba.

El noble señor creyó que por fin se había librado de la maldición de tener a tantos nobles haciendo las de cuervos cerca de su lindo hijo y ahora débil esposa, pero no fue así. La insistencia de ellos no disminuyó sino que aumentó. Algunos querían casarle con sus hijas y otros consigo mismos alegando mil cosas a su favor y tergiversando mil otras para dicho propósito. Que Yuu hubiese nacido significaba que por fin habría un trofeo, y aquel que se lo quedase, sería el más afortunado por tener como esposo, yerno o lo que fuese ya a estas alturas a un bendecido por Kaguya en persona.

Aún así el ingenio del noble señor no diezmó y la maldición seguía en pie, Yuu debía casarse antes de sus veinte años, pero no con cualquiera de ellos. Propuso entonces lo siguiente: todos los que quisiesen desposar al joven deberían ganar su afecto noblemente y Yuu sería quien, en la edad correcta, escogería con quien estar.

Aceptando esta propuesta que les pareció justa para todos por igual, los pretendientes se marcharon del hogar para volver luego, cuando el niño tuviese la suficiente memoria para recordar cada uno de sus elogios y regalos para tenerles en mayor preferencia.

Los años pasaron y Yuu cumplió 5 años, y así, como habían anunciado ya, los nobles volvieron acarreando consigo a sus hijos y a cuanto joven pariente suyo hubiese para engalanar y convencer al niño de formar parte de sus familias.

Todo lo intentaron y el niño les rechazó en amistad y compañía a los más grandes, pero se mantuvo feliz y cantarín entre los más niños, jugando como nunca en su vida porque en su hogar no habían niños tan chicos como él. Pero aún así, no pareció mostrar preferencia por alguno en particular, molestando así a los nobles.

Los días pasaron, las semanas también, y cuando los meses se volvieron años, los nobles empezaron a desesperar. A pesar de que Yuu no estaba en una edad para casarse por tener solo 9 años, los hijos e hijas, sobrinos y sobrinas, entre otros y miles de familiares de estos ya estaban pasando la edad ideal para contraer matrimonios arreglados y el enojo se hacía sentir.

Amenazas llovieron sobre los Kanda a por millón, pero ninguna de ellas tuvo efecto. Salvo un comentario un tanto inocente de un sirviente que dijo que ni en veinte años más ni durante toda su vida un niño con tanta personalidad dejaría ser casado por la fuerza. Ese día fue el cumpleaños número 10 de Yuu, la mitad de su posible vida había pasado ya y los años que quedaban parecían amenazarles desde la distancia. El corazón de los Kanda se llenó de pesar, pero harían lo imposible para romper la maldición.

Sintiendo que era su obligación por haber generado todo eso, un buen día, su madre le llamó a sus aposentos. Sabía muy bien que no debía, por ningún motivo alguno, contarle a su joven hijo sobre la maldición que sobre él se cernía, pero tal vez si lo fraseaba de otra forma, si él sabía sobre su destino, tal vez abriría su corazón y encontraría amor en aquellos que ya había rechazo en compañía y amistad, y así salvaría su vida.

Romper un contrato por buenas intenciones no hace que las cosas queden en la nada y mejoren, y tal cual anunció una vez aquella bella y extraña mujer, la miseria y el dolor cayeron sobre la nación esa misma noche. El Conde junto a sus akumas arrasaron cada ciudad del Japón, e indefenso, el niño terminó a parar en los brazos de un joven general llamado Tiedoll, quien al ver que de la ciudad no quedaba nada, que de lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de Yuu Kanda cenizas habían y la muerte había cobrado su saldo con su familia, le llevó a la orden, donde se convirtió en exorcista por su compatibilidad con la inocencia encerrada en la espada 'Mugen' de su ya fallecido padre.

Pero la leyenda del bendecido por la princesa Kaguya persistió, llegando a oídos ajenos y más allá del Japón, y muy a pesar de que muchos pensaron que era solo una leyenda, muchos se esforzaron en buscar a la princesa y aún la buscan, esperando encontrarle un final feliz a su cuento de hadas, sin saber todos los detalles y que ella, digo él, aún busca a 'ese alguien' para romper la maldición que tanto le persigue.

Y así comienza nuestra historia de princesas y caballeros, maldiciones y amor y mucha, pero mucha fantasía, y si quieren, mañana, u otro día tal vez, les contaré como sigue esta historia. Así que cierren sus ojitos, que les guarden los angelitos y duerman bien.

¡Hasta luego y buenas noches!

_**(Continuará...)**_

* * *

**Anotaciones 2:** ¡Dios! La fiebre me delira y feo XD, bueno, podría ser peor y haberme puesto a cantar canciones de La Sirenita o algo así.

Bien, la forma de contar las cosas tipo cuento de hadas, no sé si la voy a mantener, creo que por este prólogo esta bien, y luego la cambio a formato normal :P. Lo que sí, para los curiosos, e nombre de Yuu significa lo que escribí, no le pega ni con cola a nuestro neurótico samurai, pero sí a una princesa, por eso terminó así XD.

Bien, si les gusto la historia, y quieren dejarme un review, les doy las muchas gracias, y si no, no importa, me basta con que me hayan leído y les haya gustado.

Si quieren luego pueden pasarse por los foros que hemos hecho. Tenemos 3 en total: 2 de Narien y 1 mío. (punto) (barra)

D.Gray-Man en Español: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (barra)forum (barra)DGrayManenEspaol (barra)45754 (barra)

D.Gray-Man Yaoi: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (barra)forum (barra)DgraymanYaoi (barra)47370 (barra)

D.Gray-Man Rol: dgmrol(punto)foroactivo(punto)net

¡Denle un vistazo y nos vemos la próxima! ¡Suerte a todos y que tengan un buen día!


	2. 1 – El príncipe azul que yo soñé

* * *

¡ES UN MILAGRO! ¡Sigo enferma y llena de malsana inspiración para arruinarle la reputación al pobre de Kanda! +se abre el cielo y la ilumina, no más para tenerla lejos+.

Bien, pasemos a lo que nos compete, o sea, contestar estos preciosos reviews que me han llegado y llenado el corazón (¡Qué lindo es vivir! +los abraza mucho+).

**Mandragorapurple**: El fic sigue dedicado a ustedes porque son las mejores corrompedoras de mi mente. Su corrupción potencia mi fiebre y hace las cosas sean aún más incoherentes. ¡Gracias! +abrazos a por millón+

**Dagmw:** Cuando vi por primera vez a Kanda en el manga juré que era mujer. En serio, pensaba "¡Qué buen personaje femenino! Tiene unas agallas increíbles" y luego me dí cuenta que era varón, así que bueno, no me sorprende que hayan pensado eso XD Aunque, si lo piensas de cierta forma, todas las maldiciones de amor se les aplican a las mujeres, así que no sería raro pensar que iba a nacer una nena.

Gracias por desear que me cure pronto, lo intentaré aunque espero me dure un poco más para pensar cosas locas para el fic.

**Kristy:** Gracias por desearme que me cure pronto +brazo bien fuerte+ Si, este fic es medio raro, para empezar lo escribí yo anoche con fiebre XD Ya saben por el foro que no se puede confiar en mi :P

**Chibi – Hinata:** ¡Jajaja! Si canto yo se mueren los perros de mi cuadra, pero no te preocupes, cantar se cantará en este fic, ¡es Disney después de todo! Tal vez hago cantar a Timcampy o a algún cangrejo XD.

Si, el nombre de Yuu significa Gentileza y también Altanería, y en chino, que Yu, significa felicidad. Cosas que una descubre con la internet.

**Mai – Kusakabe:** ¡Jajaja! Sí, pobrecito Kanda, todos le querían de trofeo, pero es obvio, es una cosa única e irrepetible, como todos los seres humanos, pero al haberse corrido la voz de que fue bendecido por la princesa de la Luna, bueno, se tentaron en tener algo único para ellos. Así es la gente.

**Kini – Ainotsuki:** Ya te estaba por gritar "¡Ey, tocaya!" cuando me avivé de nuestros nicknames. Sí, es Yullen porque le tengo mucho amor a esa pareja +los abraza y Kanda le sigue amenazando+ . La fiebre te manda muchos saludos y espera que este capítulo te guste como el anterior. Lo que será de Yuu, ya no sé, pero no importa, todo siempre arriba a buen puerto, o eso espero.

**Chungyang-chan:** ¿En serio? ¡Mil gracias! Traté de que cuadrase con DGM y bueno, Kanda terminó como siempre transformado en mi víctima principal. Voy a tratar de continuar este fic lo más seguido posible, aunque no será muy largo (eso espero).

Y lo mismo digo, ¡es tan lindo encontrar más fans tan locas como nosotras!

**Gravity Girl:** Sería de hecho un honor que me agregases y ¡Mil gracias por ello! +abrazo bien fuerte+. Fiebre al parecer tendré por un rato, espero que coincidan los turnos cuando escribo y la padezco al mismo tiempo XD.

¡Espero te guste este capítulo!

**.kilian.:** Es que siempre me gustaron los cuentos de hadas, de hecho me la pasaba todos los días, cuando tenía unos 6 años más o menos, leyéndolos mientras imaginaba a las princesas con sus príncipes. Igual te admito que me costó el alma comenzar con ese infame "Érase..." y Mandrágora y Mai lo saben (¡como las moleste ese día XD!).

Por ahora el cuento tipo fábula se ha terminado, pero volverá, siempre vuelve.

**Kyurengo:** ¡Espero que siga sonando bueno después de este capítulo! XD Le puse toda la onda y Mai me amenazó apropiadamente para que lo continue. Así que espero te siga gustando.

**Exorcist Y.N Hikari:** +se sonroja masivamente+ ¡Gracias por tan lindo comentario, Naru! Voy a tratar de falsear la voz para que me quede tipo abuelita o mamá así entras en tono ;) Espero que este capítulo te guste, le puse todo mi empeño.

* * *

Bueno, contestadas las reviews, proseguiremos con el himno nacional y luego con el fic. ¡Ahí les va!

+le mira el público con cara de "algo te está faltando, además de la cordura"+ ¡Ah, sí!

**Aclaración:** D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, si me perteneciese hace mucho que Yuu Kanda me hubiese iniciado un juicio oral y público por difamación. Como con esto no me ganaría ni un pobre sueldo, por favor, no me enjuicien, los personajes pertenecen a la linda mangaka Hoshino y no a mi.

**Anotaciones:** A pesar de que va a haber Yullen, también habrá Kanda X OCs, ¡pero no desfallezcan! Solo habrá amor de parte de los Ocs a Kanda, porque el samurai solo ama a su garbancito portátil.

**Advertencia:** Como a Kanda no le ha gustado que lo transforme en princesa, ha empezado a hacer uso de su bellísimo léxico. Si bien las malas palabras son las clásicas, les advierto en caso de que tengan menores en los alrededores porque de 9 de 10 infantes seguro que se las aprenderán de memoria metiéndoles en problemas.

Y ahora sí, ¡ahí les va!

* * *

_Capítulo 1 – El príncipe azul que yo soñé_

.-.

Kanda suspiró dramáticamente mientras se tumbaba hacia el otro lado, tratando de ignorar el llamado que provenía de su ventana. Como todos los días a las 4 y media de la mañana en punto, ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos, se encontraban allí, ansiosos, esperándole con ilusiones en sus pequeños ojitos para que saliese a visitarles y así poder proseguir con sus mañanas usuales.

- "Cochinos bichos de mierda" – se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de enterrar su rostro en la almohada, aún a sabiendas que jamás podría ignorar aquel llamado tan cruel de aquellos seres tan degenerados. Y de si tratar se hablaba, créanme cuando les digo que Yuu Kanda, ya de unos lindos 19 años y medio, había intentado de todo, pero de todo, para ignorar aquel particular llamado. La ocasión más extraña pero sin lugar a dudas divertida (para todos menos para Yuu) fue aquella en la que se encerró en su cuarto en la Orden Negra y ató sus pies al respaldo de la cama. Muchos todavía se preguntan como hizo una cama para terminar en el bosque, pero a nadie le importó averiguarlo; una mirada de Yuu les bastó para no hacer más preguntas, después de todo, quien no pregunta sobre Yuu, vive para ser amenazado el día siguiente.

Finalmente una suerte de lloriqueo se escuchó a través de la ventana y Kanda supo que no podía posponerlo más. Si se atrevía a hacerles esperar de nuevo (aquella vez casi resultó fatal, suerte que solo era un criajo de unos 8 años y las cosas extrañas eran la moneda corriente de su hogar) entrarían a su habitación, y si bien podría disipar dudas a fuerza de katanazos, la impresión y las preguntas quedarían haciendo que los más curiosos (léase Lavi) descubriesen e investigasen sobre lo que sucedía todos los días a la mañana, cuando el sol recién salía y todos aún estaban en lo de Morfeo.

Presuroso y de mala gana, se vistió con sus atuendos de práctica, la mejor excusa que había encontrado desde que llegó a la Orden, y partió corriendo por los pasillos hacia el bosque, aumentado la prisa cuando los bichos desagradables empezaron a seguirle y una fuerza en su interior le urgía inmediatamente hacer lo que debía.

- "¡Estúpida maldición!" – insultó mentalmente mientras se internaba más y más a fondo del lugar, rogando que nadie se le hubiese dado por pasear o un desgraciado gollem hubiese decidido perseguirle para luego filmarle in fragantti.

Y cuando comprobó que nadie le seguía, y cuando finalmente los pajaritos se montaron sobre sus brazos, los conejitos y las ardillas se acomodaron en sus lugares, y las mariposas, gráciles y elegantes flotaron a su alrededor, recién allí y con su terrible insulto inicial, se puso a cantar con la más melodiosa voz del reino.

Mierda, si que odiaba vivir.

* * *

Afortunadamente la mañana pasó y también la tortura china de tener que cantar a vivo pulmón acerca de cosas estupidísimas como el amor verdadero, los príncipes y mil y un porquerías que solo cantaría Lenalee sobredosificada con estupefacientes y azúcar, semi ebria y totalmente loca por la terrible represión que Komui le cernía a la pobre buena mujer. Igual le cambiaría su maldición por la suya cualquier día de la semana.

Aún recordaba con amargura su despertar "cantaresco": Tenía solo unos lindos 5 añitos, una preciosidad de inocencia encarnada era él con un temperamento digno de un tsunami en un huracán con un terremoto, como todos los niños de su edad que se precien de tal y actúen como tiranos cual la edad les dicta. Estaba muy feliz al lado de su linda mamá mientras ella tocaba con gracia el koto. Siempre había sido una mujer sumamente habilidosa en las artes y eso era lo que había hecho, entre mil cosas más, que su padre luchase contra viento y marea para que fuese su esposa. Su forma de tocar era delicada y las melodías le llegaban al alma incluso hasta el más desalmado. Y fue uno de esos días, más precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, cuando las ganas de cantar se volvieron demasiado fuertes y con su pequeña vocecita intentó seguir los compases que su madre le tocaba. Desde ese día entonces ya no pudo dejar de cantar, y cada mañana, cuando salía el sol o un poco antes, se despertaba para entonar las primeras frases que su corazón le dictaban.

Mierda, si que odiaba vivir.

Para colmo de males, desde que empezó a cantar, por alguna suerte de embrujo mágico o porque el cliché así lo mandaba, los animalitos de su jardín y muchos otros más de las zonas aledañas empezaron a seguirle mientras cantaba, entonando sus melodías para acompañarle o simplemente haciendo una suerte de bizarra danza mientras le seguían cual zombies por todos lados.

Con Mugen como testigo, sabrá Dios cuantas veces les dio de piedrazos, karatazos, katanazos y muchas acciones terminadas en '-azos' para liberarse de esas criaturitas que regresaban cual villanos de secuela de novela. Intentó incluso amenazándoles, maldiciéndoles y también otros muchos '-endoles' verbales, pero no funcionó, así que, después de varios años e intentos frustrados por liberarse de la pestilente necesidad de cantar, se resignó a hacer acto de presencia cada mañana para cantarles a las criaturitas hasta que sus corazoncitos estuviesen felices. No porque quisiese, sino porque las miserables ratas le seguirían hasta el baño mismo si pudiesen.

Gracias al cielo que el conejo idiota todavía no le había descubierto, no podría dejarlo vivir tras semejante humillación, especialmente sabiendo que el muy bocazas esparciría la voz como si del último chisme de moda se tratase. Y si llegaba a caer el secreto en los oídos de Komui, ¡o peor!, en los de su hermana.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante ese pensamiento.

Pero igual, esa parte de la maldición no era tan mala (en realidad la maldición entera era un asco, pero después de tantos años Kanda la había segmentado en partes que daban más asco y las que daban menos ascos pero le horrorizaban. Cantar estaba entre ambas), peor era el hecho de morirse por no encontrar a 'ese alguien' antes de sus 20 años, que por cierto, ya estaban cerca.

Maldición del demonio, ¡¿podría esa vieja arpía que sedujo a su padre con semejante promesa hacérsela más difícil?! ¡Una pareja! ¡Un amor de toda la vida! ¡Por mil y un demonios! ¿Por qué el cliché? ¿Por qué? _**¡¿POR QUÉ?!**_

Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, desde ir a buscar la fuente de la juventud hasta pelear con Jerry en uno 'de esos días' tan particulares que de vez en cuando tenía el cocinero, pero buscar a 'ese alguien'... Estaba condenado.

Por varios años trató de encontrar a 'ese alguien' como su madre le había dicho momentos antes de la destrucción total de su ciudad. Había tratado de hacerlo por su memoria y la de su padre, y sin embargo había fracasado rotundamente.

Al parecer la noble mujer, o jamás oyó la otra parte de la maldición o por puras prisas no la mencionó, pero la maldición se extendía más allá de lo que el ojo veía. No solo le obligaba a cantar y a desposarse pronto, sino que también le obligaba a comportarse como un rotundo imbécil cada vez que trataba de hablarle a la persona que había capturado su corazón.

Y así le sucedió cuando tenía unos dulces 11 años y se enamoró de su pediatra. Recordaba con cariño a aquella mujer que le trataba como un hombrecito pero sin embargo aún le mimaba como el niño que era, con sus palmadas en la cabeza cuando se portaba bien, cuando le soplaba aquel líquido que usaba para esterilizar cortes y raspones para que no le ardiesen, cuando le daba caramelos por cada inyección y recordaba y le daba buenos y eficientes regalos en sus cumpleaños.

Con más vergüenza recordaba cuando le dijo que la quería mucho entre tartamudeos, sonrojos y tras muchos, pero muchos y graciosos (para todos, menos para Yuu) intentos fallidos, y como ella lo interpretó como un cariño de hermanos, para luego descubrir él al galante prometido de esta mujer que se la llevaría lejos, muy lejos de la orden, a trabajar a Ecuador, a la sede de la Orden de aquel país.

Ella le había destrozado el corazón, pero le había probado algo más: sin importar lo que hiciese para confesar sus sentimientos estos jamás salían, o terminaba diciendo lo opuesto, o simplemente se paralizaba, y como último recurso, iba a darles de katanazos a medio mundo para sobrellevar esa imposibilidad con la que se había encontrado.

Era simplemente una gran frustración el no poder decir lo que albergaba en su corazón, y sabía que si no lograba sobreponerse solo dependería del otro, de 'ese alguien' especial, para traducir sus sentimientos, y traducir de Kanda a Romance, bueno, el diccionario hacia rato que se había perdido.

Al menos ya tenía un alivio en cierta forma, aquellos que alguna vez le asediaron buscando que les favoreciera ya no se encontraban más en vida o cerca suyo para molestarle. Si bien podía comprender el accionar de su padre y de su madre, había sido muy infeliz al estar encerrado tras aquellas grandes murallas con personas que no le agradaban o eran falsas para ganar su afecto. Si solamente hubiesen sido sinceros, si solamente hubiesen querido jugar con él y no quererlo como un trofeo, tal vez hubiese sido mejor amigo, pero ya no importaba más, el tiempo había pasado y ellos habían quedado allá, lejos, sabe Dios donde.

Kanda chasqueó su lengua contra el paladar al sentir como pequeñas patitas tironeaban de sus pantalones, tratando de sacarle de sus pensamientos. Allí, cual caricatura, estaba sentada una simpática ardillita que le miraba con los ojos iluminados, esperando lo que todas las criaturitas del bosque esperaban de él cada mañana. Al parecer el condenado bicho se había quedado rezagado y no había escuchado su canción.

- "Pues te jodes, bicho inmundo, no canto más de dos veces por puto día, así que vente mañana" – Y tironeó de sus pantalones haciendo que esas pequeñas patitas le soltasen de una vez por todas, para así marcharse al comedor a desayunar.

Pero solo pudo dar unos pocos pasos antes de que su conciencia le forzase a detenerse. Por alguna razón sentía como si aquellos ojitos llorosos de esa ardilla se le clavasen en la espalda, dándole un sentimiento de culpa que como maldito (no princesa, maldito) le afectaba mucho. Mirándole de reojo comprobó que de hecho, la simpática ardillita parecía estarle haciendo pucheros, triste, pero muy triste, por habérsele negado una canción.

Tomando al bicho del pellejo de su espalda, lo levantó hasta este quedar a la altura de su ojos para que así su mirada patentada de odio puro tuviese total y completo efecto. Desafortunadamente para el samurai, la ardillita se limitó a mirarle con admiración y cariño, aquellos ojitos pareciendo agrandarse aún más y volverse más llorosos. Kanda entró brevemente en una lucha de poderes interna, pero como dije, fue breve, pues la culpa le ganó al orgullo en un santiamén.

- "Si le llegas a decir a las demás ratas voladoras inmundas que te cante fuera de horario, te hago un par de guantes, ¡¿entendiste?!" – amenazó, antes de que la ardillita trepase por su brazo para poder finalmente escuchar aquella linda canción.

* * *

Ahora sí que estaba más cabreado que nadie en la vida. Pocas y contadas veces en la vida había cantado más de dos veces por mañana, y generalmente esas veces fueron porque su madre o su padre le pidieron de favor que les dedicase una bella canción, ya que ambos admiraban su canto tan melodioso sin igual. Por ellos hubiese hecho cualquier cosa, por los bichos inmundos, no.

Puto mundo de mierda y putas todas las cosas en ella.

Tenía ya demasiados problemas en su vida como para andar cantando ad honorem por la vida a bolas de pelos y plumas que le venían a molestar cada mañana bajo el pretexto idiota de que estaba maldito (no, no era princesa, estaba maldito). Tenía que encontrar a 'ese alguien' pronto o encontrar a la vieja arpía que le había puesto la maldición.

Bien se sabía por la Orden que la razón por la cual Kanda realizaba tantas misiones tan frecuentemente era porque andaba buscando a alguien, pero nadie sabía aún (y ojalá se mantuviese así o lo mantendría a fuerza de su katana) que lo que en la primera parte de su vida buscó fue a un alguien que le hiciese sentir y correspondiese su amor, y que desde más o menos sus 14 años en adelante empezó a buscar a la vieja arpía para que lo desencantase, y tras reventarle cada hueso de la anatomía por ser una vieja bruja que causó tanta miseria en su ciudad natal, viviría felizmente, cazando akumas y luchando contra el Conde.

Ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido hasta ahora.

Bueno, en realidad miento, la primera ya había sucedido.

Una noche un tanto fría para ser verano un desparpajo de persona, también conocido como Allen Walker, había entrado a su vida de forma poco ortodoxa. Hacer que Yuu Kanda, berrinchudo exorcista homicida, casi te partiese al medio con su katana por una mala presentación con el guardián de la puerta que a grito pelado afirmaba estar frente a un akuma, definitivamente no era una forma de entrar en la vida de alguien, y menos en la de Yuu Kanda.

Sus mejillas ligeramente se sonrojaron ante el pensamiento del albino. Estúpido moyashi y más aún estúpida maldición que hacía que le insultase cada cinco segundos, lo quisiese partir con su katana o simplemente le congelase en su lugar cada vez que intentaba decirle siquiera algo amable, como "Buen día", o "Me gustas", o "Te quiero mucho", o cualquier chorrada de ese estilo que podrían encontrar en los libros que Lenalee y Lavi ocultaban bajo sus camas. Todavía se preguntaba porque el conejo idiota gustaba de leer novelas románticas de damas en aprietos y príncipes encantadores, esas cosas no existían en la vida real, salvo por él, claro esta (pero repetimos, Kanda afirma no ser una princesa).

Hacía ya mucho que esos sentimientos hacia el idiota albino se habían vueltos claros como el agua, y si bien no le disgustaban en lo absoluto porque sabía que esos sentimientos eran honestos y puros, tampoco le importaba mucho lo que dijeran los demás. Si tenían alguna objeción podrían dialogarlo con él y su katana, y si sobrevivían, entonces podrían intentar dialogar nuevamente.

¡Ah, si solo el estúpido moyashi pudiese entender sus sentimientos y decirle que también le amaba!, la maldición se rompería con la facilidad con la que fue impuesta; y si bien no sabía si vivirían felices por siempre jamás, tal vez, solo tal vez por ser ellos, vivirían lo más felices que podrían vivir dos personas en tiempo de guerra.

Kanda chasqueó su lengua contra su paladar ante ese pensamiento. Ya era suficiente por un día que había comenzado demasiado raro. Era hora de comer su rico plato de soba, porque por Mugen presente, gracias a cantarle a las criaturas peludas del bosque en las mañanas que ya no podía comer un solo plato hecho con animales. No era que fuese vegetariano o algo así, pero un día juró y perjuró que el pescado que le habían servido le había pedido una canción, desde entonces, nada que le pudiese pedir canciones sería comido por él (a menos que le cabreara, claro estaba).

Tras haberle realizado su petición usual a Jerry y recibido tan deliciosa creación, se dispuso a sentarse en su mesa habitual, ignorando a cuanto ser humano, conejo idiota, fangirl del closet y moyashi albino tratase de entablar conversación con él. Mientras más rápido comiese y partiese, menos chances tendría de cometer alguna estupidez enfrente de su secretamente amado moyashi idiota, y su particular maldición y condición de pseudo princesa no serían delatados.

Pero como la vida es cruel y el destino se ríe de aquellos con desgracias a largo plazo, el día anunciaba que el pobre joven aún tenía las de padecer, y por mucho tiempo, cuando un muy exaltado Komui corría por la congregación a viva voz diciendo que por fin los reyes magos le habían visitado para regalarle el tiempo libre que tanto ansiaba, haciendo que los curiosos de por aquí y allá le siguiesen hipnotizados.

Muy a pesar de que en lo profundo de su orgullosa personalidad había un mini Kanda gritándole a viva voz que debía ser fiel a su persona y no mostrar interés en algo tan estúpido como un idiota saltando mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido, seguido aún por más idiotas, entre ellos su moyashi idiota. Era demasiado indigno para un ser como él, que estaba por sobre todas esas cosas.

Aún así la curiosidad pudo más, digo, esperen, no, el miedo fue el que pudo más cuando aquellos animalitos empedernidos que le buscaban todas las mañanas se aparecieron en el ya desolado comedor. Los pajaritos empezaron a tironear de sus mangas y los conejitos saltaban alrededor de Kanda, rogando que sus vanos intentos para llamar la atención hiciesen que el neurótico samurai se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo puertas abiertas.

En un principio Kanda les vio como solo el Moyashi vería a un restaurante con un gran cartel de 'Entre y coma todo lo que pueda por solo 50 centavos' pegado en la puerta, pero luego su memoria decidió que era propicio trabajar, revelándole así una terrible verdad: La última vez que había sucedido algo similar había sido hace mucho tiempo, aquel fatídico día...

Tirando el bowl con su soba por los aires, y medio atragantado por las horribles noticias, Kanda corrió despavorido (pero sin demostrarlo porque es Kanda) hacia la entrada principal con su séquito de bichos persiguiéndole los talones.

Finalmente la expresión 'Mierda, ¡si que odiaba vivir!' cobraría más potencia.

* * *

Afuera el jolgorio, el ruido y las luces eran la moneda corriente. Sabe Dios como, cuando y dónde, pero especialmente como, una armada de centenares de hombres ataviados con brillantes armaduras japonesas y cascos con penachos demasiados altos presidían una gran caravana de grandes carros de belleza y opulencia excepcional; seguidos por hombres que caminaban a pie cargando estandartes con banderas japonesas, y por ahí, en medio delirio por no haber comido ni dormido por días, Johnny y Tapp afirmaban haber visto un gran elefante cargando adornos sobre su espalda, pero luego resultó ser que en su delirio habían confundido su pelo enmarañado que caía ahora sobre sus cansadas frentes.

Sea quienes fueran los extraños, era más que obvio que no eran los Noahs o el Conde, siquiera akumas. Si realmente querían atacar con sigilo, les estaba saliendo todo demasiado, pero demasiado mal, especialmente por aquella música que parecía resonar en cada rincón de la Orden, aunque vale destacar que era pegadiza, muy pegadiza.

Komui, por supuesto, pareció no importarle o pensar por al menos un nanosegundo de que podría ser alguna suerte de ataque extraño por parte del enemigo, y se limitó a correr cual niño de 5 años hacia la caravana mientras gritaba la misma tontada de hacia rato. O el sueño le escaseaba al pobre hombre, o Lenalee secretamente le había dopado para fugarse a comprar ropa. Las dos parecían opciones viables en el momento.

Unos hombres se acercaron cortándole el paso a Komui, pero antes de que este pudiese chistar, la gran caravana se frenó y la tropa se abrió para revelar a tres graciosas figuras, dos hombres y una mujer, que parecían emanar estrellitas y chispitas que evidenciaban cuan hermosas y etéreas eran sus personas. Los cansados científicos afirmaron que también pudieron ver un fondo de rosas detrás de ellos, pero luego descubrieron que eran solo biombos que sabe Dios para que estaban allí.

Uno de los varones avanzó hacia la muchedumbre en la puerta con un paso seguro y altanero, pavoneándose cual súper modelo en una pasarela, disfrutando cada instante de engalanar aquella Orden tan oscura con su bella presencia. El hombre era un joven de no más de unos 26 o 27 años, su cabellera era negra como la noche pero era corta y enmarcaba aquellos ojos rasgados de un fuerte tono café, su piel era pálida y tenía un cuerpo que era simplemente envidiable.

Deteniéndose enfrente de Komui, sonrió para las señoritas del grupo que suspiraron y gritaron llenas de alegría y emoción ante aquella demostración de sensualidad por parte del galante extraño. Sin embargo el extraño les ignoró a sabiendas de cual sería su reacción y miró a Komui con un dejo de desprecio.

- "Yo soy Suge Kakkoin" – Anunció el joven al supervisor con una voz seductora y altanera – "Lord Suge Kakkoin para usted" -

"He venido desde muy lejos junto a mi dulce hermana Hana Kakkoin" – El joven hombre hizo una dramática pausa para señalar a una hermosísima mujer de cabellos color azabache adornado con múltiples broches de variados colores y ataviada con un furisode de hermoso color lila que acentuaba la palidez de su tersa piel – "... Y mi gran compañero de armas y primo Takehiko Kakkoin" – de nuevo se pausó con dramatismo para señalar al caballero que se encontraba a su siniestra, un hombre de gran hermosura solo comparable con la suya, pero de cabellos castaños y ondulados que le llegaban a los hombros y de hermosos ojos verdes – "Y hemos de agraciarles hoy con nuestra presencia para llenar la promesa que alguna vez hizo nuestro padre, así que, ¿dónde se encuentra?"-

Ante tal demanda inesperada muchos no supieron que contestar, no por el hecho de desconocer a que se referían, daban por sentado que nadie sabía que cuernos querían, sino por que la mayoría o se encontraba babeándose por alguno de los 3 hermosos extraños, o estaba molestando a los inmutables guardias, o estaba controlando el sangrado nasal y el strike! masivo de Lavi por la nueva joven, o simplemente estaba haciendo un listado de las cosas que le pedirían a los extraños porque definitivamente, pero definitivamente, eran los 3 reyes magos (en esta última categoría entraba toda la pobre y cansada comisión científica).

Como obviamente la Orden estaba de fiesta, Allen sintió que era su obligación como el único ser temporalmente coherente tratar de orientar a los extranjeros y explicarles, en caso de que se hubiesen perdido, donde quedaba el verdadero palacio de Buckingham en caso de que estuviesen buscando a la Reina de Inglaterra.

Pero al intentar siquiera dar un paso, el joven Takehiko le frenó con una mirada despectiva antes de que Suge se dirigirse de nuevo al chino que le pasaba una lista verbal de todos los komurines que quería más los accesorios de diseñador que venían en kits separados.

- "He dicho, ¿dónde se encuentra? ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa?" -

Y fue la palabra 'princesa' lo que sacó del trance profundo a todos los presentes. ¿Habían convivido con una princesa todo este tiempo sin saberlo? ¿Podría ser esto posible al vivir en una torre endemoniada donde cada pared tenía al menos mil orejas? ¿Se podía ser tan desgraciado como para dejar a Lavi sin la emoción de seducir a alguien de la nobleza? ¡Inaudito! ¡Improbable! ¡Increíble!

Todos se miraron las caras esperando reconocer a la escondida princesa, cuando el extraño volvió a hablar, un tanto frustrado ya por tan poca demostración de sesos aquella mañana.

- "¿Están sordos o la vida les ha dejado sin pensar? ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa? ¿Dónde se encuentra... " – la frase murió en sus labios cuando sus ojos se posaron en la ventana más alejada de aquella siniestra torre, su mirada se suavizó y se transformó en la que solo un hombre verdaderamente enamorado tendría al ver al objeto de su deseo, aquella persona para quien recelosamente guarda su corazón.

"¡¡PRINCESA MIA!!" – gritó, mientras su hermana y primo corrían a su lado para mirar hacia donde este lo hacía con la misma intensa devoción.

Y como la ley del curioso así lo manda, de forma coordinada, nunca planeada porque sino no saldría, toda la Orden volteó a ver hacia donde los hermanos miraban para descubrir, con horror, a quien veían.

La barbilla de Lavi casi chocó y rodó por el suelo; Lenalee sintió que finalmente había enloquecido por tantos años de represión por parte de su hermano; parte de la congregación miró incrédula y parte se desmayó; y Allen creyó que por fin el fin del mundo había llegado. En cuanto a Komui, solo sorbió un poco del café que se había traído en su tacita amada y miró animado, esperando que luego le trajeran sus regalos los reyes magos.

Allí frente a miradas de adoración y sorpresa, allí en aquella recóndita ventana, estaba la princesa objeto de adoración de los extraños, Yuu Kanda, pálido como un papel, mirando con horror a los 3 hermanos como si el mismísimo Conde estuviese haciéndole un striptease en frente suyo, rodeado por pajaritos y con una ardillita sobre el hombro.

Sin mediar ni una palabra con el extraño trío, Kanda salió cual alma se la lleva el diablo de aquella ventana perdiéndose en los pasillos de la Orden, mientras que abajo, en la caravana, los tres hermanos corrían como despavoridos hacia dentro de la misma, desesperados por encontrar a 'su princesa' antes de que escapase y los sorprendidos miembros de la Orden les acompañaban para sacarle al menos, si es que sobrevivían, una respuesta al joven samurai.

Kanda solo se limitó a correr y a perderse en los oscuros pasillos de la Orden, insultándose mentalmente por no ver las señales y más aún por no tener en cuenta que siempre las cosas podían ponerse peor.

Mierda, ¡si que odiaba vivir!

_**(Continuará...)**_

* * *

**Anotaciones 2:** +ruega a todos los santos que Mai no la balee ni la amenace de nuevo+ Acá está, finalmente el primer capítulo y segunda entrega de esta bizarra cosa que decidí llamar "Encantado". Realmente ya no creo que Kanda me cuente como una amiga más (no creo que ni me cuente como trapo de piso).

En fin, pasemos a la sección explicativa: Un furisode es un kimono de mangas largas de vivos colores que las mujeres de 22 años, actualmente, usan en una ceremonia para presentarse ante la sociedad como mujeres hecha y derechas. Eso significa que Hana está lista para casarse y que Yuu tiene que tener cuidado porque la loca anda suelta.

Ahora con los nombres. Suge Kakkoin es una variación de Suggoi Kakkoui que significa "Increíblemente Hermoso" en japonés. Es algo que robé de un tomo de Slayers porque me pareció divertido un nombre tonto para un personaje tan unidimensional.

Hana significa flor y Takehiko significa príncipe.

Creo que no hay más que decir del fic.

¡Ah, si! Que todavía hay más, así que si les gusto y quieren repetir, déjenme un review que de esos me encantan, y pronto postearé la continuación.

Nos vemos luego, ¡qué tengan un muy buen día!


	3. 2 Un Mundo Ideal

* * *

+mira los reviews y se muere de la felicidad. Llega a la puerta de San Pedro y este la patea y le dice que fuchale, que cosas así no entran al Cielo+ ¡No lo puedo creer! Tenía un miedo monumental cuando escribí el capítulo anterior pensando que mi redacción les iba a asustar (mi profesora de gramática lloraba cada vez que me leía algo, en parte por como escribía y en parte por los jeroglíficos de letras que tenía) y a ustedes, lindas lectoras y lindos lectores, ¡les gusta! No saben lo orgullosa que me siento, ¡Mil gracias! No sé como expresarles cuan feliz y agradecida estoy para con ustedes. ¡Gracias!

Por eso, como lo que se promete es deuda, ahora me pongo a contestar esas preciosísimas reviews suyas que las tengo enmarcadas y colgadas en mi pared virtual +las pule:

**Kyurengo:** Fue gracias a tus ojitos de ardillita retrasada que escribí, yo tampoco le puedo contra unos ojitos así de lindos, son demasiado tiernos como para ignorarlos (aunque no te preocupes, no te transformaré en un par de guantes XD).

Me alegro mucho que te haya gusta el capítulo anterior y espero con ansias que este no te decepcione (y te saque alguna que otra risa).

**Mai – Kusakabe:** +se esconde debajo del escritorio+ A pesar de que le aflojaste a las amenazas todavía se hacen presentes. Especialmente las de las bombas +se pone un casco+.

Con respecto a Suge y compañía, solo te puedo anunciar que le van a hacer la vida imposible al pobre de Kanda, y que él ya no me quiere nada, pero nada XD. Igual, anda atenta, ¡tal vez hay carnicería pronto!

(¿Rezarías para tener 20 años para morirte pronto o para que Allen te bese?)

**Chungyang-chan:** ¿En serio te apellida Yu? ¡Qué lindo! Tengo una Yuu-chan como lectora ;).No te preocupes por tu nombre, el mío significa mártir, y si bien soy bien dramática y todo eso, no me pega con nada XD.

Ah, con lo de los bichitos, bueno, no sé que pasara con ellos, es secreto de hecho, pero quédate leyendo y verás que los bichitos por algo existen en Disney! XD

Y actualiza tu historia pronto, a mi Mai me amenaza para escribir, si quieres te la mando para que te ayude XD.

Nos vemos y no te preocupes por la longitud, siempre me gusten los reviews aunque sean de una sola palabra :D

**Dagwm:** ¡Mil gracias por el cumplido! Estoy intentando que suene tan disparatada como todas las películas de Disney (a ver si les hago justicia), y la parte de Suge la escribí pensando en Aladdín, cuando llega al palacio de Jasmín y esta le ignora (pero nuestro Yuu-chan se infarta XD). Espero te guste también este capítulo.

**Chibi – Hinata:** Te confieso que Kanda estuvo ahí de cerca de terminar en American Idol, pero mató a todo el jurado antes de que le dejasen entrar XD.

Nada más te digo, no te fíes de estos tres estúpidos, porque si Disney! algo enseña es que los idiotas serán siempre los que te traerán muchos más problemas, y las ardillas son tus mejores aliados en la guerra XD.

Komui sabe que Papa Noel y los Reyes no existen, pero sigue pretendiéndolo solo para disfrazar a toda la comisión científica y ligar muchas cosas en Navidad XD Es muy vivo el desgraciado :P

Yo no creo que vaya a cantar, pero ellos sí, es Disney! todo esto pasa porque es ley.

**Kini – Ainotsuki:** +se le suben los colores y luego se muere feliz+ ¡Mil, pero mil gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo que me dijeras eso, siempre he admirado tu forma de escribir, incluso te lo dije en tu fic "Apóstol de Dios", escribes sensacional y al lado tuyo siento como si recién hubiese aprendido a hablar y a escribir.

Este fic es como tu quieras verlo, si quieres que sea AreKan, será eso, sino puede ser Yullen. En cuanto a tu petición de travestir a Kanda, seguramente se cumplirá. Segu es demasiado partidario de la idea de que Kanda es una bella princesa y debe estar acorde a eso.

La bola peluda de la ardillita te manda besos.

**Mandragorapurple:** +se sonroja hasta quedar rojo semáforo+ No sé como pero la historia pegó con su pasado, así que más o menos pude justificar todas esas cosas que Hoshino todavía no nos ha contado. ¡Espero que sea así! Me moriría de la risa y feliz.

Hana te manda besos ya que gracias a ti fue creada y puede destruirle la paciencia a Kanda.

**Misumisu84:** +hugs madly+ Thank you so much for reading this fic, darling. I know it's kinda hard for you to read and understand all because of the language barrier, and because the cursed translator you use tends to be a bugger. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**LoveOver:** ¡Jajaja! Me alegro muchísimo por haberte hecho reír tanto, espero tu madre te mire con buenos ojos nuevamente. Kanda cantando es una de las cosas que no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza desde que le vi en un video bailando, así que, como es princesa, pensé que quedaría bien, además que es princesa y las princesas cantan XD

Espero este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior :D

**Kyoko Himura:** Kanda de princesa es como Lavi de monja, raro pero te preguntas como demonios hizo para terminar así.

Lo del pescado es algo que sentí después de ver La Sirenita, juro que no lo podía comer sin pensar que era Flounders, y pasó un rato hasta que pude comer pescado de nuevo. Me daba penita, era muy chica.

No te preocupes por Kanda, él se siente macho, la maldición es la jodida cosa que trata de arruinarle la reputación y Segu tampoco ayuda. Igual quedare tranquila, que estoy tratando de escribir todo de forma que lo puedan leer como un Yullen o un AreKan, como más les guste.

**AppleRin:** ¿Qué irá a pasar con Kanda? Bueno, para mi que sale por mi tele alguna noche y yo aparezco en los diarios muerta misteriosamente XD

Ahora siendo sinceras, lo que le va a pasar es que va a tener unos días muy interesantes (léase horrorosos para él) en los que tenga que sobrevivir a la retahíla esa de pretendientes que acaban de tocarle a la puerta.

No te preocupes tampoco, Kanda seguirá siendo masculino, el problema será convencer a Segu de eso siendo que el tipo es un fornido luchador.

* * *

Bien, contestadas las reviews, paso a la parte legal para no terminar presa en la comisaría más cercana a mi casa (aunque después de esta creo que termino en el cementerio cortesía de Kanda).

**Aclaración:** D.Gray-Man no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese la serie no sería tan exitosa como es, así que se la dejo a Hoshino, que, a pesar de lo que hizo en el capítulo 168, aún la quiero mucho por haber hecho a Kanda, musa personal de todas sus desgracias.

**Anotaciones:** He leído que muchas de ustedes tienen miedo de que Kanda, por ser princesa, se transforme en un nada machote intento de princesa. No se preocupen, Kanda será Kanda, como siempre. Lo que sucede es esto: Segu es un súper príncipe y piensa que Kanda es una frágil princesa porque vive en la Luna de Valencia, o sea, Segu cree ser seme y que Kanda es su uke y va a tratarlo así aunque ustedes y yo sepamos que Kanda es más seme que nadie (salvo Tyki y Lavi) en las series.

En cuanto a lo del príncipe garbanzo. He intentado escribir las cosas como para que los que quieran que el fic sea Yullen, con Yuu como seme, lo puedan leer así, y los que quieran que el fic sea AreKan, con Allen como seme, también lo lean así.

Recuerden que esto es un universo donde hay mucho Disney! y Kanda hace las de princesa involuntariamente, así que habrá muchas situaciones bizarras en las que Kanda no podrá responder como todo un seme por falta de coherencia temporal.

**Anotaciones Especiales con Respecto al Fic:** ¡Uy! Título más largo el que me he mandado.

En la capítulo anterior nuestro hermoso Kanda estuvo cantando una canción. Como él es japonés, como todo el mundo sabe, decidí buscar la canción que cantó en YuuTube, digo, YouTube, en japonés. Si quieren aquí tienen "Príncipe Azul" de la Bella Durmiente en japonés: es(punto)youtube(punto)com(barra)watch?v1hfWHh3ZB2c

**Advertencia:** En este capítulo Kanda sigue haciendo uso de su bello léxico porque las princesas, digo, los malditos, si se les da la gana, pueden seguir usándolo.

También advierto que este capítulo tendrá exceso de Disney! y puede causar que las mentes más sensibles, como las de todos ustedes, se sobrecarguen y se pregunten finalmente: "¿Esta autora de medio pelo tiene fiebre o está alucinando?". En traducción: hay musical, pero en Japonés XD. Si quieren, vayan cargando este video antes de llegar a la parte del musical, para que lo vayan escuchando mientras lo leen o algo así, si es que quieren: es(punto)youtube(punto)com(barra)watch?vfxgDPqXKTf4

Le dedico especialmente este capítulo a las bombas de Mai, que me amenazan todos los días con volarme por los cielos (y a ella también, aunque también me amenaza volarme por los cielos). A la noah de Ele-chan (Mandragorapurple) que dice que me va a hacer puré en el roleplay sino me ponía a escribir (pero igual espero le vaya súper genial en su examen, ¡ánimo que tu puedes!), y a Kini Ainotsuki quien cumplió añitos recientemente y yo, como maleducada lunática que soy, no le deseé un feliz cumpleaños.

_**¡ Feliz Cumple, Kini!**_

Y ahora sí, este mamarracho que he de llamar "Capítulo 2 de Encantado". Espero les guste.

* * *

_Capítulo 2 – Un Mundo Ideal._

.-.

Casi como si el cielo hubiese comprendido la frustración de Kanda, o simplemente porque el cliché así lo mandaba, apenas la caravana se había detenido ante las grandes puertas de la Orden, que dicho sea de paso armaron un gran escándalo al gritar que toda la comisión eran akumas disfrazados y les estaban atacando, y después de que Segu había gritado su amor por Kanda, y Komui, por fin, había finalizado con su lista de regalos que quería de los reyes magos; el cielo se cerró ocultando aquel radiante y hermoso sol que les había iluminado toda la mañana y la lluvia llegó para bañarlo todo cuanto encontraba, causando un gran y terrible caos. Quien tuvo la genial idea de llevar en un cortejo tigres, panteras, leones y demás felinos salvajes atados con simples cadenas definitivamente no había tenido el suficiente seso como para prever que, ante ser mojados de cabeza a cola, aquellos animalitos no se sentirían de lo más contentos y lo demostrarían dando gentiles besitos y lindas mordiditas hechas con sus pequeños y filosísimos dientecitos por no tener un techo donde resguardarse.

Y así, como la regla manda, porque Komui todavía tiene el sartén por el mango y por siempre lo tendrá, nuestros bravos exorcistas (menos Kanda que estaba ocupado corriendo por su vida) se pasaron el resto del mediodía tratando de encerrar a los enojados bichitos y no ser comidos en el intento.

Algún día tendrían una vida normal y digna.

No sería ese día.

Ni tampoco los siguientes.

No creo que vayan a tener una vida normal y digna algún día, especialmente con Komui a cargo, pero bueno, eso ya todos lo sabemos.

* * *

Tras semejante ajetreada mañana, en la que el juego del día era sobrevivir o ser comida, los exorcistas, empapados y semi congelados como cualquiera lo estaría, y junto al resto de los buscadores y la semi masticada comisión científica se dedicaron a realizar las dos tareas restantes que quedaban en el día: Uno, darle la bienvenida a los extraños invitados y dos, sacarles cuantos regalos pudiesen de encima. 'Si la vida te sonríe... Fíjate si no tiene un diente de oro que le puedas sacar' decía aquel dicho, y a los dichos uno no los puede contrariar, sería de mala educación hacerlo, y como todos eran muy bien educados, bueno, ahí los tenían tratando de ligar lo que fuese con tal de que tuviese valor monetario.

Por supuesto, como en todo en la vida, había excepciones y unos se dedicaban a buscar a la recientemente descubierta princesita Yuu Kanda. Mientras un pequeño grupo, dígase solamente Allen Walker, le buscaba para saber porque había huido de esa forma y si podía ayudarle; otro grupito, dígase Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee y el Bookman Junior Lavi, buscaban a la princesita para romperle bien, y dejarle bien, pero bien rota, la paciencia que ya, a estas alturas, la debía tener semi quebrada y la venita en su sien debía estar casi a punto de estallar cual bomba nuclear.

Y por supuesto, que no me vaya a olvidar, aunque muy difícil sería ya, también en la búsqueda de Yuu Kanda estaba el grupo de los recién llegados, presidido solamente por el maravilloso, caballeroso, genial, increíble, seductor y muchos adjetivos calificativos dignos de un egocéntrico, Suge Hakkoin, que por default, hacía alardes que la princesa había huido a su alcoba para ponerse bellísimo para él y así recibirlo con un gran y apasionado beso, para luego huir de aquel pestilente sitio en su caballo, con los pajaritos cantando y mil estupideces más. El tío había visto más pelis de Disney! que yo.

En cuanto a nuestra princesa, digo nuestro maldito: Suge había asumido mal, Kanda no se encontraba ni de casualidad en su habitación y de hecho, la mayoría de sus pertenencias estaban desaparecidas, entre ellas, el bellísimo reloj de la flor de loto e incluso aquel infame, y cuya existencia era un tema de controvertido para la Orden, patito de hule con el que siempre se bañaba. Lo único que quedaba en esa habitación eran el silencio y una mata de ramas que se movía con el viento al estilo película de Cowboys.

Para Allen Walker la situación era clara como el agua: Yuu Kanda, al haber sido expuesto frente a toda la Orden como princesa, había decidido marcharse por tiempo indefinido de la Orden hasta que las cosas se calmasen, no por la vergüenza ni por el "que dirán", sino más bien para evitar un baño masivo de sangre. Todos sabían que Kanda odiaba cuando la sangre le ensuciaba la ropa, ¡era tan difícil de sacar!

Igual a Suge pareció no importarle, de hecho, parecía extasiado ya que en su nube de pedos, digo, sueños Yuu Kanda había tomado todas sus pertenencias para huir inmediatamente con él, prueba total y férrea de su gran amor y devoción por tan increíble, caballeroso y todos los demás adjetivos que dije antes, hombre como era él.

Siendo honestos, Yuu Kanda actualmente, mientras esos dos hurgaban en su habitación para ver Dios sabe que cosas (pongo las manos en el fuego que la mayoría andaba buscando al patito), se encontraba temporalmente atrapado por la lluvia, oculto debajo de una de las tantas gárgolas que había en el bosque que circundaba la Orden, insultando por lo bajo a todo cuanto vivía en la Tierra y había vivido sobre ella, excepto él y su familia, claro esta.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser Segu Hakkoin?! ¡¿Por qué no otro?! Cualquiera hubiese estado bien, él no era exigente (bueno, no tanto), no importaba, el que fuera, incluso el gordo ese que le tiraba del pelo cuando era chico, o la chica que vivía tratando de hacer que comiese sus tortitas de barro y que le dijera que era linda, o incluso el pecoso que siempre se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su yukata y luego trataba de abrazarlo. No importaba realmente, cualquiera hubiese estado bien, todos menos Segu estaban bien. ¡Todos menos Segu!

Dios le odiaba, y mucho definitivamente.

Kanda suspiró dramáticamente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas cerca para evitar que la lluvia le mojase aún más, presionando su espalda contra la gárgola y asegurándose de que su improvisado equipaje no terminase hecho una sopa.

¡Encima de todo eso! Por algún designio cuasi divino (aunque sospechaba ya que era demoníaco), llovía a cantaros a su alrededor, haciendo que su huída fuese infructuosa. Al haber estado demasiado ocupado tratando de huir de aquel lunático que a de seguro venía a hacerlo su esposa, había equipado el traje de exorcista de verano que no era impermeable a la lluvia y se había olvidado el que realmente importaba porque estaba en la tintorería de la Orden, siendo emparchado y cosido de nuevo ya que en la misión pasada se las había tirado de Rambo y el pobre uniforme las había pagado con creces.

Estúpidas huidas improvisadas y aún más estúpido Segu.

Sin lugar a dudas podía escapar corriendo bajo la lluvia, pero no era lo mejor para él. Todavía se acordaba de aquella vez que la lluvia le había tomado por sorpresa cuando el clima que había anunciado Komui con su súper maquinita Komurin versión 'ya no se cual' decía que el día sería 'Maravillosamente hermoso para salir de campamento': Se había empapado de pies a cabeza. Su traje se le había pegado completamente al cuerpo, marcando con énfasis aquellos brazos tonificados, su sexy abdomen y aquellas gloriosas largas piernas que parecían no tener final. El viento que se había sumado a la lluvia había tomado cariño a jugar con esa hermosa cabellera, desarmando aquella tensa cola de caballo que siempre usaba, y sumándole que estaba más cabreado que nunca en su condenada vida, el look de sensual fiera salvaje e indomable estaba completo.

Nunca en su vida volvería a pasar en frente de un colegio de señoritas solamente. Jamás. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo y la cura para su maldición. Después decían cosas malas de los obreros de las construcciones, de los marineros y de quienes transportaban cosas. Esas mujeres le habían dicho cosas que incluso él le daría vergüenza siquiera mencionar o repetir y que todavía, durante las noches, lo perseguían por la cantidad de detalles degenerados que estos tenían.

Pero no se preocupen lectoras lindas, que no le voy a decir cuales de ustedes le gritaron cosas degeneradas impunemente mientras estaban en horario de clase. Soy así de buena y comprensiva. No me hagan que diga nombres, sé muy bien quienes son. Se están sonriendo ahora mismo y todo. Si, ustedes.

En fin...

Si solo él hubiese tenido algo más de previsión y hubiese hecho un plan, aunque fuese uno chiquito, para salir de una ocasión como esa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y siendo sinceros, jamás Yuu Kanda pensó que sería encontrado por Segu Hakkoin o cualquiera de ellos, estaba demasiado ocupado matando akumas y buscando a la vieja loca como para pensar en algo más; de hecho, en algún rincón de su corazón, ahora casi dedicado en partes iguales a amar al estúpido moyashi y la soba, había albergado la esperanza de que tras la terrible tragedia que le había costado la vida a su familia, aquellos que le perseguían solo para tenerlo como un trofeo hubiesen dejado de buscarle, dándole por muerto o simplemente por desaparecido. Fue estúpido no tener en cuenta que alguien podría venir a buscarle luego de un tiempo, especialmente si se trataba de alguien como Segu Hakkoin.

Segu Hakkoin era el hijo de Masaru Hakkoin, un valiente guerrero de noble estirpe y rancio abolengo, muy amigo de su padre y de su madre, pero también era una persona que no aceptaba la derrota bajo ningún concepto y quería la victoria a toda costa, sin importarle lo que sacrificase en el camino. Y fue por eso que cuando Masaru supo que su mejor amigo tendría lo que él creía que sería una hija bendecida por la mismísima princesa Kaguya, que hizo cuanto pudo en sus manos para que sus hijos fueran los elegidos para desposarle. Así fue como desde aquel día entonces Segu, junto a sus hermanos y hermanas, fue entrenado y adoctrinado para que pensase que en la vida solo tenía una meta: ser perfecto, un príncipe perfecto para la princesa que estaba por nacer y casarse con ella. Por supuesto que no había sido el único en tramar algo de ese estilo, pero era el más destacable de todos ya que el entrenamiento que le había dado a Segu había funcionado a la perfección.

Mientras muchos de los niños y adolescentes que habían intentado ganarse su afecto con el tiempo dejaban de hacerlo y solo se limitaban a pasar el tiempo hasta que sus padres lo recogiesen, Segu era implacable con sus intentos de caerle bien hasta el punto de hacer las más grandes estupideces pensadas, más grandes incluso que las que Lavi hacía para probar que era el conejo idiota de la suerte. Desde trepar a lugares inaccesibles hasta pelear con cuanto bicho y patotero de la cuadra encontraba, Segu lo había hecho todo para probarle a Yuu que debía estar con él por su hombría e increíble masculinidad.

También le había probado que tenía más vidas que un gato y sobreviviría hasta un holocausto nuclear como las cucarachas.

Kanda estaba jodido. _**Muy**_ jodido.

Una de las cosas de las que Yuu Kanda estaba orgulloso era su capacidad innata de convencer a las personas con una mirada que si le llegaban a tocar, iban a perder todos los dedos de las manos y de los pies, probablemente ¾ de la cabellera y al menos 12 de los 32 dientes de sus bocas; y si a eso se le sumaba que todos le temían por su impecable habilidad al manejar la espada, era obvio que el chico jamás necesitaría de ningún tipo de guardaespaldas para salvarle el pellejo.

Con Segu necesitaría toda la guardia costera, la policía de todo el distrito, la milicia de la nación, Superman, Batman, Pikachu y hasta todas las generaciones de los Power Rangers desde la 1 hasta la 17 (¡como curran con esa serie!); porque no importaba cuanto lo amenazase, lo golpease, lo insultase o le diera de katanazos, el tío no frenaría hasta tenerlo en sus brazos para besarle apasionadamente y hacerle, probablemente ya que estaba de paso, otras cosas más que según él serían totalmente inolvidables. Ya lo creía. Nunca se podría sacar de la mente esa vez que le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue asqueroso. Ni la terapia de dos vidas consecutivas le ayudaría a sobreponerse.

¡Encima eso! Ahora que era legal y todo ya no tendría excusas como 'somos muy chiquitos para darnos besos' o 'si mi papá nos ve te manda a volar'. Su única salida era salir como rata por tirante por la puerta principal porque el canal subterráneo había muerto gracias a un intento muy frustrado, destructivo y por de más horroroso de confesarle su amor al estúpido moyashi que todavía no entendía que cuando Kanda le lanzaba sus criaturas del infierno y estas lo mandaban a volar por los aires, significaba, traduciendo de Kanda a Romance, "Te amo con toda el alma y el corazón".

Estúpido moyashi que no entendía ni una sola de sus palabras. Luego Lenalee y Lavi decían que él no tenía un costado romántico. ¿Acaso no había algo más romántico que eso?

Y así, contemplando la lluvia mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes y esperaba que un milagro le llegase para poder escapar exitosamente, un frustrado Kanda permaneció debajo de la gárgola hasta que el cielo volviese a abrirse, o por lo menos, la lluvia cesase.

* * *

Allen Walker era un chico tranquilo, muy tranquilo, que en la vida tenía pocas prioridades: Comer, ser exorcista, comer, dormir, comer, pagar las deudas de su maestro, comer y huir de todos los acreedores de su maestro cuando estos no querían jugar al póquer para así saldar las deudas ajenas. Y luego comer.

Pero todo aquello había cambiado el primer día que llegó a la Orden. Recordaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón enamorado, aquel encuentro con el ahora flamante princesa semi mafioso totalmente homicida y berrinchudo exorcista: La primera vez que le vio el mundo pareció detenerse y llenarse de florcitas, pajaritos, conejitos, estrellitas y todas esas porquerías que uno ve bajo la inducción de una cantidad excesiva de café, falta de sueño y mucho, pero mucho amor.

Aquella noche un tanto fría para verano, cuando vio a Yuu Kanda parado sobre las lloronas puertas que gritaban que él era un demonio, pensó que era la más bella mujer que vio en todo el universo y en su corta existencia, e incluso siguió pensando eso muy a pesar de que esta había querido separarle la cabeza del cuerpo de un solo sablazo en la primera palabra.

Yuu Kanda era hermosa, de porte noble y singular, definitivamente una diosa hecha humana para que el mundo fuese un lugar más lindo. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Allen eran aquellos ojos azules preciosos como el cielo y tan sinceros como pocos, sentía que podía perderse en ellos por siempre sin importarle nadie ni nada. Por una mirada tierna de Yuu, Allen hubiese hecho y haría cualquier cosa.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquella hermosa dama, con una voz melodiosa y masculina le dijo que podría irse al demonio y tres cuadras a la izquierda, ya que no tocaría jamás a un endemoniado y mil otras cosas más que hicieron que los pajaritos y conejitos de su ensoñación de enamorado se horrorizaran, pero no él; él, como todos los idiotas enamorados, se sintió lastimado al principio, pero luego pensó que aquel hermoso ser había tenido un día malo y decidió verle el día siguiente.

Y fue mandado al demonio de nuevo y con creces.

Y también el día siguiente cuando lo volvió a intentar.

Y el día siguiente a ese.

Y el que le sigue a ese también.

Bueno, ustedes ya entienden la onda de cómo iban las cosas entre Kanda y Allen. Perfectamente bien en el fondo, porque Kanda también había quedado prendado de aquel desparpajo de persona que casi había matado, pero como su maldición le daba una insuficiencia verbal, este le causaba insuficiencias renales, de oxigeno, de sangre y de todo tipo de funciones y fluidos corporales a los pobres inocentes que pasaban por ahí, o incluso a Allen, cada vez que el romance decidía apoderarse de la mente del samurai.

Estaba jodida la cosa, muuuuuuuuy jodida.

Lástima que Allen no pudiese comprender bien que era lo que sucedía dentro del corazón y la mente del otro exorcista. Siempre había pensado que era odio irracional hacia el mundo y todo cuanto existía por alguna razón desconocida, y no que cada vez que moliese a palos a un buscador pelado con manchas en las mejillas le estuviese diciendo que lo amaba con todo el corazón, o que el equivalente suyo de un ramo de rosas era un puñetazo en la cara enfrente de una marioneta, o que el "Gracias por querer apoyarme durante mi batalla con el Noah, te amo mucho" fuese expresado con el ataque de sus bichos del infierno. Etto, esperen, eso último todavía no pasó y no creo que todavía pase, córtenlo en lo del ramo de rosas.

Pero eso no aminoraba el amor que sentía por Kanda. Era su ensoñación diaria, su razón por la cual se despertaba temprano en las mañanas para verle partir al bosque a entrenar, su razón por la cual peleaba con valor durante sus misiones. Si solo Kanda lo supiese... Probablemente lo molería a palos al querer besarlo. Y luego lo molería a palos por ser asquerosamente romántico. Y luego de nuevo al intentar besar sus heridas. Y bueno, también entienden la onda de esto.

Era por eso, y solamente por eso, además de un poquito de curiosidad claro está, que el garbanzo ahora recorría cada pasillo de la Orden Oscura en búsqueda de su gran amor, para preguntarle como podía ayudarle a solucionar el problema, porque aquel rostro había evidenciado horror, y como Kanda usualmente tenía por default la expresión de pared recién pintada, era algo a tener en cuenta. Eso y que también se había perdido y no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde iba, esperando que algún alma caritativa le guiase o su olfato lo llevase de nuevo a la cocina.

Y así dejamos a nuestro garbancito bonito y enamorado, para tratar asuntos más urgentes.

* * *

Segu Hakkoin caminaba de aquí para allá haciendo gala de su gran belleza y masculinidad, esperando que estas cualidades fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para atraer a su hermosa y frágil princesa de vuelta a su fuertes y cálidos brazos para huir de aquella oscura torre y pronunciar su amor en frente de todas las criaturas de Dios y hacer lo que se hace después de eso. Después de todo Segu seguía siendo hombre y tenía las prioridades bien claras en su vida.

Era un lástima sin lugar a dudas que sus encantos solo pareciesen atraer a puras mujeres no tan dignas como su princesa y al científico loco que le miraba y se reía como un nene con juguete nuevo ante el prospecto de tener el convertible rosa para su komurin. Gente rara vivía con su princesa y eso no le sorprendía. Seguro que su corazón caritativo había sentido pena de tan nefastos personajes y le había dado cobijo y alimento y estos luego habían abusado de su gran caridad y noble alma (la autora pide un receso para partirse de la risa).

Habiendo recorrido desde la A hasta la Z aquel lugar, y tras ver cosas rarísimas como un templo a una tal Lenalee, un templo al yaoi de una tal Lenalee, una cama llena de libros de amor y muchos cuadernos al lado con conejitos e instrucciones para besar al amor de la vida de un tal Lavi, Segu se preguntó donde podría estar aquel bello ser. Adentro sin lugar a dudas no se encontraba. Ninguno de sus hombres había muerto todavía así que nadie le había encontrado. Segu, como buen iluso cerebro de pluma que era, había racionalizado que el hecho de que Yuu tratase de asesinar a cuanta persona tratase de mantener un contacto físico con él era una prueba ferviente del amor que sentía el joven por él, ya que trataba de evitar cualquier contacto para mantenerse puro y casto para aquella noche tan especial que tendrían cuando él le desposase. (la autora pide otro receso para ver que cuernos tiene Segu por cerebro).

Si no estaba adentro y no habían muertos, solo significaba una cosa: Su gran amor se encontraba en las afueras de la Orden, en aquel feo bosque que circundaba el gran edificio, probablemente tratando de salvar alguna criatura indefensa del frío de la lluvia como la gran persona de gran y noble corazón que era. Así que presuroso salió del edificio en pos de encontrarle para resguardarle de aquella traicionera lluvia con su fuerte y varonil cuerpo. (+la autora se retira del edificio+).

* * *

Mirando el cielo Yuu se sonrió mentalmente aliviado al ver que la lluvia había cesado. Ahora solamente tenía que correr por su vida a la entrada y bajar por aquel sinuoso y empinado camino en rumbo a su libertad. Por primera vez en el día parecía que las cosas irían bien y pronto estaría en algún lindo destino de donde no enviaría postales, ni canastas de frutas, ni nada porque Yuu Kanda no era esa clase de persona.

Casi con una media sonrisa se disponía a partir cuando sintió de nuevo un par de patitas tirando de su pantalón con toda la fuerza que estas le permitían.

Dándose vuelta comprobó que era la misma ardillita rezagada que aquella fatídica mañana le había pedido una canción y que ahora parecía más chiquitita por estar toda empapada. Esta le tironeaba de los pantalones ansiosamente, como si quisiese decirle algo que Kanda no sabía. Nuestro querido maldito exorcista, al ser más maldito que otra cosa, la tomo del pellejo de su espalda y le miró directo al rostro mientras esta movía sus patitas alrededor tratando de describir una situación. Pero Yuu, pensando que simplemente era una oportunista que quería otra canción, le ignoró y soltó haciendo que esta rodara por su pierna hasta caer en el suelo.

La ardillita, como todas las ardillas que he conocido en vida, no cedió ante aquella fea acción y trepó por el cuerpo del exorcista, pero este movió rápidamente su brazo cuando esta intentó escalarle por allí, haciendo que aquellos dientes pequeños pero filosos cortasen su pulsera, cayendo esta el suelo.

Estaba a punto de recriminarle semejante acción con un certero katanazo cuando Yuu escuchó como alguien o algo se acercaba a donde se encontraba. Ojeando brevemente desde atrás de la gárgola pudo ver como un hombre alto y fornido caminaba medio perdido por entre los árboles, y teniendo en cuenta que la Orden todos eran o altos o fornidos pero ninguno una combinación de estos, salvo Marie que estaba en una misión, era obvio para Yuu quien estaba paseándose por los bosques de la Orden.

Tragando saliva el exorcista evaluó rápidamente sus opciones: si salía a atacarle habría múltiples chances de que el desgraciado sobreviviese, lo atrapase, lo secuestrase y lo casase consigo; si se quedaba en aquel lugar las chances de que simplemente lo encontrase eran altísimas y de nuevo terminaría en un altar, así que solo tenía una opción y que no era de cobardes: cambiar de escondite lo más antes posible para luego salir rajando a la puerta.

Con sigilo y mucha paciencia el samurai princesa logró hacerse de otro escondite al trepar despacio por un gran árbol y esconderse entre sus ramas. Segu nunca miraba más allá de lo que tenía en su respingada nariz, así que si tenía suerte, saldría bien librado, pero ¡oh! Al querer escapar nada más no había cuidado bien los detalles y estaba punto de pagar por aquella acción.

* * *

Segu suspiró un tanto triste. No encontraba a su linda princesita por ningún lado, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado o hubiese escapado, y como lo último era inconcebible puesto que el amor que tenían era puro y único, lo primero era lógico, así que si no aparecía pronto, levantaría cada plancha de pasto del bosque y cada zócalo y baldosa de la Orden hasta encontrarle. De allí no se iría hasta estar casado con el gran amor de su vida.

Fue entonces cuando divisó una pequeña ardillita que llevaba algo entre sus patas, algo sospechosamente familiar que enseguida reconoció y le quitó al animalito una vez que estuvo cerca: la pulsera de cuentas que siempre usaba su preciosa princesa.

Había sido un regalo de su igualmente hermosa madre para su primer cumpleaños y era una reliquia de gran valor sentimental, ya que cuando el padre de Kanda conoció a su madre quiso obsequiarle con algo que siempre le recordase cuanto le amaba y le dio aquella pulsera de cuentas que alguna vez hizo en su tiempo libre mientras pensaba en ella. Jamás de lo jamases Kanda dejaría esa pulsera tirada, por lo que significaba que él se encontraba cerca.

Varias veces ya, cuando eran niños, Kanda solía ocultarse entre los árboles, en huecos, en pozos e incluso en lugares más raros y exóticos sin razón aparente cuando él lo iba a visitar. Incluso hubo una vez en la que su propio padre tuvo que escalar un gran árbol porque el niño se había escondido en uno de los huecos de la punta, vaya Dios a saber porque, aunque Suge pensaba muy en el fondo que lo había hecho para experimentar lo que sentía una verdadera princesa cuando se encontraba en la torre esperando por su hermoso príncipe. No le sorprendería a él que sabiendo que él le buscaría, este se había escondido para revivir aquellos viejos momentos, otra prueba fehaciente de increíble era su futura esposa.

Gracias a todas aquellas ocasiones previas durante su infancia sabía como jugar aquel infantil juego. Por alguna razón que desconocía Yuu Kanda siempre sentía el impulso de cantar durante las mañanas con todas las criaturas que venían a buscarle pero ese no era el único momento del día en el que cantaba su bella princesa. Cuando alguien tocaba algún instrumento afinadamente o cantaba entonadamente, la urgencia de cantar brotaba de aquella alma tan bella y el lugar se veía inundado con su melodiosa voz. Y como él había sido entrenado para ser tan perfecto como él, su voz nada tenía que envidiarle a la suya, aunque si habrían de preguntarle, siempre la consideraría la más bella de todas.

Si la princesa quería un concierto, lo tendría.

Parándose en el medio de uno de los claros que se había formado entre los árboles, Suge aclaró su garganta e inspiró profundo, y con su voz grave pero armoniosa entonó en un claro japonés:

_Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo_

_Ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar._

_Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas_

_Ven princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo idea_

Desde su escondite, y gracias a la maravillosa acústica que desgraciadamente tenía el bosque, Kanda tragó en seco mientras escuchaba como el hijo de su gran madre de Segu le daba justo en su punto más débil: la música.

_Un mundo ideal,_

_un mundo en el que tú y yo_

_podamos decidir, como vivir, sin nadie que lo impida._

Pero el no se entregaría tan fácilmente, no señor, podía pelear contra aquella necesidad, solo necesitaba la concentración y la disciplina férrea que tenía y nada más. El podía contra eso, él podría contra él y mil Segus cantando, ya no era el niño de antes que a pesar de morderse los labios no podía dejar de cantar. Solo tenía que poner su mente en blanco, pensar en cosas feas no relacionadas con el mundo mágico de las princesas, no tenía que ver a todas las criaturitas que se habían reunido y esperaban oírle cantar, ni tampoco ver aquel precioso cielo azul que se había abierto para él y ahora mostraba un resplandeciente sol con un aún más hermoso arco iris de vibrantes colores y...

Y estaba jodido.

Cerrando sus ojos, sus manos ya no cubrían su boca, Kanda se resignó y de sus labios brotó la siguiente parte de la canción:

_Un mundo ideal, que nunca pude imaginar,_

_donde ya comprendí, que junto a ti_

_el mundo es un lugar para soñar._

_Fabulosa visión sentimiento divino_

_voy volando contigo hacia un nuevo amanecer._

El corazón de Segu comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho al escuchar la voz de su amado correspondiéndole en su canto, aunque se sintió algo perplejo al escuchar que esa voz parecía algo agitada y se iba alejando con rapidez. Mirando a todos lados vio como su princesa corría, pero no a sus brazos, sino en dirección opuesta. Segu se enterneció ante tal acto, su princesa le buscaba, pero tan loco de amor él estaba que no podía ver que él, su príncipe azul, se encontraba exactamente detrás suyo. ¡Pobre enamorada criaturita, Segu le ayudaría enseguida!

Y cual suerte de zorrino de las caricaturas comenzó a correr detrás de su amado mientras este corría como alma que se la llevaba el diablo mientras seguía cantando ya que Segu no dejaba de hacerlo.

_Un mundo ideal /_

_(mira bien lo que hay)._

_allí mil cosas voy a ver_

_(conteniendo el aliento)._

_Soy como un haz de luz que lejos va,_

_y nunca ya podrá volver_

_(un mundo ideal)._

_Un horizonte a descubrir._

_Un mundo para ti, para los dos._

_Déjate llevar a un mundo ideal._

Cantar y correr puede dejarte exhausto si es que no tienes un buen entrenamiento, como cantar y correr había sido parte de la infancia de Kanda, este no parecía aflojarle ni un segundo a su intento de escapatoria, pero tampoco lo hacia el bizarro de Segu que ya estaba punto de pisarle los talones.

_Un mundo ideal, un mundo ideal._

_Un mundo en el que tú y yo,_

_podamos decidir, como vivir_

_sin nadie que lo impida._

De repente, porque la vida es cruel para Kanda, pero la autora de este fic, digo, la fortuna es más cruel y parecía no querer sonreírle aquel día, este descubrió para su horror que había llegado al borde del barranco donde se alojaba la Orden.

- **"¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA PONE UN EDIFICIO EN UN BARRANCO?!"** – Kanda gritó exasperadamente, temporalmente libre del hechizo ya que Segu se había quedado atascado entre dos árboles, unos metros atrás, al ser demasiado grande para pasar entre ellos. Entonces fue que la imagen mental de aquel loco científico intento de bailarín llego danzando como siempre para hacer a Kanda sudar la gota gorda en su cabeza. A preguntas estúpidas, científicos estúpidos que las generan.

Al escuchar los árboles rompiéndose Kanda volteó la mirada sintiendo como escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo al ver al mastodonte cantarín correr hacia él cantando a viva voz, y él, influenciado por el hechizo, contestándole:

_Un mundo ideal_

_(cada vuelta sorpresas)_

_un horizonte a descubrir_

_(cada instante es un sueño)._

Se tiraba. A la mierda con romper la maldición, partirle la cara a la vieja arpía que lo había dejado maldito o tratar de confesarse con el moyashi. Estaba cercado entre aquel mastodonte y el barranco y el barranco estaba ganando puntos al motivarle saltar. Después de todo, ¿no decían por ahí que él era como un gato por lo malcriado, independiente y por su predisposición a sacarle las garras al que quisiera? Tal vez se tiraba y sobrevivía...

Estaba a punto de dar el salto cuando sintió un par de fornidos brazos tomarle de la cintura mientras lo hacía girar en el aire con varios trompos, mientras el dueño de esto cantaba igual de feliz que antes:

_Un mundo para ti,_

_para los dos,_

_para ti,_

_para los dos,_

_llévame a donde sueñes tú._

Al ser girado en esos brazos y teniendo aprisionando los suyos contra aquel fuerte pecho, Kanda se encontró atrapado mortalmente entre el mastodonte de Segu y, bueno, más mastodonte. Segu le miraba tiernamente, completamente enamorado, mientras Kanda luchaba contra ese abrazo para zafarse porque sabía como terminaría la canción: en un gran y apasionado beso con mister simpatía y nada de modestia.

_Un mundo ideal, un mundo ideal._

_Que compartir,_

_(que compartir)._

Kanda tragó saliva de nuevo mientras trataba de echarse hacia atrás todo lo que el cuerpo le permitía en esa situación mientras Segu se acercaba más, mirándole con aquella mirada seductora patentada y dándole una sonrisa ganadora.

La canción empezaba a acabarse, Kanda cerró los ojos. Si lo besaba el desgraciado ese, al menos no quería ver, solo sentir el asco y luego morirse. Lo ideal, valga la redundancia con la canción, sería si le hubiesen dado una venda blanca y un cigarrillo antes de matarlo, pero bueno, era lo que había.

_Que alcanzar,_

_(que contemplar),_

_Tu junto a mí..._

Al no sentir unos labios húmedos presionados contra los suyos, Kanda abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que Segu tenía la mirada por sobre su cabeza, donde aquella ardillita rezagada, esa tan infame ardilla del demonio, estaba sentada sobre la cabeza del pseudo intento de noble barra príncipe.

De repente la ardilla pegó un gritó y luego se escuchó el grito de u noble mapache a la distancia. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, que dicho sea de paso parecía que también había uno en el grupo, todos los bichos del demonio, esas bolas de pelos y plumas a los que les cantaba en la mañana, saltaron sobre Segu y empezaron a morderle, rasguñarle, tironearle de los pelos, entre otras cosas, haciendo que este liberase a su amada princesa.

Kanda les miró estupefacto por un momento hasta que la ardilla le entrego la pulsera y le miró como diciéndole que saliera disparando de ahí, cosa que Kanda hizo después de preguntarse brevemente de donde cuernos había salido un alce si en Inglaterra y en aquel bosque no había ninguno.

Igual, al ver que Segu empezaba a zafarse, el exorcista, ni lento ni perezoso, emprendió la huida, esta vez, exitosamente.

* * *

Kanda se presionó contra la puerta del despacho de Komui mientras respiraba como si hubiese hecho las 24 horas de LeMans a pie y corriendo sin parar. No solamente había tenido que enfrentar a Segu, sino que la loca de su hermana, aquella preciosidad a quien llamaban Hana, quien le había visto en los pasillos y le había saltado encima, aferrándose a sus piernas hasta con las uñas largas suyas como si fueran el último salvavidas del bote. Por supuesto, al ser mujer, Kanda no podía molerle a palos porque no era digno de un caballero (la vieja se lo había ganado feo por empezarla, así que ella era la excepción), por eso se limitó a insultarla hasta que las botas y sus pantalones habían aflojado y ella se los había quedado. Antes de que pudiese clavar esas garras pintadas de rojo furioso en su blandita carne, Kanda saltó y se zafó de tan cruel y doloroso destino, pero ahora estaba descalzo y en calzones (aunque el saco de exorcista lo tapaba). Igual, con o sin zapatos, con o sin pantalones, con o sin ropa o si incluso terminaba desnudo y a los gritos, se iba a ir de la Orden costara lo que costara (que, a estas alturas, parecía ser su vida).

Fijándose en el escritorio de Komui por algún pasaje o alguna misión o algo que le dijese sobre los horarios de los trenes, los barcos o hasta las carretas, ya no importaba, Yuu rogaba a todos los santos que hubiese un pasaje directo a la base Comodoro Marambio en la Antártida o algún lugar así por el estilo. Casi como si los dioses se hubiesen puesto temporalmente de su lado, Yuu cantó victoria al ver múltiples pasajes de tren, pero no solo eso, sino una carpeta bastante particular y atractiva que estaba abierta de par en par.

Al ser medio gato, y por ende medio curioso, Kanda tomó la carpeta, mientras su mini Kanda interior, jamás el exterior sería capaz de algo así claro estaba, lloraba feliz por ser al fin libre. Tanto canto de victoria duró poco.

Los dioses y la fortuna suelen darse vuelta como un panqueque (¡que rica analogía!) cada vez que uno grita victoria presurosamente, y como a Yuu lo tenían de punto por pura diversión, tampoco harían la excepción con él en aquel momento. Allí, en la carpeta, con grandes letras rojas se anunciaba que Segu Hakkoin había sido descubierto recientemente como portador de la inocencia.

Segu Hakkoin era exorcista.

Segu Hakkoin no se iría de la Orden hasta casarse con él.

Segu Hakkoin no se iría nunca y todos los días de toda la semana, de todo el mes y de todo el putísimo largo año y por los siguientes y putísimos años venideros le perseguiría por los pasillos para besarlo o secuestrarlo y casarse con él, y mientras tendría que aguantarle en terribles y largas misiones en las que seguramente redoblaría o triplicaría sus intentos por desposarlo, o peor, desflorarlo en plena pelea.

Si Yuu Kanda no fuese un hombre hecho y derecho se hubiese desmayado en aquel preciso instante. De suerte, lo era.

De repente la puerta se abrió de par en par, sorprendiendo al pobre y muy aterrorizado samurai, para mostrar al trío dinámico de Lenalee, Lavi y Komui, este último prendado en el brazo del dueño de sus pesadillas, un muy arañado y mordisqueado Segu, con unas sonrisas para nada dulces (al menos la de Komui no lo era), mirándole con un brillo maligno en los ojos. Detrás de ellos se encontraba el tierno y estúpido moyashi, tratando de ver por sobre los hombres del mastodonte y de su nueva 'novia' Komui, que seguramente ya había ligado algo y por eso estaba tan feliz.

- "¡Kanda-kun!" – exclamó exaltado el científico loco, sin dejar de abrazar el brazo de su nuevo proveedor de komurines –"¡Awww, me arruinaste decirte la sorpresa!"- dijo entristecido mientras veía la expresión perpleja del semi desnudo ser frente suyo, que levantaba una ceja ante aquel comentario pero seguía mirando fijamente a Segu, analizando sus movimientos para saber si intentaría besarle o recitarle poesía para salir corriendo o darle de katanazos con Mugen. – "Yo te lo quería decir antes que lo vieras" – Hizo pucheritos – "No es justo"-

- "¿Qué mierda no es justo?" – preguntó Kanda, sintiendo de nuevo como los escalofríos subían por su espalda y aquel sentimiento de fatalidad le inundaba su ser, encontrándose, por primera vez en toda su vida, inseguro de si desenvainar a Mugen le permitiría huir más rápido o no.

Komui, sonriéndole como un gato que se comió un pajarito y no lo atraparon, se acomodó las gafas con su mano libre y luego se recostó sobre el fuerte brazo de Segu, su sonrisa ampliándose considerablemente – "Tenía ganas de ser yo quien te dijera que tienes una misión de 9 días y mañana mismo partes con Segu-san y ..."-

Todo lo demás que Komui dijo pasó como colectivo lleno en hora pico de un Viernes previo a un fin de semana largo.

Él tenía una misión con Segu el día siguiente.

**Él** tenía una misión con **Segu **el **día siguiente**.

_**ÉL, SEGU, DIA SIGUIENTE.**_

Si Yuu Kanda no fuese un hombre hecho...

¡A la mierda con ser un hombre hecho y derecho! ¡Ya había tenido demasiado por un día! Y así, ante tal decisión, nuestro hermoso y maldito exorcista samurai princesa se desplomó en el suelo, revelándole a todos los presentes unos simpáticos boxers con pequeños bowls de soba y lindas y pequeñitas espadas samurai al caer cual rana despatarrada.

- "¿Luego me compras uno de eso para mi y mi komurin?" – Le hizo ojitos Komui a Segu, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado luego del desmayo, mientras apuntaba a los calzones del samurai – "¿Porfis?"-.

El calvario de Kanda recién había empezado...

_**(Continuará...)**_

* * *

**Anotaciones 2:** +corre como alma que se la lleva el diablo mientras un samurai enojadísimo la persigue por toda la habitación+

+la ardillita oportunista aparece+ Hoy me encargo yo de la sección de Anotaciones por falta de seres humanos coherentes en la vida.

"Masaru" en japonés significa Victoria. Es un tanto redundante y tonto que le haya dado ese nombre, pero bueno, es el primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza.

Me he dado cuenta de que no expliqué mucho sobre la historia de la princesa Kaguya, así que aquí les va bien resumido: Una pareja de ancianos que nunca pudo tener hijos descubre dentro de una caña de bambú a una niña pequeña. Estos la cuidan, la niña se transforma en una mujer y los rumores de que ella viene de la luna se esparcen. Miles de pretendientes vienen a buscarla pero son rechazados hasta que el emperador le fuerza a casarse con él. Un día la muchacha se despide de su padre y madre adoptivos y del emperador y esa misma noche un carruaje de plata proveniente de la luna la busca, ella se vuelve con su gente y deja al emperador con el corazón partido porque Kaguya fue la única mujer en la vida que él amó.

Lo de Kaguya le queda bien a Yuu por lo del bambú (como tiene en su reloj), por el origen del cuento, por lo de los padres que buscan tener un hijo y por el nombre (si mal no me acuerdo Yué era luna en japonés, ya hace mil que leí algo).

Bien, espero mucho que les haya gustado este capítulo, me estuve partiendo la cabeza para tratar de hacerlo parecido al capítulo anterior que tanto les divirtió.

¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y por todo!


	4. 3 Un gran tipo Gastón, digo, Segu

* * *

La verdad, es que ya no sé como agradecerles lo feliz que me hacen con el simple hecho de leer los desvaríos que escribo y tomarse el tiempo para dejar esas lindísimas y animadas reviews. Son ustedes las personas más geniales del mundo y les doy mil gracias por todo. Les voy a estar por siempre en deuda y trataré de escribir lo más frecuente que me sea posible ahora que comienzo de nuevo la segunda parte del primer año de medicina (que ya me vino con bombazo con dos mini parciales y una entrega de trabajo). Pido mil disculpas si causo inconvenientes y de nuevo les doy las gracias.

Como verán con cada capítulo Kanda se cabrea un poquitito más, así que es probable que después de este o las reciba desde el hospital o simplemente Hana o la ardillita rezagada, a quien ustedes tanto quieren, se dediquen a anunciar cosas legales y se encarguen de las anotaciones 2. Ya el tío me ha dado sablazos como para que me acuerde de él hasta el Jueves de la semana que viene.

Aunque tal vez después de este capítulo, sean ustedes quienes vengan a darme cascotazos por ser tan mala persona con el samurai.

Ahora sí, en estos pocos instantes de vida que me quedan y la poca materia gris disponible, me pondré a contestar sus geniales mensajes:

**Misumisu84: **I'm glad you liked the part of the song, I worked my ass off to make it sound like if it was actually happening.So far I can not find a way to translate things well enough without Word popping sings all around and screaming at me "Are you mad? Write in Spanish, damnit!". But hopefully, this one will make more sense, if not, i will sit by your side so to explain you the points the translator doesn't understand.

**Kyurengo:** ¡Mi coshita bonita! Te pido disculpas por lo de la terapia, pero no podía evitar no poner a Kanda cantando, era privarles de la hermosura de su voz, pero no te preocupes, el seguro de gastos médicos te cubre una sesiones para que te pongas mejor.

Sí, los dos son unos idiotas, necesitan un par de fangirls que les traduzcan de Allen a Kanda y de Kanda a Allen, con algo de suerte, Allen empieza a ponerse más duro y férreo en cuanto a defender el honor de su princesa, digo, ¡de Kanda!

**Chungyang-chan:** Segu es como un busca pies, parece divertido al principio, pero si te agarra, fuiste XD

Las ardillas y los bichitos son unas cositas adorables y súper buenas que solo quieren el bienestar para su princesa, por eso la defienden, Segu, es otra cosa, pero te aseguro ni que con todas las metralletas del mundo se lo vas a sacar de encima.

Voy a ver como pongo tu sugerencia en el fic, y mil gracias a ti por leerme y tener tan buena onda tanto en los reviews como en el foro +te abraza por ser tan linda+

**Mai – Kusakabe:** Ni con el mapa de la isla del tesoro va a encontrar su cerebro, Kanda le vuelve loco al extremo XD

¡Mándame más bombas, me inspiran muchísimo!

**Yumyluna:** Tus órdenes fueron cumplidas y puse lemon, medio malo, medio tonto, pero lemon al fin de cuentas, y podrás leerlo tanto como si Kanda fuese uke o como si Allen fuese uke. ¡Me alegro tanto que te haya hecho reír tanto!

**Kini - Ainotsuki:** Espero poder empezar a escribir mejor, que me ando sintiendo como si fuese tío borracho cantando en boda ajena con el cierre bajo XD

Ahora podrás leer todo lo que pediste, espero te guste y mucho :3

Y no te preocupes, peor es escucharlas para inspirarte a escribir, la cara de tus padres es impagable cuando ven a la nena universitaria teniendo una regresión Disney :P

**Suffere o Sunako-chan:** +te da masajitos en la panza para que se te alivie+ Me siento muy halagada de que te hayas tomado la tortura de leerte todo esto de un tirón y te haya gustado tanto. Traté de satisfacer lo que me pediste, o sea, algo más explícito entre ambos chicos, pero no sé si lo logré bien, espero que sí y que te guste mucho.

**AppleRin:** Ni siquiera con el Megazord de los Power Rangers lo sacamos vivo al pobre de Kanda de las garras de Segu. Lo de los bichos y los calzones no fue planeado, pero me imaginé que como hombre usaría algo así de cuestionable como ropa interior.

Hete aquí tu escenita yaoi, no es mucha ni muy buena, pero espero te guste.

**.kilian.:** No te preocupes, Kili-chan +la apachucha+ Lo importante, ¡es la cerveza! Y que te vaya gustando el fic :3

Kanda nació bajo una mala estrella en este fic, eso y que los dioses de la inspiración para escribir fics no lo quieren XD

**Dagwm:** Todavía no sabemos que demonios tiene Suge en el cerebro, lo que sí sabemos es que Kanda es peor que un gato negro un Martes 13.

Lo de Aladino pasará a la historia mundial solo porque Muffin me hizo ver que Kanda y Jasmín son re parecidas XD Si quieres, préstate de traductora, agilizaría mucho las cosas ;)

**Cold –** **Sesshy:** Por supuesto que me sirve, especialmente si me salé algún otro fic, tal vez me sirva. Gracias a tu comentario ya sé porque Hoshino le puso ese nombre a este tío tan lindo a quien le hago padecer tanto (aunque me gusta seguir pensando que lo escogió por lo de gentil, me da licencia para molestarlo :P).

Mil gracias por leerme y espero te guste esta nueva entrega (cuando la leas ;) )

**Mandragorapurple: **En realidad Segu surgió como un bishie pero no sé en que punto se volvió un mastodonte, igual, le queda mejor que si fuese un bishie porque acentúa lo importante que es para Kanda huir de él.

Tampoco me he imaginado todavía su inocencia, pero ya veré que será, por sobre la marcha, lo que sí, aquí tienes tu lemon. ¡Cuídate Lulu-chan!

**Haruhi:** Me recontra alegra que te divierta, aunque Kanda no está feliz por tanto sufrimiento, pero bueno, Allen las ha pasado peores por su amor, así que se la aguante XD

* * *

**Aclaración:** D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, si me perteneciese Leverrier se llamaría Inspector Crusoe, Link se llamaría Toto, y Allen se vestiría de la Pantera Rosa. Y también existiría YuuTube y Timcampy vendería videos piratas de los chicos de DGM mientras se duchan.

O sea, DGM le pertenece a Hoshino y espero que nunca deje de lado esta linda serie, y nos haga el favor de incorporar Yullen, o en su defecto, nos bañe con fanservice y Kanda desnudo al menos en 7 páginas por tomo.

**Anotaciones: **Habiendo recibido tantas lindas reviews en las que me pedían lemon, fui a romperle la paciencia a la pobre de Naru (¡conejito bonito!) para preguntarle que hacer porque: uno, soy un queso con los lemons, y dos, el fantasma de Walt Disney me miraba con sus ojitos congelados desde la derecha así con cara muy seria diciéndome – "En mis tiempos Disney no hacía películas condicionadas" –

Así que he intentado escribir un lemon bastante malo, mi primer lemon dicho sea de paso (no me exculpa, ni me justifica, pero es para que vean lo que se les viene encima), que se puede leer tanto como AreKan o Yullen, ustedes escogen lo que más les guste.

¡Ah! Y antes que me linchen, lo que le pasa a Kanda fue aprobado por Mai, Killian, Ele-chan (Mandragorapurple) y mi querido conejito, Naru-chan. Para ellas la culpa :3 (Lo siento, soy más rata que Komui, no me quiero morir sola)

Eso y porque me lo pidió Segu, ¿y quién soy yo para negarselo?

Otra anotación importante es que Muffin y Mai han supervisado personalmente la sección vestimenta de este capítulo. Kanda les visitará luego.

Finalmente, para culminar esta sección digo que lo que Hana dice en un punto, que sé sabrán identificar, lo saqué de Samurai Champloo, así que no sé si es cierto, pero justifica algo todo esto XD

Ah, antes que nada, que se te vuelen los pajaritos de la azotea significa que enloqueciste :3

**Advertencia:** Segu Hakkoin. El tío ya es una advertencia caminante para quien quiera leer esto y es obvio el porqué.

Seguiremos con el léxico fluido (pero demasiado fluido) de Kanda y el pobrecito vivirá en carne propia algo que no vivía desde que Lenalee dejó de jugar a las muñecas con él: hora de disfrazarlo de princesa. Así que a las fans férreas de este muchacho, mantengan las fuerzas, es solo hasta que se termine el fic o un tanto antes, cuando el samurai me asesine por vez cuarenta.

Ah, y el lemon ese vencido y feo +se esconde+.

Tras recitar todo lo legal, he aquí la cuarta entrega de esta cosa amorfa llamada "Encantado".

* * *

_Dedicado a Mandragorapurple, que espero le haya ido súper bien, porque se lo recontra merece, en su examen; a las chicas (Mai, Naru y Kilian) por aguantarse mi lemon, a Chung por las porras y a Misu, una chica genial._

* * *

_Capítulo 4 – Un gran tipo Gastón, digo, Segu_

.-.

Dicen por ahí que la primera impresión es la que más cuenta, que es la única y verdadera oportunidad para causar el efecto deseado ante las personas a las que uno quiere impresionar y que mientras más grande sea la impresión, más duradero será el efecto.

Si esto fuese una materia de secundario, Segu, Hana y Takahiko Hakkoin hubiesen aprobado con unos flamantes "Excelente, 10, te felicito, mis felicitaciones a tus padres, tíos, abuelos, nietos, etc, etc, etc" escritos con birome verde y con muchas, pero muchas caritas felices alrededor, y alguna que otra estrellita y/o florcita, dependiendo del profesor o profesora.

Les juro con el alma y por todo el yaoi del mundo (y sabemos todas que con eso no se jode nunca) que la Orden Oscura estaba patas para arriba, semi loca y corriendo cual gallina clueca para todos lados: Todos andaban de aquí para allá comentando acerca de la caravana, de los personajes tan raros que habían venido en ella, de la historia de la princesa, de la posibilidad de que ahora sí les dieran un buen sueldo, de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, de la Era de Acuario y de Hielo, de la analogía de la vainilla, pero, por sobre todas, todas las cosas, hablaban como locos sobre un hecho trascendental e histórico de relevancia mundial: hablaban sobre como un hombre, _un simple humano __**no una deidad**__, un hombre de carne y hueso y pelos en las orejas con olor en las patas, __**uno solo**__, cantidad uno, number one, solo un hombre_ (por favor, remárquese con resaltador, luces de neon y brillitos lo de uno y humano así dejo de repetir tanto y no se me aburren) en _menos_ de 4 horas, 3 segundos y chirolas había logrado lo imposible, lo jamás pensado, ¡lo inconcebible!: que Yuu Kanda, príncipe de hielo inmortal, insensible profesional y avinagrado samurai por excelencia, se le volasen todos los pajaritos de la azotea a tal punto de hacer todas las cosas que ni en su puta vida haría.

E imagínense como se pusieron todos después de enterarse que el frío exorcista yacía ahora en una cama de la enfermería con medio sincope y tres cuartos de un infarto por el simple accionar de, repetimos, un ser humano, cantidad uno, llamado Segu Hakkoin.

¡Uuuufff!

Si al día siguiente Komui no lo nombraba héroe internacional, le daba una medalla, le erguía una estatua y le daba un día festivo (feriado, por supuesto y con goce de pago porque idiotas no eran), ellos lo harían, porque por fin, _**¡POR FIN!**_ Tras muchos y penosos años de soportar ser lanzados por ventanas, semi rebanados por una katana, quemados con la mirada, catapultados con las mesas y cuasi devorados por unos bichos raros, se había hecho justicia y Kanda había quedado tan hecho polvo como él los dejaba a ellos todos los condenados días de la condenada vida, amén..

¡**Síííííííííííí! ¡Pero qué glorioso día señoras y señores!** ¡Saquen esas panderetas chicos! Pónganse las togas y canten el aleluya porque ¡por fin se hizo justicia! ¡Kanda tenía medio sincope y ellos estaban en una sola pieza! ¡Eran libres! **¡POR FIN ERAN LIBRES!** Libres para circular por los pasillos de la Orden sin esquivar pseudo ninjas neuróticos, libres para comer donde se les antojase sin que los linchasen, libres para poder respirar tranquilos y rascarse la panza a cuatro manos, libres como los pajaritos y los pollitos, libres como el sol cuando amanece, somos libres como el maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar... **¡VAMOS ENGLAND CARAJO! ¡PERO LA PUCHA QUE LINDO ES VIVIR! **(la autora saca el pito, el bombo y la matraca y se une al jolgorio de gente feliz).

...

Perdón, me emocioné. Es que es contagiosa la alegría ajena y ver a tanta gente llorando y abrazándose, y bueno, me dieron ganas de participar. Soy humana después de todo, además de que el desgraciado desde que comencé a relatarles su historia no hace más que lanzarme por la ventana, dejarme semi rebanada, me quema con la mirada, me catapulta con las mesas y me da como comida a sus bichos infernales. Algo de gusto le tenía que tomar a su desgracia, ¿no?

Ya sé, ya sé, el profesionalismo, el profesionalismo. Perdonen.

Bueno, aún así, por supuesto, había gente que no andaba gritando en los pasillos como si el equipo nacional hubiese definido por goleada en la final de la copa del mundo; o andaba llorando por la alegría a grito pelado como si se hubiese ganado la lotería, o simplemente bailaba sobre el escritorio una suerte de macarena breakdance como la que estaba haciendo Johnny en el suyo, ya que él, desafortunadamente, siempre quedaba entre la línea de fuego entre Kanda y Komui.

No, había gente que tenía que ser aguafiestas y en vez de ponerse sombrerito y agitar las matracas, soplar los pitos y golpetear los bombos mientras bailaba sobre alguna superficie aleatoria estaba preocupadísima sentada al lado del samurai comatoso, temiendo por la salud de aquel infeliz.

Como ya lo deben haber imaginado, esas personas eran no más ni tampoco menos que Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, el trío de locos ultra conocidos a estas alturas, y finalmente Marie, quien había llegado de la misión que le habían dado, quien al ver tanto loco junto y feliz, se santiguó antes de entrar a lo que creía sería una duplica de Resident Evil versión loquero. Efectivamente, lo fue.

Si preguntan por Komui, ya saben que el desgraciado haría cualquier cosa con tal de no trabajar, así que si tienen tiempo de sobra y quieren ayudar a Reever a que le parta la mandarina en gajos, pues búsquenlo en la fiesta, porque debe de andar con un tal Wally, primo segundo creo, bien escondido y festejando.

Si bien Lavi y Lenalee en un principio habían ido con toda la saña del mundo a hacer leña del samurai caído, al verlo tan asustado y haciendo cosas que iban no solo contra la naturaleza de su persona, sino contra la naturaleza misma de las cosas y el karma universal, se preocuparon, especialmente cuando este se desmayó y cayó al suelo cual costal de papas. Yuu Kanda no hacía esas cosas, y si las hacía eso podía significar dos cosas: o era el Apocalipsis... o era el Fin del Mundo y Todos los Tiempos. Con Yuu-chan no había punto medio.

Bueno, larga vida hemos tenido, abracen a quien tengan al lado, lean un yullen y despídanse.

Kanda simplemente yacía sobre la cama, lívido, tieso, con la cara contorsionada en una expresión de sorpresa y horror y los pelos de punta cual gato electrocutado, con Hana tomándole de la mano, acariciándola como si eso fuese suficiente para calmar los nervios pelados del exorcista que estaba knock out y más allá del bien y del mal a estas alturas.

Segu por su parte se limitaba a engalanar a la vieja jefe de enfermeras, tratándole con sumo respeto y ganándose, para la sorpresa y shock mundial del auditorio, el respeto y amor de la severa mujer que prácticamente le hacia corazoncitos al súper desarrollado intento de príncipe.

Segu Hakkoin era, y siempre lo sería, un idiota tiempo completo para con su princesa, así se le había entrenado desde chico y siempre actuaba acorde a su enseñanza; pero con el resto de los aspectos de la vida parecía andar bastante bien para sorpresa de muchos.

Gracias a su gran carisma y personalidad, además de una tenacidad implacable que había hecho que el mismísimo Yuu le temiese (y eso no era menor), no había proyecto que Segu Hakkoin terminase a tiempo y término y no había persona la cual, después de un tiempo de conversar o interactuar con él, cediese a lo que él les pedía (con honrosas excepciones, claro está) transformándole en un enemigo a temer. En el poco tiempo en el que le había seguido, Lavi había podido registrar como ese hombre había seducido con promesas verdaderas a Komui, tranquilizado a Reever, adorado y maravillado a Jerry y ahora con la vieja enfermera tenía a casi todas las cabezas importantes de la organización en buenos términos con él. Si llegaba a seducir a Tiedoll, o aún peor, a Cross, Kanda se podía dar por perdido (y la existencia misma de la vida también, vaya a ser dicho de paso).

Ahora que andaban más tranquilos, técnicamente hablando, Lavi por fin dio en el clavo de donde le sonaba aquel apellido tan particular; no que él pudiese olvidar un rostro o un nombre, ¡jamás!, sino que por las últimas 5 horas el conejito degenerado se las había pasado deseando jugar a los doctores con quien le hacía de enfermera al samurai neurótico, y vieron, cuando la sangre se te va del seso, este no te anda mucho que digamos, más aún si estas semi deshidratado por babearte tanto...

No hacía mucho que él había leído sobre la familia Hakkoin en los diarios y tampoco había sido la primera vez. Los Hakkoin, al parecer, eran una familia noble proveniente del Japón que se había salvado de la catástrofe ocurrida hacia unos cuantos años ya en aquel país, cuando el Conde había tomado posesión de la isla y le había transformado en sus cuarteles centrales, debido a que gran parte de la familia se encontraba realizando negocios importantes en Inglaterra.

Gracias a la llegada de los barcos negros a principios del siglo, los Hakkoin se había expandido más allá de la aislada isla, en un comienzo secretamente por los terribles conflictos políticos de aquel momento, pero luego más abiertamente gracias a la apertura del Japón al mundo y su consecuente apertura económica; ganando riquezas que le habían permitido ser considerado un noble más y por ende, joderle la vida al recién nacido Yuu Kanda.

Si bien la destrucción y re aislamiento del Japón por motivos desconocidos para los civiles, pero demasiado conocido para la Orden y las altas cabezas de los gobiernos mundiales, les habían causado perdidas substanciales, Masaru Hakkoin ,con su característico modus operandis y gran personalidad, había logrado recomponer su bienestar social y multiplicarlo casi 4 veces al cabo de 6 años haciendo de toda su familia una parte vital de la economía europea y que sus múltiples compañías consiguiesen alianzas poderosas e influyentes. Debido a todo esto ya no existía o era posible concebir la idea de progreso económico sin tener que ir a lamerle las botas a alguno de ellos por ayuda o suplicarle la compra parcial, total o una asociación de empresas para lograr progresar.

Los Hakkoin eran demasiado importantes y podían tener lo que querían en el mundo.

Pero si podían tenerlo todo en el mundo, si podían comprar cualquier cosa, ¿por qué semejante mastodonte multimillonario querría a un neurótico, asesino y pobretón (porque con sinceridad, Komui no les pagaba ni para el café fuera de las misiones) despojo de exorcista cuando podría conseguirse una súper modelo de curvas peligrosas y nada de cerebro que hiciese todo lo que le pedía? Al menos sería más presentable y menos mortal que Yuu.

Levantando la mirada Lavi se dio cuenta que el flamante mastodonte exorcista ya no dialogaba más con la vieja enamorada, sino que lo hacía con quien se había presentado como su primo. Realmente la genética había fallado por ese lado o se había tomado licencia porque los hombres no se parecían en nada: Takahiko Hakkoin era un hombre precioso, lo que se calificaría como un bishounen, de estructura física esbelta pero delgada, de rostro un tanto femenino, cabello brillante y ojos seductores, y de una personalidad demasiada rara, un tanto retraído y 'nariz respingada', pero bueno, así eran todos los bonitos; mientras que Segu era un hombre esbelto y fornido, alto, capaz de volarte la cabeza de un golpe, tosco, pero de rostro masculino y hermoso. Nada que ver uno con el otro.

Lo más interesante de su conversación, porque a Lavi no le interesaban en lo absoluto aquellos hombres porque no iban con sus gustos que eran otros, era que Takahiko parecía molesto con algo que Segu le decía, pero que él no lograba comprender porque ambos estaban alejados del grupo, y las pocas palabras que había logrado oír, eran en japonés. Necesitaba aprender un nuevo idioma, al menos para molestar a Yuu-chan. ¡Ah!, si no fuese tan haragán...

Al verles partir la pregunta que se le había formulado antes volvió a su cabeza con fuerza. La curiosidad mataba al gato, no al conejo, así que tal vez tendría suerte.

Parándose y corriendo hacia el fortachón, porque su primo ya había desaparecido por entre los pasillos, con Lenalee y Allen curiosos por su accionar, Lavi le tocó el hombro al hombre mayor y sin miramientos ni anestesia le lanzó la bomba:

- "Hey, Segu-kun, sabes que Kanda es varón, ¿no? Porque aunque se vea como mujer, lleve el pelo largo y sea un histérico de primera, todavía es un varón, uno cuestionable, un tanto loco, pero varón a fin de cuentas..." -

Lenalee, Marie y Allen sudaron la gota gorda en la cabeza cuando escucharon semejante bestial comentario. Con esos amigos, ¿quién necesitaba enemigos?

Dándose vuelta hacia su nuevo interlocutor, Segu le sonrió como quien interactuaba con un niño pequeño y le dio suaves palmaditas en la cabeza al conejo, aunque a este no le gustaron nada. Segu podría ser más alto que él y una bestia, pero él seguía teniendo algo de orgullo y no quería que le tratasen como a un niño. Ya tenía al Panda para eso.

– "Ya lo sé, niño, ya lo sé. Lo supe el primer día que comencé a competir por su amor, por el amor de mi linda princesa..." –

Antes de que Lavi pudiese contraatacar con más preguntas, Lenalee se le adelantó y miró al fornido hombre un tanto asustada, pero demasiado curiosa ahora para contenerse – "Disculpe, Hakkoin-san, pero ¿puedo preguntarle por qué siempre llama a Kanda-kun 'princesa'? Según los informes Kanda-kun no es una princesa, digo, perdón, un príncipe, al menos, que nosotros sepamos no lo es..." – preguntó antes de que su voz muriese por la vergüenza de haberle llamado princesa a su compañero de armas.

La formalidad y la inocencia de Lenalee le arrancaron otra sonrisa al hombre mayor, que le vio con buenos ojos. Todavía en el mundo existían las damas bien educadas y delicadas como su princesa, contrario a lo que todos pensaban. ¡Ah, el mundo volvía a ser hermoso y placentero!

- "Es cierto, Kanda-kun no es una princesa, pero si fue parte de la nobleza hace algún tiempo" – Dijo Hana, interrumpiendo, ya que su hermano andaba tan feliz de la vida en su mundo mágico, en el que probablemente ya estaba bailando mentalmente el vals con Kanda, como para articular una palabra. – "Yuu Kanda nació en el seno de una familia perteneciente a la nobleza japonesa, por eso le conocemos desde cuando éramos niños" -

"El sobrenombre de princesa fue algo, digamos lo así, puesto al azar por todos" – se sonrió divertida la mujer al intercambiar miradas con su hermano, quien tras salir de su ensoñación, cómplice se reía por lo bajo – "Es que antes de que naciera Kanda-kun todos pensaban que sería una niña, e incluso en el momento de su nacimiento se creyó lo mismo por lo tierno, delicado y hermoso que era, y que aún es" – se pausó brevemente para mirar al comatoso susodicho quien se limito a lucir medio muerto – "Y tengo que admitir que no hay, ni habrá mejor sobrenombre para él, va con toda su magnánima personalidad. Realmente él nació para ser una **gran reina**" – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, totalmente enamorada de ese concepto, ignorando que por detrás Lavi trataba de no reventarse de la risa, Marie sentía que había caído en la Dimensión Desconocida, Allen se imaginaba a Kanda vestido de reina y sentado en un trono dando órdenes a los gritos, y Lenalee... Bueno, también se imaginaba lo mismo, pero un poquitito diferente. ¿Qué es imaginárselo a Kanda con una coronita, corset ajustado de cuero negro y liguero sosteniendo un látigo en las manos, mirando con lujuria a dos personajes demasiado parecidos a Lavi y al moyashi, salvo por las dos barritas negras de censura sobre sus ojos, diciéndole que se arrodillarán frente a él y le obedecieran o los castigaría por ser 'unos chicos malos, muy, muy malos' y estos demasiado felices ante la idea de ser 'castigados'?.

Lenalee tenía una imaginación muy sana, sí señor. Envidiable. Aprendan de ella que les va a venir bien.

- "¿Entonces vas a casarte con un hombre?" – Preguntó Lavi tratando de no pensar de cuantas formas molestaría a Yuu-chan después de aquello. A Kanda se le vendría encima el infierno de todas partes y el pobre no estaba conciente como para saberlo o como para al menos volver a planear la escapada a la Antártida.

- "Sí" – Contestó honestamente Segu. Lavi le miró fijamente, como tratando de dilucidar que se había bebido o fumado para querer semejante cosa, especialmente con tanta mujer linda suelta, mientras que Lenalee inconscientemente empezaba a sacar los boletos de tren a una nueva y hermosa nación llamada Yaoilandía, con todos gastos pagos.

Como si hubiese adivinado lo que el Bookman Jr pensaba, Hana dejó el lado de Kanda para incorporarse y caminar hacia la puerta, sonriéndole al grupo de curiosos al pasar por su lado.

– "Saben, no está mal visto en nuestra cultura que dos guerreros samurai tan estupendos como lo son mi hermano y Kanda-kun sean pareja" – les dijo antes de detener y hablarle a uno de los tantos guardias del séquito que se encontraban transportando cosas alrededor de la Orden, los pobres pasando totalmente desapercibidos ya que la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel oscuro edificio se encontraban haciendo cosas más constructivas (léase: bailar la conga y recorrer todo el condenado edificio con ella tocando pitos, bombos y matracas en el proceso).

Sacando un libro viejo de una de las cajas, Hana ojeó su contenido antes de sacar otros más y repartirlos entre el grupo de curiosos, fijando su mirada especialmente en Lenalee por alguna razón que desconocían.

Abriendo los mismos los hombres del grupo se sonrojaron de color rojo furioso cual semáforo mientras la pobre exorcista sentía la llamada interna del tren que le decía que pronto marcharían, sin escalas, a aquel hermoso país, Yaoilandía.

– "El amor entre dos guerreros samurai es visto como una gran demostración de admiración, aprecio y devoción en nuestra cultura. Un amor puro, verdadero y único." – Hana se pausó para enseñarles una de las ilustraciones del libro que ella tenía en su mano, sonriente, obviamente aprobando el contenido de la misma.

Habiendo ojeado brevemente los libros entregados, los exorcistas descubrieron, para el horror de uno y la sorpresa de tres, que aquellas páginas contenían diversas imágenes, tanto viejas como de autores actuales, donde se mostraban a hombres japoneses ataviados con ropas samurai en diversas situaciones amorosas que variaban desde simples roces de manos, tiernas miradas y dulces besos hasta imágenes de alto voltaje que hicieron que a Lavi le temblasen las manos, Allen se sintiese débil de piernas y Lenalee se sintiese en el cielo. Marie, por su parte, si es que preguntan, rogaba empezar a escuchar el tema característico de la Dimensión Desconocida como música de fondo.

Hana miró fijamente su libro, dando vuelta las hojas con rapidez, al parecer buscando algo que logró encontrar después de mucho tiempo. Con una sonrisa ganadora, casi emulando a su hermano presente, les mostró finalmente aquello que tanto había buscado: en la página había una ilustración muy grande, al parecer de un autor actual, de dos jóvenes samurai, uno de destacable cabellera larga y negra y otro de cabellera corta y castaña, dedicándose miradas desafiantes ya que uno mantenía al otro cautivo contra el piso de tatami, su cuerpo previniendo que el otro escapase con facilidad y sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Al ver a su audiencia cautiva por diferentes razones, siendo más que nada curiosidad la que primaba, Hana se sonrió de nuevo solo como una buena fangirl del yaoi lo hace (sí, esa sonrisa que ustedes tienen casi 24 horas al día) y dio vuelta la hoja para revelar la siguiente imagen, continuación de la descripta anteriormente, donde el joven que había aprisionado al otro contra el suelo ahora le besaba apasionadamente y este le reciprocaba mientras sus brazos le rodeaban cuello y cintura, una mano perdida en aquella suave cabellera mientras la otra se enterraba entre las ropas del otro joven .

Hana no se inmutó al notar como la coloración roja de aquellos rostros aumentaba a lo imposible y Lenalee respiraba agitadamente al tratar de contener el impulso de gritar cual fangirl que era. La siguiente página fue revelada: aquel apasionado beso había sido interrumpido brevemente para poder respirar y apresurar las cosas un poco más. El joven que yacía sobre el piso de tatami tenía sus ojos cerrados y se mordía suavemente su labio inferior mientras el otro exploraba su pecho con su mano y dejaba marcas en aquel pálido cuello; su mano aún entrelazada con aquellos hermosos cabellos y la otra descansando sobre la espalda del otro.

Y así la siguiente llegó y el hombre que yacía en el suelo ya no tenía más la parte inferior de su uniforme, sus pálidas y largas piernas estaban alrededor de la cintura del otro, presionándolo contra su cuerpo mientras los besos seguían y él luchaba por remover la parte superior de la vestimenta de su amante.

La parte superior de la hakama del hombre desapareció en la página siguiente, revelando aquel hermoso y definido torso que el otro recorrió con sus manos desnudas, causando que la piel se erizara ante tal suave toque; por su parte quien yacía sobre el joven samurai había vuelto a descender contra el delicado joven, jugueteando con su mano con aquella rosada tetilla, continuando con su trabajo previo de marcarle, mirándole al muchacho como si diciendo 'Para que todos sepan que eres todo mío'.

Los besos empezaron a descender así como las ilustraciones empezaron a sucederse rápidamente, mostrando ya como la ropa empezaba a escasear y la única prenda que les separaba de aquel maravilloso contacto físico, de poder abrazarse y sentir como cada uno de los cabellos de su nuca se erizaba ante tal placentero contacto era la parte superior de la hakama del joven que descansaba sobre el suelo.

Lenalee hundió sus uñas en el lomo del libro que tenía en sus manos y el límite del rostro de Lavi con su cabello se perdió cuando la página siguiente fue revelada y aquel hombre de la ilustración arqueaba su cuerpo casi hasta lo imposible, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su rostro ruborizado, tratando de ahogar un gemido o un grito con el dorso de su mano, mientras que la cabeza de su compañero había terminado a parar, con razones obviamente conocidas, cerca de aquellas caderas, pero la mano de aquel joven no permitía ver bien lo que sucedía, aunque sí sugería lo sucedido groseramente.

La hoja fue dada vuelta y el joven samurai que yacía en el suelo tenía una expresión de cansancio, pero aquellos hermosos ojos claros brillaban con satisfacción y un tanto de temor por lo que vendría a continuación; aquello parecía haber sido percatado por el otro joven, quien rozaba ahora suavemente su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, como si quisiera tranquilizarle y asegurarle que todo sería perfecto.

Aquella siguiente página fue dada vuelta con rapidez, y al ver su contenido los ojos de todos los presentes se agrandaron cual platos de sopa: las piernas del joven estaban levantadas, descansando sobre los hombros de su compañero, pero sus manos estaban enterradas en el cabello del otro y en el tatami, tironeando de los mismos, su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras él se mordía el labio para no gritar; pero al otro joven parecía no afectarle ya que estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo algo que no podía verse ya que esto excedía el límite del libro.

Lenalee contuvo la respiración mientras la página era dada vuelta demasiado lentamente y con provocación, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar 'Kyaa' fuertemente mientras saltaba por los alrededores toda sonrojada y feliz de la vida por semejante buena dosis de yaoi que le habían dado. Aquello se estaba degenerando rápido para algo mejor, algo mucho mejor: el joven de la hakama tenía sus brazos de nuevo alrededor del cuello del otro, tratando de aferrarse a él como si la vida propia dependiese de ello, su rostro oculto en el ángulo entre el cuello y el hombro del otro joven, tal vez para esconder que se encontraba avergonzado, o quizás para ahogar sus gemidos, no lo sabían. Una de sus piernas descansaba sobre el hombro de su compañero mientras la otra era empujada lo más cercano posible contra su cuerpo. Los exorcistas sabían lo que vendría y no podían apartar ya más los ojos de aquel libro, estaban atrapados y rogando por más.

La historia prosiguió y la ilustración siguiente casi derribó a todo el auditorio: el ángulo de la imagen cambió, y ahora el joven ahogaba un grito mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y en las comisuras de los mismos habían una pequeñas lagrimillas que él no permitiría escapasen de sus ojos, el rubor de su rostro se había intensificado; una de sus manos estaba enterrada en la cabellera del otro, tirando de ella sin mesura, y la otra se clavaba en la nívea piel de la espalda de su compañero, quien con un brazo sostenía de sus caderas para mantenerle cerca y con el otro se apoyaba para evitar descansar su cuerpo sobre su amante.

Un beso tierno, dulce y breve fue robado en la siguiente página, ambos jóvenes se miraban amorosamente, sus rostros ruborizados a escasa distancia uno del otro, casi una confirmación a una pregunta que todos conocían pero que jamás se había formulado. Los corazones de los presentes empezaron a latir con más fuerza y un sentimiento de culpabilidad les llenaba al sentirse demasiado voyeristas por presenciar tan íntima escena ajena a ellos.

La escena cambió, aquellos jóvenes se encontraban perdidos en un mar de increíbles sensaciones, aferrados el uno al otro con todo su ser; los exorcistas podían jurar y perjurar que podían escuchar aquellos suspiros, gemidos e impacientes ruegos; como el mundo parecía reducirse a aquellas dos almas y desaparecer a su alrededor, solo ellos dos existiendo y amándose como nadie más parecía haberlo hecho antes, el calor en el ambiente aumentando hasta quemarles mientras se entregaban más a aquel lujurioso placer con cada embestida que parecía aumentar en rapidez y fuerza con cada cambio de página.

Los jóvenes exorcistas se quedaron mudos, atónitos y algo acalorados mientras la mujer seguía cambiando páginas y aquellos hombres se amaban de formas que ni siquiera en sus más sucios y privados sueños podrían jamás haber imaginado; podían sentirlo casi como si estuviesen allí, mirándoles curiosos y escondidos, verles así, tan desinhibidos y desenfrenados, arrancado de los labios del otro mil sonidos y de sus cuerpos miles de sensaciones mientras más y más se acercaban al tan anhelado clímax, el sudor perlando su piel y formando pequeñas gotitas que recorrían sus cuerpos y realzaban cada curva y hendidura.

El samurai que yacía contra el suelo arqueó su espalda exageradamente contra el cuerpo de su amante y clavó sus dedos con fuerza nuevamente en aquella nívea piel al venirse entre sus cuerpos seguido por su compañero, ambos pareciendo gritar, o así lo intuían, el nombre del otro.

La calidez les envolvió y sus mentes y miradas se nublaron con la satisfacción causada por tan pasional acto; con gentileza, el joven acarició el rostro de su compañero quien apoyó su mejilla contra esa, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus labios estaban curvados en una gran sonrisa que era solo para el otro. Le amaba sinceramente con todo el corazón, se le notaba, y era lo único que le importaba a él, no necesitaba a nadie más en el mundo.

Al llegar al final del libro, Hana lo cerró con fuerza causando un sonido muy fuerte que hizo eco en cada rincón de la enfermería. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Lenalee partió al hermoso país de Yaoilandía (dígase también: se desmayó con la más grande sonrisa pervertida de la historia), Lavi se empezó a abanicar con un informe médico, Marie decidió que realmente no había lugar como el hogar y se despertaría luego fuera de la Dimensión Desconocida y Allen no se podía sacar de encima la sensación de que no solo había atravesado la pubertad a toda velocidad sino que esas imágenes eran un vistazo de un futuro no muy lejano de su persona con cierta personita a la que, por estar demasiado calentón y por ende faltante de sangre en el cerebro pero con exceso de la misma en las partes nobles, no podía razonar quien era, a pesar de tenerla a menos de dos metros y este estando acostado en la cama semi muerto.

...

Por Dios, ¡¿acaso tengo que comprar letreros de neon para que se avive?!

Presuroso por querer ayudar a tan noble dama, quien seguramente se desmayó al ver su frágil sensibilidad afectada por semejantes imágenes, Segu alzó a Lenalee en brazos para depositarle en una cama contigua a la del amor de su vida, tapándole bien con las sabanas para luego ordenar a algunos de sus hombres que se apostaran a ambos lados de la puerta principal para que nadie tocase a tan gentiles y puros seres.

Una voz en off se pudo escuchar de repente, pero ninguno de los tres exorcistas voyeristas pudo dilucidar quien hablaba o que decía ya que sus mentes seguían vagando por diferentes ciudades aledañas a Yaoilandía y el Mundo de Oz.

Al sentir la mano de Segu sobre su hombro, Allen le miró un tanto extrañado pero aún apenado por como estaba. No sabía que quería aquel hombre que ya hasta él, quien se preciaba de tener algo de sensatez en las peores situaciones, le había dado vuelta su mundo dos veces y con sacudones.

- "El Superior Komui nos llama, Walker-san" – se explicó el hombre mayor mientras guiaba al más joven hacia el pasillo, dejando a un traumatizado Marie y a un Lavi que se abanicaba como si tratase de crear su propio huracán detrás. Confiaba que su dulce hermana y sus guardias fuesen suficiente para cuidar aquellas bellas criaturas y ayudar a los dos exorcistas traumatizados (bueno, traumatizado uno, y caliente el otro).

Caminando por los pasillos, siguió la línea de conga, seguro de que le llevaría a donde se encontraba Komui-san.

* * *

El rostro de Komui evidenciaba que le habían sacado de la fiesta a las rastras, con el chillando como un desgraciado y que algo de sicología inversa, también conocido como 'me casaré con Lenalee sino vienes' o 'te voy a rapar entera la cabeza', había tenido que ser usada para llevarle a su oficina para que continuase con sus obligaciones diarias.

A Reever no le pagaban lo suficiente como para hacer de niñera.

Aclarándose la voz primero para luego acomodarse las gafas, estirarse su dañado saco, reposicionar su boina, alinear su pisapapeles con el resto de los papeles, fijarse si tenía mugre debajo de las uñas, contar las manchas del techo y ser finalmente golpeado con un diario enrollado en la cabeza por Reever, Komui decidió sería certero hablar rápido para escaparse pronto de nuevo a la fiesta que se estaba dando en el salón. Al parecer alguien había tapizado el comedor con frazadas de Twister y el gran juego gran se estaba dando en el momento. Era algo que no podía perderse.

- "Buenas tardes, Walker-kun, Hakkoin-san, perdón por el retraso, pero estaba muy ocupado atendiendo algunos asuntos de suma importancia" – dijo el hombre antes de esconder su gorrito picudo y las maracas – "Muy a pesar de lo que ha sucedido durante este día, es importante que ultimemos los detalles de su misión" -

"Su misión será en la hermosa ciudad de las luces y el amor, Paris. Se han reportado numerosos casos de avistamientos extraños en aquella ciudad que parecen responder a el accionar de la Inocencia, pero como los buscadores no han conseguido dar con el origen de los mismos, y no se nos permite enviar a más buscadores para que les ayuden en la tarea porque hay falta de ellos, se les enviará a ustedes para así agilizar las cosas" – acomodándose las gafas, Komui miró a Segu fijamente – "Lo que me lleva a otro tema, estimado Hakkoin-san, sé que usted es nuevo en la Orden y en la profesión y no conoce del todo las reglas, pero en el edificio no está permitida la entrada a personas ajenas a la Orden. Si bien he recibido el currículo de su hermana para afiliarse como cocinera bajo la tutela de Jerry y Takahiko-san a expresado su necesidad de apoyar a la comunidad científica, haciendo aportes en visitas breves, me temo que sus acompañantes no podrán permanecer aquí" –

Segu le sonrió al supervisor con su ya patentada sonrisa ganadora y le miró como si quisiese decirle que ya sabía que el tema derivaría a eso. –"Lee-san, he sabido de su problema de personal desde hace ya mucho tiempo, es por ello que en mi llegada he traído conmigo a mis valientes hombres. Sé que ellos tienen la habilidad, le entereza y la disciplina como para realizar la tarea de buscadores y así aumentar el rendimiento que la Orden parece estar sufriendo por falta de personal. No se preocupe Komui-san, he analizado cada regla para asegurarme de no infringir alguna" –

- "Me alegro mucho, Hakkoin-san" – se sonrió feliz el supervisor, alegre de no tener que discutir cuestiones legales y demás cosas que le molestaba repetir cada vez que alguien llegaba a la Orden. Todas esas cuestiones legales, si bien eran para el bienestar de la comunidad y optimizar las medidas de seguridad, a veces parecían un tanto excesivas para algunos y no tenía ganas de pelear, especialmente porque había una fiesta que él se estaba perdiendo por culpa de una cosa tan idiota como 'trabajar'. – "Bien, Hakkoin-san, Walker-kun, al parecer serán solo ustedes dos quienes vayan a la misión, porque Kanda-kun no se encuentra del todo bien, así que será mejor que no..." -

- "¡Me opongo rotundamente a que la princesa no vaya a la misión!" – interrumpió Segu, indignado ante la decisión del Supervisor. – "Sus habilidades no tienen par ni comparación, removerle de la misión sería insultante y subestimarle demasiado. Es importante que él nos acompañe." -

Sintiendo que por primera vez le subía sangre a la cabeza al fortachón, Allen apoyó la opinión del hombre. Al saber que le habían abandonado por creerle frágil, seguramente Kanda se pondría hecho una furia que arrasaría con cuanto ser viviente, comestible y abiótico en frente suyo encontrase para luego incendiar toda la Orden y la periferia. Eso o se cabrearía y huiría a Alaska. Por todo lo que había pasado en aquellas horas, ya no sabía como reaccionaría aquel samurai.

- "Además, ¡no es culpa de la princesa el sentirse débil en las piernas y abrumada por ver a su príncipe, su amado futuro esposo después de tantos años de ausencia!" – exclamó Segu ante la vergüenza ajena de los presentes, que se preguntaban si sus episodios de lucidez eran por cada pasada del cometa Halley – "¡Pobre frágil criatura, tantos años en soledad, mirando desde aquellas altas ventanas rogando por su príncipe llegar, deseando, añorando aquel día en que llegase para llevarle de vuelta a su hogar donde le desposaría y serían felices por siempre! ¡Es injusto privarle de aquello que ha querido por tantos años!" -

Reever se masajeó las sienes mientras se repetía en la mente que no había nada como el hogar y solo quedaban unas pocas horas para irse a dormir y ser feliz por unas 4 o 5 horas de sueño. Al descubrir que su mantra no funcionaba muy bien por el uso y abuso de la misma durante el día, Reever acotó – "Kanda-kun irá a la misión con ustedes dos. Sabemos que su desmayo no fue causado por condiciones patológicas o por alguna descompensación como así el informe de la enfermera lo indica" –

"Aún así" – se pausó para mirar fijamente a ambos exorcistas frente suyo y preguntarse brevemente si Komui era sádico o quería lograr la destrucción de Francia al mandar a tres personas que simplemente no se soportaban – "No quiero que le sobreexijan o que le causen molestias durante el viaje, ya demasiada alta tiene la presión como para que jueguen con ella" –

"Sin más, pueden retirarse a cenar y descansar, mañana tendrán un día ajetreado y partirán en la mañana" –

Asintiendo a las palabras de Reever, ambos exorcistas se pararon al mismo tiempo, saludaron a ambos científicos y se marcharon del recinto. Sin embargo Segu tenía otros planes para el día siguiente y tenía que realizar algunos arreglos antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

_- "... ¿Acepta usted a este hombre como su legítimo esposo para amarle y serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte les separe?" – preguntó solemne aquel hombre de respingada nariz y prominente estómago, mientras le veía con algo de dulzura y felicidad ajena._

_Kanda miró hacia todas direcciones, perplejo al darse cuenta de que el mundo se veía más difuminado y blanquecino ante sus ojos, dándose cuenta luego de unos instantes de que era porque su rostro estaba cubierto por un largo y muy trabajado velo. Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo y pudo observar que en vez de sus característicos pantalones negros ajustados y sus botas hasta las rodillas vestía un gran y pomposo vestido blanco de increíble delicadeza y belleza. En sus manos, en vez de encontrar a Mugen, llevaba un hermoso ramillete de flores confeccionado con pálidas y rosadas flores de loto entremezcladas en flores tropicales de vibrantes colores naranjas y amarillos, todas atadas con un lazo de color marfil acentuado con pequeños lazos amarillos y rosados._

_¿Una boda? ¿Su boda?_

_Rápidamente Kanda miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el señor y amo de todas y cada una de sus pesadillas, vestido de gala y sonriéndole como un ganador mientras le tomaba de la mano, un anillo de oro tintineaba con todas fuerzas en su mano izquierda. ¡¿Pero qué cuernos estaba sucediendo?!_

_- "Entonces, les declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" – sentenció aquel hombre cerrando la Biblia que cargaba en las manos y viéndoles a ambos, esperando que obedecieran la orden que les había comandado._

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Él no recordaba en ningún momento haber dicho "Sí, acepto", ni tampoco haberse vestido así, o siquiera haber entrado a una iglesia voluntariamente. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?! ¡¿Cómo y cuándo había pasado todo eso?!_

_De repente el velo que le cubría el rostro había sido removido por dos grandes manos, quienes con premura tomaron con delicadeza por la cintura al enajenado samurai exorcista para la sorpresa y terror de este._

_- "Te ves simplemente hermosa, mi dulce princesa" – le susurró el hombre quien ahora se acercaba más y más al rostro del joven – "Sin lugar a dudas, no espero para esta noche, la mejor noche de todas" – le confesó, y antes de que el otro pudiese protestar o decirle de todo menos bonito, Segu le besó con toda la pasión del mundo mientras él le veía atónito._

...

Kanda se despertó gritando y dando patadas a los aires mientras agitaba como un energúmeno sus brazos para empujar lejos a un enemigo que no estaba presente. Al descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, el exorcista se incorporó sentándose en la cama y se llevó una mano al pecho para evitar que su corazón se le escapase del mismo. ¡Pero que pesadilla de mierda había tenido! Él, casándose con Segu, y el tipo admitiendo a viva voz que no esperaba para la luna de miel para acostarse con él. Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda ante la imagen de lo que podría haber sido si su pesadilla hubiese continuado. Dios santo, ¡que horroroso hubiese sido aquello!

Tras haber analizado la situación, Kanda se desplomó en la cama y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y ya no sabía si habido sido por la pesadilla, por haberse despertado bruscamente o por haberle sacado un pedazo al escritorio con la cabeza cuando se desmayó en la oficina de Komui. ¡Agghh! ¡Encima eso! Se había desmayado en frente del estúpido moyashi, el más aún estúpido conejo y los pervertidos de los hermanos Lee como un grandísimo idiota. A de seguro el pelirrojo ya estaba planeando dos años de jodas continuas por adelantado basadas en ese incidente y cuando saliese de la enfermería le molestaría como jamás en su condenada vida lo había hecho.

...

Eso sería posible si aquel lugar fuese la enfermería de la Orden, pero no lo era.

...

Tampoco era su habitación ahora que se fijaba bien.

...

- **"¡DIOS SANTO Y LA PUTISIMA MADRE!"** –gritó antes de tirar las sabanas al demonio al descubrir que estaba en una habitación ajena y él no estaba vestido como de costumbre: su clásico pijama chino blanco había sido sustituido por una camisola larga y blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, llena de lazos de colores suaves y pasteles que estaban atados en el área del pecho remarcándola así como a las finas y delicadas puntillas del escote y de la parte inferior de la camisola.

Al observar su cabello también se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba adornado con una suerte de corona de flores falsas, lazos y puntillas que caían hacia uno de los costados; y la terminación de cada uno de sus mechones de pelo era un pequeño y marcado bucle.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba en aquel momento, habían detalles más vitales que debía atender antes y que le podrían costar su sanidad en menos de un segundo: Mirándose las manos rápidamente descubrió que además de que le habían hecho la manicura, no portaba ningún anillo de ningún tipo en ninguno de sus dedos, ni siquiera en los pies. Si bien fue un alivio, eso no descartaba nada. Levantándose la camisola, su corazón se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no llevaba los boxers que se había puesto la mañana del día en el que empezó su martirio. Pensó por un momento que quizás su mente le jugaba una treta, pero tampoco se calmo, sino que se puso a temblar con temor, rogando que lo que había soñado, que aquella pesadilla aún no se hubiese hecho realidad.

Levantándose más la camisola, buscó por todo su cuerpo marquitas o evidencias de haber tenido una noche ajetreada sin haber sido conciente de ello, y al no encontrarlas, porque obviamente su cuerpo le jugaba en contra al curarse tan rápido, empezó a tirar por los aires todo la habitación, destrozando todo cuanto veía: cajones, frazadas, lámparas, entre otras cosas, mandándolas a volar de aquí para allá, de allá para acullá y por la ventana para buscar algo, aunque sea algo pequeñito que le confirmara o no que lo que había soñado era realmente un sueño y no una horrible y terrible realidad.

Al escuchar que la habitación, y por ende la misma casa, estaba en proceso de demolición total, un grupo de criadas irrumpió en la misma para ver a Kanda parado sobre el respaldo de la cama en puntas de pie tratando de ver si, por casualidad, algún calzoncillo o similar había terminado escondido en aquella lámpara del techo, rogando de que así no fuera y que con un golpe despertase de nuevo en la enfermería o un lugar conocido.

- "¡Mi señora, por favor, se va a lastimar!" – gritaron las mujeres casi a coro, provocando que el hombre se resbalase del respaldo y cayese sobre el suave y desarmado colchón como costal de papas para luego no mover ni un músculo más.

¿Le habían llamado señora? ¿Acaso ellas le habían llamado señora? Kanda tragó en seco antes de aventurarse a mirar hacia una de las doncellas, quien le reciprocaba en la mirada muy preocupada, temiendo por la salud de su 'patrona'.

- "Mi señora, por favor, cálmese, sabemos que tuvo una descompensación hace unos días y que no se ha sentido bien desde entonces" -

- "Por favor, mi señora" – empezó otra – "Díganos que hacer para evitar que usted se agite y su salud se deteriore, mi señora"-

Kanda transpiró frió y batalló con la imperiosa necesidad de gritar a todo volumen hasta más no poder. Sus sueños no habían sido sueños al final de cuentas. En algún punto entre su estupor por el desmayo y aquellos días en coma el muy desgraciado de Segu le había vestido de novia y se había casado con él, y probablemente ya había tenido su tan anhelada Luna de Miel.

– "Segu, está abajo, ¿verdad?" – preguntó muy serio el joven, a quien ya no se le veían más aquellos preciosos ojos azules.

- "Sí, mi señora, se encuentra abajo, en el salón principal" – respondió la adorable mujer que le tenía su mano con delicadeza – "¿Quiere que le ayude a vestirse para bajar a verle?" -

- "¿Dónde está Mugen, dónde está mi katana?" – Volvió a preguntar Kanda, su semblante se había transformado en uno sombrío y un aura densa y oscura de puro odio y maldad le rodeaba todo su ser. Las criadas dieron un paso atrás, excepto una que le respondió. – "Abajo, en el salón principal, mi señora, el señor la tiene cerca de sí, ¿quiere que...?" – la mujer no pudo terminar de formular aquella última pregunta, Kanda salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, corriendo por el largo pasillo esquivando personas y muebles, para descender por una de las dos majestuosas escaleras de mármol a toda velocidad.

Al llegar al hall en las que estas desembocaban miró hacia ambos lados para encontrarse con dos vistas de ostentosas y elegantes habitaciones, tratando de decidir a cual lado ir primero a buscar al señor de sus pesadillas para romperle la cabeza por todo lo que le había hecho más sacarle a Mugen de su lado. Escuchando una voz bastante conocida que venía de la izquierda, el hombre se sonrió con maldad y emprendió una rápida corrida por las habitaciones mientras las criadas desesperadas gritaban que se detuviese, que pensase en su salud y que estaba en paños menores.

Saltando muebles y decoraciones, corriendo por pisos hermosos y caros tapices, esquivando mayordomos y doncellas, Kanda finalmente entró al salón principal donde le encontró, feliz y campechano hablando con alguien que no podía ver, sentado en un acogedor sillón de color verde inglés con una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

Sonriéndose como gato salvaje que ha encontrado a su presa, Kanda tomó carrera y saltó sobre el pobre hombre tomándole por sorpresa y mandándolo a volar consigo también unos dos metros más lejos de aquel sillón que ahora yacía con la espuma de los cojines afuera, ellos aterrizando contra un jarrón que estalló contra una vitrina llena de vajilla de porcelana, que continuó el efecto en cadena al romper los estantes cuyas astillas fueron a pegarle a uno de los interlocutores de Segu, quien se paró de un salto, se llevo puesta una mesa de vidrio y su copa voló por los aires pegándole a otra vitrina de caro contenido.

Por su parte, Allen, quien había sido uno de los interlocutores de Segu junto con el buscador de turno, miraba como Kanda trataba de matar, a duras penas porque él seguía siendo un fortachón, al pobre de Segu mientras gritaba algo entre japonés e inglés sobre él diciendo que era un hijo de puta por haber hecho que se casará con él mientras estaba inconsciente y haber tenido algo, que no supo que era porque lo gritó en japonés, sin su autorización.

Si solo Kanda hubiese sabido que se había pasado cuatro días dormido tras haberse desmayado, que Segu no le había tocado ni la uña del dedo gordo del pie y que solamente las criadas le habían bañado y cambiado de ropa porque él apestaba, tal vez, solo tal vez, la destrucción masiva de aquella ostentosa habitación y de los pobres seres vivos en ella se hubiese reducido.

Pero bueno, vayan ustedes a intentar razonar con el tipo, porque yo no estoy para esos cuentos ni tengo la obra social como para ello. Y Allen... bueno, dejémoslo ahí, estaba demasiado estupefacto por verle los calzones al amor de su vida y esquivando los pedazos voladores de muebles como para hacer algo.

Esa iba a ser definitivamente una muy larga y muy accidentada misión...

_**(Continuará...)**_

* * *

**Anotaciones 2:** +se va a llorar al rincón por el lemon y la ardilla toma el control+ Parece ser que desde ahora en adelante me encargaré de esta sección, y después de que Kanda mate al mastodonte, Hana abrirá cada post.

No hay mucho que aclarar salvo que lo de los barcos negros fue sacado de Rouroni Kenshin y lo de los samurai fue sacado de Samurai Champloo, y como Wikipedia odia esta máquina, no sé si es verdad, aunque sí he visto imágenes antiguas de hombres feudales haciéndose cositas.

Lo de "libres como el sol cuando amanece, somos libres como el mar" es parte de una genial canción que me causa mucha risa y es muy bonita, así que no pude no ponerla. Si la reconocieron, saben de que hablo.

Mil gracias Naru por la frase "Nació para ser Reina", juro por todo el yaoi de mis archivos que jamás me reí tanto como cuando pusiste esa frase. Esta para la gloria :3 Espero te guste como ha ido a parar en el fic, porque te prometí que la pondría ;)

Les doy mil gracias a todos por haber leído este capítulo, aprecio flames y reviews por igual, y nos vemos en el siguiente.

¡Mil gracias por todo!


	5. 4 Quiero ser como tú I

* * *

¡Mil, pero mil y un gracias por todo! Creo que no tengo palabras para agradecerles por sus reviews, por la increíblemente buena onda y por que les haya gustado esta cosa rara que parece un fic. No puedo creer que Encantado ya tenga 56 reviews en Fanfiction y 8 reviews en Amor Yaoi, juro que no me lo creo, me pellizco y no despierto. ¡Mil gracias, son los mejores lectores que han existido! Les estaré por siempre en deuda.

**¡Gracias! ¡Son los mejores del mundo!**

.-.

Les pido mil disculpas por a tardanza en actualizar el fic, la vida offline me reclamó y me hizo rendir dos finales que, gracias a una suerte kilométrica, aprobé pero todavía tengo que preparar los finales grosos de Anatomía, Histología, Genética y Embriología más el tercer parcial, así que después de esta actualización es probable que hasta el 15 de Diciembre no vuelva, por eso les voy diciendo "¡Hasta luego!" (Igual, si es que tengo un respiro o el insomnio me gane, intentaré actualizar antes de esa fecha).

Espero les guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores, y que ahora que ando enferma de nuevo (por cada rendida de parcial o final siempre me enfermo, es como una ley implícita de la vida) la locura haya vuelto con todas y como les gusta a ustedes :3

Ahora sí, contesto sus alegres reviews que son la luz de mis días y la motivación para tolerar medicina:

**Chungyang-chan:** ¡Chungcita hermosa! Kanda va a necesitar mucha terapia por los años venideros, eso es un hecho comprobable y que espero que suceda (me gustaría dejarle una impresión imborrable en su vida y que me recuerde por siempre XD). Segu tiene cerebro, pero la sangre no le llega ;)

¡Cuídate divina! Espero que esta parte te guste tanto como las anteriores :3

**MisuMisu84:** Mejor te lo escribo todo en castellano para que el traductor no tenga problemas (sino te lo traduzco personalmente en YIM) ¡Wiiii! Casémonos y vayamos a Yaoilandia de Luna de Miel y luego escribamos muchos fics.

Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, lo escribo para que se diviertan y les guste mucho, pero mucho. Espero esta parte también te guste y te saque una gran sonrisa, linda.

**Mai – Kusakabe:** Y andaba con gripe en el fic pasado, por eso escribí semejante cosa XD Me he pasado todo el invierno con cada resfrío que ni te cuento.

Awww, pobrecito el Segu enamorado del homicida travestido. Uno se pone así con el amor XD En cuanto a la Orden, todos andan así todos los días, solo que Hoshino no tiene tiempo para dibujar semejante cola de conga que se arman. (Yo estaba allí con Wally, pobrecito, como se perdió el tío).

Y no te preocupes, a estas alturas todas estamos en su lista negra ;)

**Exorcist Y.N Hikari:** Nunca vi que alguien le gustase tanto eso de "¡Dios Santo y la Putísima Madre!" como a ti. Es un insulto muy de mi familia, así que no pude evitar ponerlo :P

Me alegro mucho de haberte podido mandar a Yaoilandia, es un centro turístico de mucha llegada y por cada persona que llega de mi parte a mi me dan un doujin XD También me alegro que te haya gustado el lemon, me sentí muy rara escribiéndolo por ser el primero (espero el siguiente me quede mejor).

**Cold-Sesshy:** Kanda nació para que le cubrieran el pelo con lacitos, moñitos, cintas y flores por tenerlo tan bonito y bien cuidado, ¿no lo crees? ;).

Por lo menos ahora sabemos de que lado esta Lenalee y porque a veces anda medio stand by por la vida. ¡El yaoi les llega a todas!

¡Suerte niña inocente y espero te guste esta capítulo tanto como el anterior!

**Mandragorapurple:** +se sonroja como un tomate y luego se arrodilla ante ti para hacerte reverencias + Mil, pero mil gracias por los piropos, me alegra muchísimo saber que te está gustando mucho el fic (para eso lo hice ;) ) y que te deleites tanto como yo con el ocaso de nuestro primoroso exorcista.

Allen le vio los calzones nuevo a Kanda y por eso quedo medio medio. Todavía, afortunadamente, Kanda posee una protección de tela contra miradas degeneradas segusescas XD Y no te preocupes que por ahora, por ahora al menos, Segu no va a abusar de Kanda.

¡Ah! Y Hana dice que te vende los tomos al módico precio de hacer que Kanda se case con uno de ellos ;)

**Suffere:** (Espero no te moleste que conteste los dos reviews que escribiste al mismo tiempo). Me hace muy feliz saber que te destartalé de la risa con todo lo que ha padecido el pobre samurai princesa maldito. Le puse empeño a la cosa para que las padeciese, y las siga padeciendo, con todas las letras para que se acuerde de la maldición hasta el día del arquero.

Lenalee habla por todas con sus reacciones y en cuanto a Kanda, tenía un par de slips pero no lo dije porque me olvidé de plano al escribir como volaba por los cielos a moler a palos al grandísimo imbécil de Segu.

¡Que te sea leve para tu pancita y este capítulo te guste tanto como el otro!

**.kilian.:** Kanda es y será la reina de los mala leche forever and ever por su personalidad tan pintoresca. Espero que te guste como te caracterice aquí, sino te pido mil disculpas por adelantado y prometo tratar de compensártelo lo antes posible y de mil formas.

Lenalee te invita la próxima para que vayan juntas a yaoilandia ;)

**Haruhi:** Claro que sí, puedes llamarme como gustes, no tengo ningún problema :3 Despreocúpate linda que traté de darte los gustos con este capítulo soberanamente largo y puse más yullen que otra cosa. ¡Espero te guste!

**AppleRin:** No te preocupes bonita, todo quedará bien ambiguo para que leas lo que quieras leer. Igualmente puse en esta tanda mucho más yullen y un Kanda mucho más masculino para que te guste y mucho :3

**dagmw:** Ni con nitroglicerina le haces andar el seso al tipejo este. Créeme que Kanda ya lo intentó todo para hacer que el tipo actuase como un ser humano normal y decente. Igual pobre Kanda, yo pensaría igual que él con Segu al lado.

¡Buenísimo! Le va a venir muy bien a Allen que traduzcas porque aún los tipos siguen en "veremos".

Y mil gracias por el cumplido +se pone roja tomate + intento hacer malabares lo mejor que se pueda :3

**Simorgh:** (Espero que no te moleste que haya respondido ambas reviews en una) Me honra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto este fic de medio pelo, le ando tratando de poner la mejor garra para que salga bien chistoso y muy cruel para con Kanda.

Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior y mil gracias de nuevo por tus lindos comentarios.

**CELESTE KAIRI .C.K:** No te preocupes, en este capítulo Allen aparece muchísimo y hace mil cosas, así que tendrás Allen para rato ;) En cuanto a lo de la pareja final... Entre nos, esto es Disney así que obviamente el garbanzo terminará con el maldito, cómo, cuándo y dónde, ese es otro tema ;)

¡Cuídense mucho las dos (tu amiga y tu) y espero les guste este capítulo!

**Riznao:** ¡OH POR DIOS! +se arrodilla y alaba + Rizanao, eres una de mis autoras favoritas de Fanfiction, adoro como escribes (no te dejo reviews porque voy muy, pero muy atrás en Profundidad ;; y me da mucha vergüenza estar tan rezagada) y me honra muchísimo que me hayas dejado un review :3!

¿De cuál me fumé? Bueno, fueron una caja de ibuprofeno, tafirol y muchos días de cama sumado al formol de los cuerpos en anatomía y la falta de horas de sueño, o al menos, eso uso de justificación para explicar porque escribí semejante gansada.

El fic se puede leer de cualquier forma, como un Yullen o como un AreKan, pero en este capi hay más Yullen que otra cosa.

¡Espero te guste mucho!

**LoveOver:** ¡Awww! +te abraza bien fuerte + No sabes la ternura que me despertó tu review al decirme que leías este en el colegio, te juro fue una de las cosas más lindas que he oído.

Kanda en este capítulo y en los venideros va a necesitar que le laven la boca con lavandina por lo mucho que insulta y en cuanto a Segu... Ya vas a ver porque el tío es mitad cucaracha.

Besotes y espero te guste este capi :3

Muffin-cake: XDDDD +te abraza bien fuerte + Sos una sobredosis de linda, me encanta tu review bien enérgico y lleno de analogías y todas esas cosas locas que solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir.

Kanda va a necesitar dos terapias al hilo para curarse y Komui sigue siendo Komui, y por eso, probablemente, anda perdido con Wally ;) Al foro todavía no puedo volver porque ahora comienzan los finales y el tercer parcial, pero prometo volver lo antes posible.

Espero te guste mucho como te caractericé en el fic y si por alguna razón te llegué a ofender, te pido mil disculpas desde ya y me ofrezco a tratar de redimirme en todas las formas que pueda redimirme.

¡Cuídate bonita!

**NIKONIKO-CHAN:** ¡OO! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, Yana! Sé que el lemon no era lo que esperabas pero ahora si puse yullen suficiente en este capítulo como para redimir mi crueldad, no me mates, porfis ;;

Espero que este capítulo te guste muchísimo y que Yana no se enoje más conmigo.

* * *

Y ahora sí, lo legal:

**Aclaración:** D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciese habría musical en él y no creo que a Kanda le vaya a gustar eso, aunque a Jerry y Leverrier de seguro les fascinaría a más no poder.

No gano nada con este fic salvo el odio interminable de la Princesa y que me quieran linchar de vez en cuando, así que por favor, no me encierren en la cárcel, mi tiempo de vida es limitado.

Las canciones de Disney le pertenecen a Disney y solo las he tomado prestadas porque me gustaron mucho.

**Anotaciones:** No sé porque razón, le atribuyo a la fiebre y el formol, este capítulo quedó muy largo (de hecho tiene palabras) y tuve que partirlo en tres para que no les fuese lapidario tener que leer tanto (aunque igual lo es XD).

En este capítulo buenísimas autoras de FF han decidido involucrarse en el mismo para colaborar con la tortura, digo, para adoctrinar a Kanda en el arte de transformarse en una princesa. Desafortunadamente como los horarios no nos concuerdan no les pude dar un preview de cómo actuaron. Espero no se ofendan, las hice muy fangirls a propósito.

Las canciones de Disney han sido alteradas, como verán, para que queden bien con el fic. El cambio es leve pero sé que ustedes lo notarán :3

Si es que por alguna locura de esa índole, o porque se sienten suicidas un poquito, quieren meterse dentro del fic y ser un personaje dejen un mensajito en la contestadora diciendo que les gustaría ser y hacer, y gustosa les incluiré en el fic lo más pronto sea posible.

Como una nota extra les digo que en este mundo de DGM va como el que conocen, solo que todos los personajes tienen un año más con respecto al inicio.

**Advertencias:** Kanda sigue insultando como el mejor mientras yo sigo robando con el fic, así que quedan advertidos, su boquita linda no va a cambiar, a menos que, por alguna razón, por alguna mala pata u odio terrible e indefinido de la suerte y los dioses, Segu le bese. Creo que desde ahí no insultaría más por estar lavándose la boca las 24 horas del día (y todas / todos terminaríamos en el loquero por el horror)

Una Princesa debe vestirse como tal, así que esa sección quedó a cargo de las sospechosas de siempre. No se preocupen chicas, Kanda ya sabe donde viven y les va a reclamar por tanto travestismo.

Desafortunadamente, como es la "competencia" de Allen, Segu si aparecerá en este capítulo tan "principesco" como siempre. El tío ya por si ha cobrado vida y hace de todo por su cuenta así que me ha excedido ;; Ya no lo puedo controlar más.

Y ahora sí, para todos ustedes, el siguiente capítulo de esta cosa que ya se desmadró, despadró y desfamiliarizó con el resto del universo: Encantado.

* * *

_Para las más buscadas de InterKanda y su nueva cómplice Rose, de quien espero haya más aportes; Star Ice, Principetsa, Hiroshi KN, Segismunda y a todos los lindos lectores (especialmente los que leen el fic en el colegio en secreto ;) )_

_Y a todos los que empezaron el colegio el Lunes también._

_¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO!_

* * *

_Capítulo 4 – Quiero ser como tú (Parte I)_

.-.

Aquella mañana fresca de Enero el sol salió radiante por el Este para entibiar a la bella y luminosa ciudad de París, la tan afamada ciudad del amor y de las luces, dándole los buenos días a sus ajetreados pero cansados habitantes e incitarles a que, una vez más como siempre, saliesen de sus cálidas y muy cómodas camitas para empezar un nuevo día que venía con muchas y grandes promesas por delante.

Afuera de aquellos cálidos hogares las hojas caían danzando con el viento, dando giros y contra giros antes de llegar al suelo para ser barridas de nuevo hacia el cielo por el mismo viento juguetón; mientras que los habitantes, involuntarios participantes de aquella diversión, se apretaban sus sacos y bufandas lo más cerca de sus cuerpos para evitar que el último ápice de calorcito escapara de ellos. El paisaje había cambiado drásticamente en París desde el comienzo de la temporada y en los pasados días de invierno el gris, la soledad y la monotonía parecían ser regla afectado el encantador humor de los parisinos entristeciéndoles, quitándoles la alegría y la 'luminosidad' que tanto les caracterizaba. La ciudad de París había perdido su color y sus habitantes el candor.

Sin embargo, por algún raro accionar de la naturaleza, uno de esos cambios extraños pero intrigantes y definitivamente encantadores que a veces suelen suceder sin previo aviso, hacía unos, más o menos, cuatro o cinco días que el clima parecía haber cambiado drásticamente y la ciudad se había alegrado de cierta forma o al menos las pequeñas criaturitas que habitaban escondidas en la ciudad, y que se habían marchado hacía tiempo, ahora pululaban de nuevo en ella, y las flores, que el frío había marchitado, parecían haberse recuperado temporalmente engalanándolo todo con sus colores y belleza. La vida había vuelto a la ciudad, y con ella la alegría de quienes la habitaban.

Poco sabían aquellos ocupados habitantes que la razón de aquel cambio era la nueva presencia de cierta encantadora persona que ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, segundo y momento, se estaba encargando, bien pasionalmente y completamente entregado a su labor, a reducir una gran mansión a sus cimientos.

Si alguna vez los Hakkoin habían pensado siquiera en contratar un grupo de remodelación para arreglar la gran mansión, que destacaba en aquella ciudad por su gran tamaño vaya a ser dicho de paso, definitivamente ya no los necesitarían porque el cabreado samurai, solito no más porque a fin de cuentas ¿qué es una katana sino un palito filoso y peligrosísimo en manos de semejante homicida?; había reducido el edificio a un par de habitaciones ocupadas solamente por el personal horrorizado, traumatizado y semi mutilado por los pedazos voladores de la primer cosa que caía en las manos del enloquecido hombre, que estos, también vaya a ser dicho de paso, ya pasaban de ser simplemente partes de sillas y largas mesas a roperos enteros y llenos hasta pedazos anchos y gruesos de paredes con ventanas y o puertas, y también alguna que otra plancha de pasto del jardín que vaya a saber Dios como llego allí.

Obviamente, todos y cada uno de esos objetos iban dirigidos únicamente hacia el tan odiado '_esposo_' del samurai quien los resistía y recibía heroicamente y los mandaba a volar a los costados, destruyendo y golpeando de rebote a todo lo que se les cruzase en el camino, sea humano, maceta u objeto inanimado.

Si todavía tienen problemas para hacerse la imagen mental digamos que tres kilómetros más allá de los límites de la ciudad, allá, en la otra punta de esa hermosa ciudad donde solo pasto se ve y las vacas comen felices mientras hacen 'mu', allá ya habían llegado volando pedazos de muebles y algo muy parecido a un buscador también, entre otras variadas cosas de variados tamaños.

Kanda estaba enojado, muy, pero _**MUY**_ enojado y no había nada que lo calmara. Insultaba en Japonés, Inglés y hasta en Español; había lanzado a sus infames criaturas del infierno quienes andaban tratando de cobrarse lo primero que encontraban, desde el personal hasta el pobre jardín al cual ya le habían hecho un agujero como para instalar una piscina olímpica; por su parte, Kanda ya había activado su tabú de tres ilusiones y andaba a las patadas y katanazos con Segu, quien parecía no verse afectado en lo más mínimo, aunque si andaba medio magullado por lo poco que se podía ver entre tanto polvo y objeto volador.

Allen, nuestro amado e igualmente magullado albino, quien ahora tenía un pajarito del ex reloj cucú colgándole del pelo y un respaldo de un sillón en la cintura, en un intento de realizar un acto de cordura por el bienestar mundial y sistemas solares aledaños, había tratado de separar al berrinchudo exorcista del gigante idiota. Desafortunadamente para nuestro lindo y portátil héroe de tamaño tipo corcho, Kanda había masterizado y remixado el acto de mandar cosas a volar por los aires y él no había sido la excepción: Rodó y rodó por toda la habitación hasta llegar a la cocina donde se llevo puesto a un par de sirvientes que andaban rezándole hasta a Superman y Batman con tal de ver el día siguiente, o al menos la noche, llegar.

El caos era la orden del momento y ya de la pobre sala, living o como quieran llamarle, solo quedaba el techo, dos paredes medio rotas y una baldosa que estoicamente trataba de mantenerse donde alguna vez fue colocada. Todo el amueblado, las cortinas, los adornos y todas las habitaciones aledañas, salvo la cocina, y las restantes que no eran aledañas, habían sido masacradas vilmente durante aquella pelea.

Algunos de los sirvientes comenzaron a rezar desde debajo de la mesa de la cocina mientras otros, aprovechando que era el fin de los tiempos y que nadie se daría cuenta de ello, habían sacado un par de botellas de la bodega para beberlas desde el pico. Si al menos se morían, por lo menos que fuese tras un gusto y una gran borrachera.

De repente, casi como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, o tal vez porque simplemente todo había sido ya destruido salvo esa habitación que flotaba ahora en el universo porque dudaban de que el mundo todavía existiese; todo sonido, toda protesta y todo lanzamiento freestyle olímpico había cesado. El silencio por fin reinaba.

Estaban todos por abrazarse y empezar a comercializar remeras con insignias como "Sobreviví a Yuu Kanda" o "Sobreviví tras servir a los Hakkoin" y cosas así, cuando nuestro homicida, cabreado y travestido, y por demás hermoso claro está, exorcista pegó un grito que emulaba dignamente al que daría Jerry si viese una cucaracha en su cocina o se le desinflase un soufflé; o el que daría Lenalee (o cualquiera de nosotras) si viese que su dotación vitalicia de yaoi y su gigante ropero hubiesen sido destruidos al mismo tiempo.

Así de grave era la cosa.

Asumiendo que de no salir de aquel pseudo búnker la destrucción sería inminente, Allen, ahora con harina por todo el cuerpo, unos trapos colgando de su chaleco y un par de sirvientes rogándole por su salvación colgándose de sus piernas y del todavía persistente respaldo-cinturón, salió de la cocina con rostro decidido para buscar la razón, el mero origen de aquel grito tan afeminado y agudo.

Gran sorpresa gran fue la que tuvo al encontrarse con la escena más ridícula y bizarra de toda su corta vida (aunque entre nos, ya tendría que estar acostumbrándose por haber pasado casi una semana con Mister Príncipe y su séquito de locos): Allí, colgando indignamente desde la ahora única y grandiosa araña de caireles del alguna vez vasto y elegante living de aquella mansión, estaba Yuu Kanda quien se sostenía con alma y vida de ella con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre agitaba a Mugen tratando de verse amenazador pero fallando monumentalmente. Pequeñas lagrimillas se habían formado a los costados de esos lindos y atemorizados ojos que miraban hacia abajo al causante de su terror, mientras él flexionaba las piernas para que su ahora expuesta ropa interior (al parecer la camisola había sufrido un dramático final durante el ataque físico) no fuese vista por los demás, y al mismo tiempo, gritaba cosas en Japonés que, si bien Allen no podía traducir, más o menos intuía de que se trataban ya que al ver a Segu debajo de la gran lámpara, mirando derechito no más a aquellos blancos slip con una gran sonrisa de pervertido y sus mejillas levemente coloreadas, podía deducir que había pasado.

Eso y que Timcampy, quien conciente de que su vida podía peligrar se había ocultado en una rendija para sobrevivir a tan nefasto ataque filmando todo aquello, cual Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair, en caso de que su lindo y cotizable amo no volviese integro a la Orden y tuviese que pasar la mala noticia.

Al parecer, en algún punto de aquella encarnizada batalla que Kanda había entablado con el solo fin de matar, aniquilar, o por lo menos castrar al desgraciado de Segu, esta se había vuelto algo más física cuando aquel mastodonte con delirios de príncipe se le había acercado demasiado; y entre golpes, patadas y mordiscos, en algún punto, el pobre e "inocente" de Kanda le había dado un no tan ligero golpecito a Segu lo cual le había arrancado un gemido a este, pero no un gemido de dolor o de angustia, no señor, sino un gemido de puro e inconfundible lujurioso placer. Kanda, por supuesto, ante semejante respuesta, se había paralizado dándose cuenta rápidamente que él había quedado sobre Segu, y este, aprovechando la confusión, le había abrazado para luego hacerle un jueguito de levantada de cejas bastante sugestivo y susurrarle cosas en Japonés al oído, causando que el rostro de Kanda pasase de 'odio normal' a 'rojo furioso' a blanco 'dios santísimo si no salgo de aquí no la cuento' en menos de un par de segundos.

No creo que deba describir cuan grande fue el horror de Kanda al descubrir lo que había causado o cuan rápido se escapó de aquellos fuertes brazos para saltar hacia el primer lugar fuera del alcance del fortachón, quedando pendiendo de aquella gran lámpara, proveyéndole inconscientemente más material sensual al señor y amo de todas sus pesadillas mientras este se regodeaba un poquito por tener aquella privilegiada vista.

Timcampy voló a la cabeza de Allen tras haber dado aquel particular informe y descansó allí demasiado apacible mientras tanto las criaturas del infierno de Kanda como Allen trataban de deducir que hacer con el semi infartado, fuera de sus cabales y asustado exorcista quien definitivamente a alguien 'allá arriba' le había caído mal. Casi una semana de martirio, aún habiéndose pasado un par de días dormido, no se lo deseaban ni al Conde, especialmente si de Segu se tratase.

Con tanto ruido, grito y probablemente pervertidas sugerencias susurradas en Japonés al Japonés, entre llantos de alegría por el cese del fuego y una borrachera memorable por haber asaltado la bodega, poco advirtieron los participantes de aquella escena la llegada de un pequeño y afable ser a la casa: una linda, pequeña y simpática ancianita ataviada con la clásica vestimenta de sirvienta con todo y gorrito, la tan adorable y entrañable señora Blanche, directora de todas las doncellas al servicio de los Hakkoin.

Cerrando la puerta principal con delicadeza, al parecer la única puerta sobreviviente a semejante impacto brutal de la batalla campal, detrás de si, aquella pequeña mujer se horrorizó ante tal vista de toda la mansión que ahora lucía como zona de prueba de armas nucleares, pero su semblante cambió radicalmente en un nanosegundo al descubrir la razón por la cual tanto caos: Segu Hakkoin.

- "¡Joven Hakkoin!" – Le llamó en Francés la ahora no tan afable señora, frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo su brazo elevado mientras le apuntaba con su índice tembloroso en un gesto de reproche más que de mala educación, acercándose con rápidos y cortos pasos hacia él, quien le miraba como crío que sabía que estaba en problemas, en muy grandes y terribles problemas.

Tras haber recorrido lo que alguna vez fue una gran sala pero que ahora parecía un campo minado, e ignorando al semi desnudo samurai con sincope colgando desde la araña, la señora, quien ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura a Segu, hizo un gesto para que él se inclinase para así verle rostro a rostro. Reluctante, el gran hombre se inclinó aún a sabiendas de lo que sucedería, cerrando con fuerza los ojos antes de que la pequeña señora le tirase de una oreja y lo llevase de ella a la cocina a rastras pese a sus protestas.

Por un mini segundo Allen pensó que la paz reinaría y los hombres por fin serían hermanos, pero desde aquel temporal búnker anti bombas improvisado llamado cocina más gritos en Francés pudieron ser escuchados antes de que una masa despavorida de sirvientes medio ebrios y medio lastimados partieran hacia diferentes puntos de la derruida mansión para comenzar su trabajo de limpieza, una limpieza que les llevaría mucho tiempo terminar.

Allen tragó en seco cuando la anciana mujer emergió de la cocina, aún llevando a Segu por su oreja y este detrás suyo protestando por tan cruel trato. Nunca pensó jamás que en la vida un ser tan compacto y pequeño como ella podría tener tanto poder sobre uno de los hombres más influyentes social, económica y políticamente hablando de aquellos tiempos, era algo risible, pero al mismo tiempo, inaudito.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Allen en la sala, la mujer se detuvo y le miró sorprendida llevándose una mano al rostro antes de soltar la oreja de Segu, quien inmediatamente la cubrió con su palma. El joven Allen se encontraba en un estado sumamente deplorable pero tierno en cierta forma, con tanto aditamento extra a sus usuales ropas. Aún así la sonrisa se le desdibujó del rostro cuando la idea de que el lindo albino podría haber sido también participe de aquella destrucción por jugar a lo bestia con el hombrezote, a quien definitivamente castigaría luego, le entró en su anciana cabecita.

Iba a empezar a interrogar a ambos hombres con su clásica mano temblorosa y dura cuando al elevar brevemente la vista para tratar de deducir si el albino tenía una pelotita de tenis con alas en la cabeza, vio por el rabillo de su ojo como algo se movía y al seguir aquel movimiento se encontró con el pobre de Kanda todavía colgando de la araña de caireles, más calmado porque el peligro ya no estaba al acecho pero un tanto débil y cansado por no haber comido nada durante tanto tiempo.

– "**¡¡MI SEÑORA!!"** – gritó la mujer haciendo que el temporal pseudo hombre araña se estremeciese y casi cayese de no ser por su fuerte agarre, volviendo luego la mujer su rostro temporalmente a su señor Segu para dedicarle una helada mirada de enojo, quien pareció encogerse ante ella. Expresamente le había dicho a aquel hombre que debía mantenerse lejos de su futura esposa no porque este no se encontraba bien de salud, sino porque iba contra las reglas 'visitar' e intentar 'hacerle cositas' a Kanda antes de la ceremonia de sagrado matrimonio. ¡Pobrecita su señora! ¡Debió de haber corrido por toda la mansión en paños menores con tal de defender su pureza, su inocencia, su 'dulce flor de loto' con tal de cumplir con el santo sacramento del matrimonio como se debía, tal cual lo haría una princesa digna como él, mientras aquel lujurioso y primitivo hombre a quien servía le perseguía por todas partes, guiado por su deseo, tratando de desflorarle! ¡Pobrecita!

El pobre susodicho, ya bastante en problemas, trató de aparentar inocencia al principio, pero al ver que Kanda ya no podía sostenerse más dejó de lado su costado infantil para sacar el heroico, a lo que Kanda respondió simplemente gritando más cosas en Japonés, que desafortunadamente la anciana sirvienta entendió y supo entonces que clase de cochinadas este le había dicho a él, ganándose Segu más miradas de odio por parte de la viejita. Aún así, ignorando esa mirada, Segu trató de volver a ser un héroe para con su princesa, pero al intentar dar un paso extendiendo sus brazos hacia este, el samurai le respondió con más insultos y le lanzó por la cabeza un par de caireles ya que sus bestias del infierno habían vuelto a la espada ante la falta de coherentes instrucciones por parte de su dueño. Desafortunadamente, por tanto desprendimiento, rajadura, ralladura, corte y quebrada de tanta pelea, a la inmortal lámpara se le salieron finalmente un par de tornillos que tenía colgando, ladeándola de costado y haciendo que Kanda finalmente ya no pudiese sostenerse más y cayese.

Presuroso al atestiguar aquella caída, y con Segu de nuevo atrapado por su oreja en las garras de la anciana y muy cabreada mujer, quien estaba de espaldas a toda aquella escena, gritándole a cuatro vientos que no debía ser tan sugerente con una primorosa virgen; Allen corrió hacia Kanda, activando su inocencia en el proceso para intentar atraparle. Desafortunadamente para el lindo albino, tras atraparle exitosamente en su mano, Allen dio un mal paso por culpa de las baldosas sueltas y porque todas las porquerías que tenía encima por fin habían decidido despegársele, y entre giro, tropezón y caída, se fue en banda con Kanda y todo.

Un gemido de dolor abandonó los dulces labios de Allen al sentir un golpe y luego una fuerte opresión contra su cuerpo. Todo aquello le había mareado demasiado y se sentía un tanto confundido y perdido, pero al abrir sus ojos, sus mejillas se entintaron de un precioso rojo carmín tras darse cuenta de su situación: él estaba debajo de su amado Kanda, en una posición bastante comprometedora ya que al caer tan despatarrado como lo había hecho sus piernitas habían quedado una en cada lado, y ahora con Kanda encima estas parecían rodearle la cintura del mayor; el rostro de Kanda había quedado alojado entre el cuello y el hombro del albino y su suave respiración le causaba que pequeños tremores le recorrieran la espalda y le pusieran la piel de gallina.

Si no fuese por el público...

- "¿Kanda?" – Un Allen muy sonrojado le llamó con suavidad, sabiendo que estaría tan o más mareado que él por tanto giro y golpe; pero no obtuvo respuesta del mayor quien se encontraba ya en el distante reino de los inconscientes.

"¿Kanda?" – lo intentó nuevamente con igual suavidad, esta vez acariciando la espalda del otro para ver si obtenía alguna reacción, aquellos finos dedos recorriendo cada músculo desde las caderas hasta el cuello del hombre, para volver a bajar y luego subir nuevamente.

"¿Yuu?" – le susurró apenas al oído, sus labios a escasos centímetros del lóbulo de su oreja, aún sabiendo que repercusiones podría traerle semejante osadía, pero al no responder a su apellido ni a las suaves caricias del moyashi tras tan largo tiempo de intentarle 'revivir' con la manera 'tradicional', tratar algo diferente le parecía lo más correcto. Eso y que se sentía un tantito incómodo.

Sintiendo y ahora sí escuchando que le llamaban, Kanda gimió por el dolor de cabeza causado por tanta locura y por el golpe mientras se incorporaba con lentitud, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados ya que el mundo parecía estar de nuevo en su contra, moviéndose tan rápidamente a su alrededor para marearle aún más. Ya en medio camino, no pudo continuar más, y en vez de terminar de levantarse, volvió a descansar su rostro contra aquella suave y cálida superficie sobre la cual había caído, hasta que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad.

Sus labios se curvaron en una agradecida sonrisa al sentir como una gentil mano le acariciaba el rostro y sus revueltos cabellos para luego detenerse en su frente, el frío de aquella palma certeramente aliviaba aquel nefasto dolor de cabeza y le hacía sentir mejor. La respiración de Kanda se calmó aún más al sentirse seguro cuando un brazo rodeó su cintura para mantenerle en su lugar y el sonido de suaves latidos llegó a sus oídos jugando a ser una suerte de canción de cuna que le incitaba a descansar, a dormir nuevamente calmo y seguro sabiendo que nada malo pasaría.

Era algo _tan_ tentador...

Sin embargo aquel deseo se vio interrumpido cuando la parte conciente de la mente de Kanda se activó y preguntó acerca del origen de tan confortante calor y suavidad que le hacían sentir tan bien. Levantando su rostro apenas, trató de entornar sus ojos pero estos se negaron a abrirse siquiera, el mundo seguía girando y dando tumbos a su alrededor y su cabeza también. Otro gemido de dolor y frustración escapó de sus labios al no poder realizar tan simple tarea, pero al sentir como un par de manos frescas tocaban su rostro aliviando de nuevo aquella sensación, Kanda despacio abrió sus preciosos ojos celestes para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de Allen, quien tiernamente le dedicaba una sonrisa para él solo y aún le contenía y mantenía cerca de su cuerpo. Sorprendido por encontrarse con él de forma tan cercana y tan intima, las mejillas de Kanda se colorearon casi exactamente como las de Allen, pero este último, mal interpretando aquel signo de temporal timidez por algo diferente, volvió a guiar con gentileza el rostro de Kanda contra su pecho para que este descansase sobre él y se recuperase pronto.

Una de las manos de Allen recorrió con un suave toque la espalda del mayor hasta llegar de nuevo a la cintura para rodearla y mantenerle seguro contra su cuerpo, ya olvidándose de su comprometedora posición y de toda la audiencia que tenían, solo le importaba Kanda y Kanda nada más, y que él estuviese bien. Su otra mano escaló hasta la cabellera del muchacho, y enterrando sus dedos en aquella vasta cabellera siguió con sus caricias. Si quería descansar sobre él, si quería recuperarse antes de seguir, él le dejaría gustoso, siempre y cuando Kanda estuviese bien, Allen estaba feliz.

Suavemente Kanda suspiró antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, acomodándose contra aquel pequeño y cálido cuerpo. Si Allen se lo permitía él no lo negaría, y si Allen quería mimarle él se lo dejaría. Después, cuando todo pasase y la situación fuese puesta en mesa de discusión, solo entonces inventaría algo, ahora solamente deseaba descansar en los brazos de quien más quería y olvidarse de que el mundo siquiera existía.

Por supuesto, no hay bien que por mal no venga, o algo así era la frase, y aunque el mundo se ignore por completo el mundo sigue existiendo. Mientras Allen y Kanda andaban en su mundito feliz de caricias, mimos y la hora de sueño en medio de lo que lucía como la zona de convergencia de tres tornados, cinco tsunamis, un huracán y una festival del Día de San Patricio, Blanche, la pobre ancianita que había ajusticiado a Segu por ser el causante de la destrucción de al menos tres cuartos de la mansión, tenía la mandíbula por el suelo y los ojos desorbitados por semejante espectáculo que iba contra la moral y las buenas costumbres ya que un caballero no casado y la futura esposa de su señor, que a pesar de ser un imbécil de vez en cuando seguía siendo aquel a quien alguna vez le instruyó en la vida, andaban lo más felices semi desnudos, sucios y en una muy pervertida posición que solo debía realizarse tras el matrimonio y con el solo fin de la procreación, siempre la mujer debajo, claro estaba.

- **"¡¡MI SEÑORA!!"** – gritó de nuevo la mujer horrorizada causando que Kanda saliese demasiado rápido de su mundo de felicidad, tratando de pararse para darle un cascotazo a la vieja con lo primero que encontrase o mirarle feo para que le dejase dormir sobre el semi mutilado Allen. Era lo menos que se merecía tras tantos días de horror, de haberse despertado infartado creyendo que lo habían casado a la fuerza y casi violado luego, y de estar ahora vestido, metafóricamente hablando, de forma demasiado extravagante para su gusto.

Kanda no contó con que la afable viejecita no por nada trabajaba con los Hakkoin, y antes que este pudiese insultarle o mirarle feo, ella ya le había tomado de los hombros, le había puesto un largo saco que le cubría entero y le había levantado para llevárselo de la muñeca mientras les decía a los otros dos hombres que debían alistarse correctamente y salir a realizar aquella misión de la 'Orden no sé cuanto' mientras ella llevaba a Kanda a comprar ropa para la misión y ropa casual ya que durante toda la trifulca su habitación había terminado incendiada. No era que muchas cosas del samurai se hubiesen perdido, porque de hecho Lavi le había insistido a Segu que Kanda siempre vestía de mujer en la Orden, pero que con las misiones usaba pantalones. Por supuesto, descuenten el hecho de que cuando Kanda lo supiese, el conejo idiota sería historia. Además, más que nada y que otra cosa, la pobre de Blanche había decidido que era imperioso y vital proteger la santidad del cuerpo de Kanda ya que con tanto macho primitivo suelto que solo parecía obedecer a las hormonas, la pobrecita de su señora, aquel templo de virtud y castidad, sería ultrajado varias veces por esos voraces hombres. ¡Ya se lo podía imaginar y todo! ¡Pobrecita! ¡Y encima que alguna vez confió en Allen como un verdadero caballero virtuoso de reputación intachable! ¡Qué degenerado!

...

Pobre mujer ignorante de la realidad...

Y así, con Kanda lejos ya, sin nada con que divertirse y con la mansión a punto de derrumbarse del todo, los magullados exorcistas se vieron brevemente antes de tomar sus sacos para partir en busca de la Inocencia que decían existía en Paris.

Ahora solamente tenían que irse hasta la otra punta de la ciudad a recobrar a los buscadores, y todo estaría listo.

* * *

Siendo honesta con todos ustedes, creo que ya me he quedado sin sinónimos o analogías para describirles cuanto la vida, la existencia, el karma, los dioses, la fortuna, el fanfiction y similares odiaban a Yuu Kanda al punto de parecer tener una gran vendetta personal contra el pobre samurai, quien había sido objeto de tanta humillación por las pasadas 72 a 84 horas.

De Guatemala a Guatepeor parecía haber sido el viaje sin escalas que habían hecho con la vieja, porque sin duda alguna, el lugar donde le había llevado no tenía buena pinta en lo absoluto, al menos, no tenía buena pinta para él: Si de estrellas y fondos rosados repletos de rosas floreciendo y con pequeñas gotitas de rocío sobre cada pétalo se hablase, ese edificio de blanca y prístina fachada los tenía a todos y cada uno de ellos con sus mil variaciones más el coro de ángeles entonado, las hermosas doncellas cantando y tocando arpas de fondo y los pétalos de flores cayendo suavemente hacia él, mecidos por un cálido y al mismo tiempo fresco viento. Estaba allí, frente a frente ante la antítesis de lo masculino, la Némesis de cualquier hombre que se preciase de ser macho, el horror y pánico de cualquier ser con testosterona en sangre: un centro comercial. Pero _no cualquier centro comercial_, sino un centro comercial y de belleza _especial y únicamente_ dedicado a transformar desarregladas mujeres en preciosas y glamorosas damas.

_**¡¿Es que acaso su martirio nunca se iba a terminar?!**_

Mirando a su alrededor Kanda trató de evaluar que objeto dentro del carruaje le permitiría noquear a la vieja, escapar del mismo exitosamente o por lo menos entablar una lucha feroz antes de ser llevado contra su voluntad a semejante antro de la perdición. Su masculinidad, la poca que todavía subsistía a base de repetir en su mente pensamientos muy masculinos como, por ejemplo, un plato de soba, algo que era muy masculino para él vale aclarar; se lo imploraba de rodillas si es que todavía quería pertenecer al reino de los machos hechos y derechos y seguir con el derecho de no tener un apodo súper tierno como todas las niñas lo tenían. "_Yuu-chancita_" sonaba muy feo para su gusto.

La vieja Blanche, quien en la vida sabía que valía más la maña que la fuerza, y quien intuía que la pobre futura esposa estaba aún demasiada traumatizada y avergonzada por haber sido encontrada en semejante estado, con premura y sin premeditación, le tomó rápido por ambas muñecas para sacarle rápido del carruaje. – "Venga mi señora, venga, no sea tímida, pronto recuperará la lozanía y belleza que esos dos animales bestiales intentaron arrebatarle" – Le sonrió felizmente la mujer mientras le hacía recorrer aquel pequeño trecho hasta las puertas de lo que el había catalogado como el mismísimo infierno. – "Ya verá, quedará tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre" –

Al ver que las puertas se abrían de par en par, Kanda, un tanto perplejo, continuó con su apasionada lucha para liberarse de las fuertes garras de la vieja arpía, entendiendo por fin porque Segu había sufrido con el tirón de orejas, pero lamentablemente para él, pero dudo que para ustedes, el pobrecito no pudo zafarse a tiempo, puesto que cuando lo hizo, esas puertas se cerraron detrás de él, atrapándole en aquel sub-mundo cruel de delicados lazos y penetrantes perfumes con la vieja loca dispuesta a arruinarle la vida. Y ahora que lo recordaba bien, su katana, su preciosa Mugen, en el carruaje había quedado, muy lejos del alcance de su mano.

_**¡¿Es que acaso su martirio nunca se iba a terminar?!**_

De repente, como si hubiese invocado a todos los demonios cercanos más alguno que otro diablo, un grupo de mujeres demasiado arregladas y hombres con porte elegante se les habían acercado, mirándole a él y la vieja con ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad como si de dioses bajados del cielo se tratasen. La duda se despejó bien rápido de su mente al recordar que la vieja debía ser famosa en París por estar bajo el servicio de tan acaudalado imbécil, así que ellos les representaban una fortuna en potencia y por ende, eran lo mejor que les habían pasado en sus tristes y estiradas vidas.

- "Señora Blanche, ¿a qué debemos el honor de vuestra visita?" – preguntó en Francés un pomposo hombre mientras hacia una suerte de estúpida reverencia ante ambos. ¿Se podía ser más idiota en la vida? ¿Para qué cuernos tenía que hacer tanto arabesco y estupideces así? Ni que le fuera a agradar por hacer tanto malabar.

- "Mi señora a sufrido un terrible percance" – comenzó seria y dramática la mujer, esta vez hablando en Inglés para permitirle a su señora entender la conversación ya que era de mala educación excluirle del dialogo por ignorar el idioma local – "Ella ha perdido todo su equipaje y se ha visto involucrada en un terrible conflicto. Es imperioso vestirle adecuadamente para toda ocasión ya que tiene un objetivo importante que cumplir en su estadía. Vestidos para toda ocasión así como trajes que le calcen a la perfección, zapatos de vestir y casuales, camisas y blusas de amplia manga, todo lo necesario para que tan bella princesa luzca como una reina" – Anunció mientras caminaba en frente de su 'señora' con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, tratando de lucir muy, pero muy seria para una situación muy, pero muy tonta.

Una gorda y rechoncha gota de sudor rodó por la cabeza de los presentes al escuchar a la mujer referirse en femenino al hablar sobre el hermoso hombre que tenían en frente de ellos. ¿Acaso no sabía que era un hombre de pelo largo y no una escultural fémina quien tenia a su lado?. Una de las demasiado acicaladas damas iba a osar corregirle a la vieja dama, cuando está acotó – "La señorita Yuu Kanda es la futura esposa del señor Segu Hakkoin, espero le traten con el respeto y la atención que se le debe, sé que no me he equivocado al traerle aquí" –. Ni bien fueron dichas aquellas palabras, tanto hombres como mujeres tensaron cada músculo de sus respectivas anatomías antes de volver a sonreírles con la misma falsedad de antes y mirarle como si estuviese hecho de oro y piedras preciosas.

Una par de mujeres melosas se le acercaron a Kanda y, imitando a los demás, le sonrieron para luego decirle con una voz medio gangosa – "Señorita Yuu Kanda, es un honor tenerle en nuestro humilde SPA, espero disfrute de su estancia tanto como nosotros disfrutaremos servirle" – y acto seguido extendieron sus respectivos brazos para invitarle a adentrarse en el complejo.

Kanda tragó en seco y evaluó de nuevo la situación, si no se escapaba ahora su masculinidad terminaría por fracturarse en mil pedazos para perderse luego con el viento. Al notar su indecisión, Blanche se escurrió una lágrima, emocionadísima – "¡Mi señora es tan sensible y considerada! Muy a pesar de que merece semejante buen trato todavía piensa en mi señor, ¡su noble corazón no le deja malcriarse por tantas horas con tal de pasarlas a su lado aún vistiendo en harapos!" -

- "¿Horas?" – Preguntó Kanda, un tanto interesado.

- "Así es, señorita Yuu Kanda" – intervino una de las tantas mujeres – "Con tanta prueba de ropa y la peluquería, sumado al tratamiento de belleza y masajes que nos caracteriza mundialmente, es probable que deba quedarse hasta entrada la tarde, degustando así nuestros exquisitos platos, consiguiendo para usted lo mejor de la cocina asiática durante el almuerzo" -

Las palabras clave 'comida', 'horas' y 'lejos de Segu por mucho, pero mucho tiempo' le pesaron en su mente más que cualquier otro intento de escape al pobre samurai. Gratis, puesto que Segu obviamente pagaría por su malacrianza, no solo podría recargar sus perdidas fuerzas mediante la ingesta del tan negado alimento sino que además obtendría ropa dignas y mimos relajantes para sus casi muertos músculos; lo que luego le permitiría exitosamente asesinar de una vez por todas y para siempre al imbécil de Segu, para después intentar, por casi la 356ava vez desde que había emprendido tal proyecto, declararse al estúpido del garbanzo y huir con él a algún lugar recóndito donde el idiota de Komui no los encontrase, disfrutando de unas largas y muy merecidas vacaciones finalmente. La propuesta era demasiado tentadora para el estómago de Kanda, el cual rugió con todas sus fuerzas para la vergüenza ajena pero no admitida del samurai. Si no comía pronto...

Al notar aquella temporal y nueva indecisión por parte de su futura patrona, la vieja directora de sirvientas empujó a Kanda desde atrás para que avanzase hacia el interior del edificio, y al verse este rodeado también por el séquito de estirados y con todas las salidas bloqueadas, más el hecho de que su estómago ahora sí había entrado en protesta nacional rugiendo cada dos por tres, nuestro pobre exorcista devenido en princesa ya no tenía escapatoria, y así como heroicamente había enfrentado a Segu, debería enfrentar lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

Como ya estarán anticipando con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros, porque ya les conozco demasiado bien por todo lo que hemos compartido (¡Tantos lindos recuerdos!), sabrán muy bien que nuestro pobre samurai debió haber ido con sus primeros instintos más que con su orgullo y su terquedad de querer enfrentarse a todo. Algún día aprendería a no ser tan impulsivo y cabezotas, y por su salud mental, sería bueno que fuese pronto.

Kanda nunca contó que con entrar a tan horroroso complejo se estaba entregando a un mundo nada ideal de torturas de antaño que las mujeres solían y todavía toleraban con tal de obtener un cumplido por parte de sus contrarias y sus amantes; pero también, más importante y por sobre todas las cosas, el ignorante hombre se estaba entregando en charola de plata a un cuarteto mundialmente reconocido por sus preciosos trabajos en el área de diseño de indumentaria, aunque también por ser conocidas como las más pervertidas y leales fanáticas del yaoi y otras artes oscuras de las que somos nosotros también adeptos.

Desde la amplia y pálida recepción de aquel antro búnker anti hombres, atravesando dos grandes y altas puertas de cristal con un delicado y complejo trabajo de vitraux, se extendía un pasillo amplio con piso de mármol blanco lustroso, las paredes blancas y frescas presentaban arcos y capiteles muy al estilo francés palaciego los cuales delimitaban entradas a diferentes habitaciones del mismo estilo. En el centro de aquel gran pasillo, haciendo acto de presencia para su admiración, había una gran fuente de complejos saltos de agua y damiselas griegas de mármol que iluminadas bajo la luz del precioso sol que entraba por la gran cúpula de cristal en el techo, relucían y hacían que el ambiente se sintiese aún más fresco.

Las puertas se abrían frente a ellos mientras caminaban por pasillos y corredores, hombres y mujeres relatándole por igual que había en cada habitación o acerca de los servicios que allí se proveían, siempre empezando por los más costosos e ignorando los más baratos. Era increíble todo lo que se ofrecía por tan caro precio, pero viendo a algunas de las clientes pasar, con sus rostros impecables y sus esculturales figuras, parecía como si en aquel lugar la fuente de la juventud y el espejo de la belleza eterna existiesen. Tontas que eran, al tiempo no se le podía ganar por más que lo intentasen, envejecer con dignidad no era un pecado sino un honor cien veces mejor a desperdiciar la vida en persecución de lo imposible, o eso al menos era lo que Kanda pensaba.

Subiendo al piso siguiente por una gran escalera que se bifurcaba hacia la derecha e izquierda, yendo ellos hacia la derecha, Kanda descubrió que incluso entre los ricos el tratamiento especial existía, puesto que aquella ala del complejo parecía estar restringida a cierto grupo ya que las damas que pululaban eran diferentes a las del piso inferior, eran apenas si unas pocas viejas con aires altivos y despectivos, cejas arqueadas y mil arrugas; las clásicas esposas de los viejos millonarios que no podían divorciarse de ellas ya fuera por el "que dirán" o simplemente por la división de bienes.

- "Señorita Kanda, pase por aquí" – le señaló un hombre cortésmente con una suerte de reverencia mientras el susodicho ignoraba olímpicamente las miradas de aquellas mujeres quienes se habían sorprendido al ver a alguien tan joven caminar por esos pasillos sin que les estuviese sirviendo o besando el suelo que pisaban.

- "Quizás sea la hija de alguien" - se escuchó decir a una de las señoras por lo bajo a otra dama muy estirada y ochentona.

- "No, Clotilde, debe ser la nueva amante de alguno de la chusma con muy mal gusto" - le reprendió otra con un tono sulfurante, antes de dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a quien cargaba todos sus abrigos pomposos por no seguirles el ritmo - "¿Con esas fachas le dejaron entrar? ¿Acaso están haciendo caridad? ¡Qué horror! ¿En qué se ha devenido este complejo? Dejan entrar a cualquiera en estos días..." - Agregó antes de morderse el labio y sacudir levemente la cabeza, esperando internamente haber logrado amedentrar a la intrusa.

Iba a agregar otro comentario de ese estilo cuando sintió como si dos puñales helados le hubiesen atravesado su espalda y una sensación espantosa le acompañó en la garganta como si un nudo se le hubiese hecho. Dándose vuelta lentamente comprobó para su temor que a quien había insultado se había detenido a medio camino y ahora les miraba con un odio contenido que solo Kanda era capaz de tener, su figura pareciéndoles más alta y terrible. Jamás, pero jamás permitiría que le llamasen así en su presencia, y sino fuese porque simplemente era una vieja vacía y que nunca le llegaría siquiera al tobillo, se podría haber dado por muerta.

Viendo que había logrado su cometido, el samurai dio media vuelta y caminó con aire altanero hacia la habitación señalada dejando a la asustada vieja detrás sin importarle siquiera las miradas de los desconcertados empleados. La princesa no era alguien con quien debían jugar. Blanche se sentía orgullosa de su señora por ello, sería una excelente esposa.

Al entrar en la habitación descubrió que allí le esperaban felices y sonrientes, juguetonas y expectantes cuatro jóvenes mujeres ataviadas con hermosos vestidos victorianos, esos tan usados y afamados que todas las jovencitas como Lenalee o Miranda morían por usar algún día aunque tuviesen que pagarlos por las siguientes tres eternidades, pero estos eran de diferentes colores: una de ellas, quien tenía una sonrisa muy afable y un porte muy coqueto, tenía un vestido celeste claro de cuello alto y con broches de plata y aguamarina; una de las señoritas del medio, quien parecía seria pero su sonrisa delataba lo contrario por el brillo de sus ojos, vestía uno similar de gran delicadeza y múltiples capas pero en color verde esmeralda lo que le resaltaba con elegancia; la otra señorita, de sonrisa misteriosa pero porte elegante, vestía un impactante vestido blanco que por su telas y texturas parecía estar hecho de plata pura; y la de la izquierda, la más sonriente y avispada de las cuatros hermanas, vestía un hermoso vestido de color rosa intenso como su personalidad con volados y cintas que le hacían ver como toda una princesa. Kilian, Shiori, Rose y Muffin respectivamente, las cuatro hermanas se veían hermosas y elegantes, cada una destacando tanto como la siguiente, atrapando la atención del auditorio e incluso del mismísimo Kanda, aunque este no lo admitiese.

- "Bienvenida señorita Kanda, permítame presentarnos, somos las hijas del famoso diseñador Armando De Sastre y le estábamos esperando con grandes ansías" – Dijo suavemente una de las muchachas haciendo que a Kanda se le erizasen hasta los últimos cabellos de la nuca, no por la forma en que lo había dicho esas palabras, las palabras no importaban en lo absoluto, ¡eran sus miradas lo que le asustaba! Eran iguales, pero algo potenciadas a esa mirada que solía tener Lenalee antes de encerrarlo en su habitación para probarle sus vestidos o la que tenían ella y todas las buscadoras cuando se ponían a leer esos libros raros con tapas de varones en románticas posiciones. Sabían muy bien que él era un hombre y la idea de tenerle de modelo parecía haberles entusiasmado y mucho.

Más que un enfrentamiento hubiese optado por huir, pero era tarde para eso, las puertas se cerraron en su espalda y las mujeres avanzaron muy felices por tener una nueva víctima con la que jugar por fin. Siempre tener que hacer vestidos para ancianas mal agradecidas y tan pocos para damas jóvenes era deprimente, pero ahora que tenía un varón con el cual jugar a vestir de muñeca impunemente porque al provenir de la familia Hakkoin todo era posible, la diversión estaba punto de tocar la puerta.

- "Primero lo primero, con su permiso, señorita Kanda" – anunció la señorita Shiori De Sastre, la dama del vestido verde esmeralda, antes de tomarle por los hombros a Kanda para remover ese saco tan feo de un solo tirón, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndole chillar sin haberlo así querido por haber quedado en paños menores. Kanda levantó sus ojos celestes para comprobar como las profesionales le miraban con carita de "si no fuese por el público de aquí salías lleno de besos" y ojitos lujuriosos. No solo les había encantado por el lado del juego sino por el lado del romance.

Si que estaba perdido.

Estar semi desnudo, una camisola rota que apenas si cubre el pecho y unos pequeños slip blancos no eran demasiada ropa para la situación (aunque tampoco, en mi honesta opinión, creo que su traje de exorcista y un traje para cruzar el polo fuesen suficiente para alejarles la vista de encima de él), frente y rodeado por cuatro modistas degeneradas no era lo más ideal para el pobre samurai a quien ya el cuerpo le andaba demasiado débil por no comer y por ende estaba a su merced y eso no le gustaba ya que al parecer ellas se habían dado cuenta de aquello. Las mujeres si que podían causarle miedo.

- "La señorita Kanda necesita trajes y vestidos para toda ocasión" – dijo desde una esquina Blanche mientras se acomodaba en un gran sillón y los empleados les acercaban sus metros a las damas. – "En especial pantalones de vestir y casuales" – Agregó la anciana mujer para la felicidad de aquellas mujeres quienes extendieron sus metros como quien prepara sus armas para la batalla mientras se le acercaban con lentitud.

Kanda prácticamente saltó de su lugar cuando las cuatro al mismo tiempo le saltaron encima: Shiori fue derecho a medir su pecho y su cuello con una gran sonrisa; Kilian, presurosa siguió a su hermana para rodear con su metro el abdomen del samurai, descansando sus manos sobre la plana superficie brevemente para luego tomar medidas de aquellos tonificados brazos; Rose, por su parte, se inclinó para medir el diámetro de aquellas tentadoras caderas y sus muslos; y Muffin, siempre pícara y vivaz se arrodilló para medir el largo de esas fuertes piernas tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Ultrajado era la definición que Kanda buscaba para describir como él se había sentido, demasiadas manos por aquí y por allá tocándole todo su cuerpo, y metros por aquí y allá midiendo dios sabe que y si de hecho estaban siendo usados para medir. Ya a estas alturas dudaba si su pureza estaba del todo integra.

- "Listo, las medidas están listas pero..." – comenzó muy feliz Muffin, quien afanosa anotaba en un cuadernillo cada uno de los datos que había obtenido mientras sus hermanas hacían lo mismo igualmente felices por los resultados obtenidos. Tendrían que hacer poco trabajo con los vestidos, solo unas modificaciones por aquí y por allá, pero en cuanto a pantalones se hablase, mil y un medidas volverían ser tomadas para asegurarse de que estos calzasen a la perfección.

- "¿Pero?" – se atrevió a preguntar Kanda quien ya no le importaba estar en esas fachas, siempre y cuando la tortura fuese rápida y pudiese irse cuanto antes a almorzar y luego a casa para matar al imbécil de Segu.

- "Pero usted esta muy sucia señorita, y una señorita siempre debe verse prístina y acicalada" – dijo Muffin mientras llevaba los cuadernos hacia las mesas de trabajo donde los papeles de seda y de arroz, las biromes y los marcadores, junto a mil ilustraciones poblaban cada centímetro de las mismas ocultando la trabajada madera.

- "Afortunadamente para usted nosotras también somos profesionales en el área de la belleza" – se sonrió Kilian para si muy afanosa entretanto caminaba hacia otra puerta que él había pasado por alto al ver a esas graciosas mujeres saltarle encima. Abriendo las misma de par en par dejó al descubierto una habitación muy amplia e iluminada donde había un gran biombo de diseño vanguardista cercano a una gran bañera, que por sus proporciones parecía una piscina pequeña, llena de pompas de jabón y jarrones a sus costados junto a mesitas de vidrio con mil botellas pequeñas llenas de productos de belleza de antaño.

Kanda tragó en seco. Estaba realmente jodido.

- "No se preocupe, señorita, le dejaremos muy hermosa para el deleite propio y el ajeno" – le susurró Rose desde detrás suyo, descubriendo que Kilian le acompañaba. Le iban a empujar a esa habitación del demonio. Pero si creían que él se iba a dejar, ¡estaban muy equivocadas! Él se iba a resistir con garras y dientes, no lo iban a bañar, no lo iban a manosear más, no lo iban a...

Su estómago rugió y sus piernas flaquearon y las mujeres, sonrientes, le empujaron hacia allí. Sí le iban a bañar, sí le iban a seguir manoseando, sí le harían de todo no porque quisiese sino por ya, definitivamente ya, su cuerpo le dejaba de responder por falta de suministros alimenticios.

"Y no tenga miedo, señorita, siendo todas nosotras mujeres, está usted segura" -

Dejando a Blanche muy satisfecha con aquellas palabras ya que la integridad de la princesa no sería lastimada, Muffin y Kilian cerraron las puertas detrás de ellas mientras Rose y Shiori empujaron a Kanda detrás del biombo. ¿Para qué preguntarán? La verdad, no lo sé, solo cuatro mujeres y un hombre en una habitación sin testigos, dudo que alguien pudiese verle en paños menores, pero no iba al caso.

Rápidamente, en menos de lo que tomaba parpadear, las mujeres se arremangaron sus vestidos, se colocaron un par de batas y ataron sus hermosos cabellos. Debían mantenerse pulcras después para poder realizar sus labores correctamente.

_Miren este lindo retoño _

_Querida, he visto peor_

Comenzó a cantar Kilian mientras evaluaba el desastre que era su modelo, levantando uno de los mechones del maltratado cabello del cansando hombre que ya no podía ni sostenerse en pie o articular siquiera palabra de protesta. Debía convertir a aquella criatura en la más preciosa princesa del mundo para lograr así que el cuento de hadas yaoiesco se llevase acabo. Y por la diosa del yaoi presente, lo lograría a como de lugar.

_Hay que quitar lo feo _

_Serás un primor_

Tomando la olvidada corona de flores que era ya un desastre, Rose la lanzó por los aires, cayendo esta en un jarrón que habría de hacer las de tacho de basura. No se podían permitir que llevase esa cosa de tan mal gusto en la cabeza, no iba con el porte de aquella princesa, otros sombreros y accesorios debían adornar tan hermosa testa.

Shiori se acercó y con ambas manos tironeó de aquella desdichada camisola para elevarla por sobre los hombros, brazos y cabeza del joven samurai, mientras que Muffin, con un veloz movimiento, tomó aquellos calzoncillos, deslizándolos por aquellas largas piernas para sorpresa, vergüenza y horror de Yuu Kanda.

Desnudo ahora sí por fin, con las cuatro mirándole fijo, no sintió casi cuando Kilian le dio un suave empujoncito que le mandó derecho hacia aquellas jabonosas y cálidas aguas.

_A lavar y a secar _

_Deslumbrante te voy a dejar _

_Esta fórmula no va a fallar _

_Nos vas a brindar honor_

Siguió cantando Kilian cuando Kanda emergió de aquella bañera-piscina, para sentir con un par de vigorosas manos lavaban sus largos y oscuros cabellos, generando mucha pero mucha espuma que luego escurrieron para colorarle más productos extraños con aromas fuertes y deliciosos, la espuma ahora si multiplicándose al por montón.

Entretanto, Shiori y Rose lavaban y masajeaban aquellos cansados brazos, y Muffin había activado aquel dispositivo que circulaba el agua de la cálida bañera para luego ir a buscar mil otras cosas más que a Kanda le daban muy mala espina.

_Ya verás por aquí _

_Los muchachos pelearán por ti _

_Con fortuna y un peinado así _

_Nos vas a brindar honor_

Ahora las cuatro hermanas cantaban a coro mientras seguían acicalando al samurai. Kilian continuaba arreglando esa larga cabellera, luchando con un peine para desenredar lo que parecía imposible de desenredar, tantos nudos y cosas raras como pedazos de revoque y ladrillo parecían haberse acumulado en esos preciosos cabellos. El origen lo desconocía, pero viendo como era el hombre, no le sorprendería nada al descubrir el porque.

Rose había dejado el brazo para tallar aquella cansada espalda mientras Shiori hacia lo propio con el pecho del incomodado samurai, quien por la posición en que había quedado con las mujeres, no podía mover un músculo a menos que quisiese derribarlas y que cayesen a la bañera con él, y eso no era una buena idea.

_A su familia gran honor _

_La chica va a brindar _

_Si un buen partido es el que podría ganar_

Quitando el tapón de la bañera el agua se escurrió por el drenaje dejando a un Kanda desnudo y muy avergonzado solo cubierto por la espuma transparente, la cual fue prontamente escurrida cuando las cuatro mujeres, cada una en su respectivo turno, vaciaron el contenido de los grandes jarrones sobre la cabeza y el cuerpo del hombre.

Ayudándole a levantarse ya que no ofrecía resistencia alguna, las cuatro hermanas le envolvieron en toallas amplias y suavecitas, dando palmaditas aquí y allá para secar la ahora tersa y perfumada piel del samurai así como esos largos cabellos y sedosos. Kanda por fin lucía como debía lucir cualquier princesa que se preciase de tal: hermoso, pulcro y dócil. Definitivamente iban por el buen camino.

_Debes ser especial _

_Calmada, obediente, muy servicial _

_Gusto fino y figura ideal _

_Nos vas a brindar honor_

Siguieron cantando a coro aquellas mujeres antes de volverle a empujar detrás de aquel infame biombo, dando Kanda un pequeño trompo cuando estas tiraron de las toallas para lanzarlas lejos, las cuales cayeron dentro de otro jarrón que por ahora haría las de cesto de ropa sucia. Brevemente expuesto y ya con sus mejillas transformadas en un muestrario de colores rojos y rosados, Kanda volvió a estar a la merced de aquellas degeneradas mujeres cuando sus piernas volvieron a flaquear. Lo único bueno de estar tan débil y hambriento era que su boca se negaba a mover y no podía acompañarles en el canto. Hubiese sido ya demasiado humillante para él que no solo lo estuviesen manoseando y cuasi violando esas cuatro pervertidas, sino que encima estuviese cantando de lo más feliz debido a su maldición.

_Servimos al Imperio que _

_A muchos ha de vencer _

_Con armas, el varón _

_Con hijos, la mujer_

De la pila de elementos que Muffin había dejado sobre aquellas mesas, Shiori tomó las ropas que la joven mujer había seleccionado y se las entregó a Kanda quien rápido se vistió con ellas, no sin antes ser examinado y evaluado por el atento ojo de aquellas damas. Lo último que querían era que se desmayase así que debían estar muy atentas ante cualquier cambio de equilibrio o expresión facial que tuviese el muchacho.

_Al final, triunfarás _

_Como flor de loto lucirás _

_La mejor oferta tú serás _

_Nos vas a brindar honor_

Solo un par de calzoncillos slip grises y una larga camisola de color magenta intenso que le llegaba a los tobillos y que no tenía mangas le habían dado para vestirse. Un gran cambio sin duda no representaba, pero al menos ya no estaba desnudo frente a sus lujuriosas miradas y el largo de la camisola le permitía estar bien cómodo y sin fisgones que tratasen de espiar por debajo de ella.

Con un tirón de su muñeca Kanda fue llevado fuera del biombo para ser sentado de espaldas a un alto y ancho espejo donde se podía ver como Rose y Muffin se empeñaban en desenredar de nuevo sus largos cabellos para luego atarlos en una elevada y pomposa cola de caballo; y Kilian y Shiori le calzaban unas sandalias doradas atípicas para la época pero bien cómodas.

- "Ya estas lista" – dijo Shiori sonriente y satisfecha al igual que sus hermanas, las cuales habían dado un paso hacia atrás para ver su obra. No había dudas, eran las mejores modistas que jamás podrían haber existido.

- "Aún no" – dijo Blanche, quien había entrado a hurtadillas al escuchar tan pegadiza canción y ver como aquellas talentosas mujeres habían transformado a la harapienta princesa en una dama gloriosa digna de ser envidiada y alabada. ¡Ah! Segu tendría que tener cuidado pues cualquier hombre podría querer robarle a Kanda.

"Una manzana para la serenidad" – dijo antes de forzar a que Kanda mordiese la manzana y se la entregase, siendo gustosamente aceptada esta por el joven, quien no midió sus actos y devoró aquella fruta, disfrutando su suave sabor mientras la vieja mujer seguía hablando. – "Un pendiente para el equilibrio" – La anciana mujer sacó una larga y delicada faja con la que rodeó la cintura del joven, colocando aquel gran pendiente en el nudo que había atado enfrente. – "Un collar de jade, orgullosa llevas..." – Le acarició el rostro tras ponérselo, feliz por verle tan hermosa y radiante. Era una princesa a quien servía y le ponía orgullosa verle tan dócil y joven, tan parecida a las damas de antaño. Era una verdadera reina quien tenía a su lado. – "Y un grillito, suerte da. Así no habrá problema" – cantó la última frase antes de colocarle dos prendedores de oro con un grillito dentro de ellos en cada una de las tiras de la camisola magenta.

Feliz por su cometido, Blanche dio un paso atrás para admirarle de lejos.

Desafortunadamente para Kanda aquella manzana, si bien no había saciado del todo su apetito, le había otorgado al menos las fuerzas suficientes a su cuerpo como para ponerle a cantar.

_Voy con fe, a pedir _

_Que esta vez me ayuden a cumplir _

_Mis ancestros han de intervenir _

_Y a mi padre daré honor_

Los ojos de las presentes se agrandaron como platos de sopa al escuchar al cansado joven cantar con una de las voces más hermosas de todo el reino. Aquellas estrofas les habían resonado en sus corazones y deleitado sus oídos. Su voz era simplemente gloriosa y les motivaba a seguir cantando con él.

_Ya es la hora, compañeras _

_Será una princesa verdadera_

Kanda quería morirse o quedarse mudo de una vez por todas y para siempre. No podía dejar de cantar y esas mujeres abusadoras habían aprovechado la ocasión para arreglarle un poco las uñas de las manos y los pies, bañarle en perfume y empomponarle aún más la coleta de caballo. Si algo de masculinidad había quedado en su ser ahora la pobre debía estar agónica y pidiendo a gritos la extremaunción de los enfermos.

_Perlas son, que cuidar _

_Su destino pronto va a cambiar _

_Muñequita hecha para ama _

_Digna de un aparador_

Cantaron todas al unísono salvo Kanda a quien habían logrado mantenerle callado cuando Blanche le sostuvo la cabeza para que dejase de moverse y de una vez por todas, ahora sí, Shiori pudiese delinear aquellas celestes ojos, Rose pudiese arquear esas largas pestañas, Kilian hiciese lo suyo con la sombra y el rubor, y Muffin pudiese entretenerse pintando esos carnosos y bonitos labios.

_Nos vas a brindar _

_Nos vas a brindar _

_Nos vas a brindar _

_Nos vas a brindar _

_Nos vas a brindar honor_

Dejando los maquillajes de lado en las mesitas de cristal, las cuatro hermanas De Sastre casi lloraron al ver su obra terminada y a Blanche se le escapo uno que otro sollozo. Con un rápido giro de la silla, Kanda quedo frente a frente con aquel alto y ancho espejo, viendo finalmente la labor de sus torturadores.

Jamás en la vida él había visto una película de Disney porque de hecho las películas, más allá de las que tenían los gollems, no existían así como tampoco existía Disney, pero juraba por dios y todos los santos que le habían dado la espalda durante esos días que si le llamaban Megara y le decían que era la novia griega de un tal Hercules se lo hubiese creído desde París a la China.

- "¡Esta preciosa, mi señora!" – exclamó Blanche antes de ocultar su rostro detrás de sus manos para ahora sí llorar por la emoción que había abrumado su corazoncito de vieja, siendo confortada por Muffin y Kilian quienes le entendían muy bien. Kanda se veía cual diosa griega, aunque su expresión delatase que si hubiese podido, ya que todas estaban bien cerradas con llaves y postigos, se hubiese tirado desde la primera ventana que hubiese encontrado.

- "Aún queda mucho trabajo por realizar" – anunció Shiori, muy seria, obteniendo la sonrisa de sus hermanas. – "Vestidos que probar, pantalones que calzar, camisas que ajustar, sacos y sombreros que confeccionar, ¡un mundo de trabajo que realizar!" -

- "Cierto, muy cierto, y el tiempo es oro y no ha de sobrar para tan activa princesa. Debemos apurarnos" – dijo Muffin por detrás con Kilian y Rose ya apostadas a cada lado del desconcertado samurai para empujarle de nuevo a su sala de torturas principal donde maniquíes y carros de hierro con múltiples perchas con trajes parecían ser la decoración del momento.

¡Ah, tenían tanto para jugar y divertirse! ¡Sería un día tan encantador!

_**(Continúa en la parte II...)**_

* * *

**Anotaciones 2:** +hace las maletas y se va al exilio + ¡Un gran gusto conocerles! Espero verles en la segunda parte antes de que Meganda me mate, pero como va la cosa, me va a perseguir al fin de los tiempos.

Bueno, vamos con las anotaciones finales: Kilian, Shiori, Rose y Muffin son cuatro geniales autoras de FF y las quiero un montón, las hice muy fangirls nada más para divertirnos un rato, espero no se hayan ofendido ;;

Blanche, según el sitio sobre los significados de los nombres, es Blanco o Puro en Francés, y la verdad, por como es la viejita, no pude resistir ponérselo.

Como Hana y Segu, Blanche también esta basada en una persona real y esas cosas que escribí de ella también esa persona las dice.

Y para agregar, mezclé las dos canciones de Mulan: la española y la mexicana juntas para hacer esta ;)

Espero les guste el capítulo hasta ahora. Se hacen reviews, flames y comentarios de todo tipo :3

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente parte!


	6. 4 Quiero ser como tú II

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo lectores hermosos! Como dije antes, para que no sufran por lo largo de este infame capítulo, lo dividí en tres y los subí al mismo tiempo para que no se pierdan nada de esta cosa tan rara XD.

¡Espero les guste!

**Aclaración:** D.Gray-Man obviamente no me pertenece, porque, bueno, Hoshino no me lo quiso regalar cuando se lo pedí ni tampoco quiso que Allen y Kanda se casaran y tuviesen miles de hijitos tan bishies como ellos.

Las canciones le pertenecen a Disney y las escucho todas las veces en las que Mai, a punta de pistola, me obliga a escribir para poder inspirarme correctamente.

**Anotaciones:** No hay MPREG, lo juro por mi colección de yaoi y por mi carrera.

El musical de hoy fue pedido por las chicas porque querían que él cantase esa canción, e igual que con el de Mulan de la parte I tuve que modificarlo para que quedase bien.

¡Mil gracias por el nombre del buscador, Rose! No sabía que ponerle y me sacaste las papas del agua. ¡Mil gracias! :3

Una berlina es un tipo de carruaje cerrado muy bonito y elegante. Puede ser tirado que nunca son menos de dos pero tampoco más de seis, y tiene un asiento para el conductor, llamado pescador, y otro para el acompañante que están fuera de la misma. Dentro de ella hay asientos mullidos y cómodos para los pasajeros con cortinas para las ventanas y todo. Si tienen dificultades para imaginarlo acuerdense del de la Cenicienta o el de La Leyende del Jinete sin Cabeza.

**Anotaciones Especiales:** Para a quienes gustan de poner fotos en los paneles para lanzar dardos, he juntado un par de fotitos de cómo se ven los personajes originales para que se hagan un idea de cómo va la cosa. No es que sean iguales a ellos, pero es para que en sus mentes ya tengan una imagen a la cual insultar.

_Hana Hakkoin _(parece más princesa china que japonesa Oo)_: _i36 (punto) tinypic (punto) com (barra) 2jb7ipx (punto) jpg

_Takahiko Hakkoin _(imagínenlo castaño, no rubio y deshínchenle los labios): i34 (punto) tinypic (punto) com (barra) j5b0ax (punto) jpg

_Segu Hakkoin _(esta foto fue traída a ustedes por Chungyang-chang): i33 (punto) tinypic (punto) com (barra) 108e4k4 (punto) jpg

Para que más o menos se orienten que clase de visión tiene Segu del mundo les he confeccionado esta imagen, que es un poco pesada pero espero se les cargue bien, de cómo son Kanda y Allen según él.:

**¡PRECAUCIÓN! Esta imagen puede causar daño severo al fangirlismo y / o llanto (o risa) incontrolable. No vean esta imagen inmediatamente antes o después de comer, dormir o realizar alguna actividad como, por ejemplo, chatear. PROSIGAN BAJO SU PROPIA DISCRECIÓN Y TENGAN CUIDADO, ¡ES UNA IMAGEN MUY PESADA!: **img253 (punto) imageshack (punto) us (barra) img253 (barra) 1368 (barra) kandaesbonitooz5 (punto) jpg

Aquellos que tengan conexiones lentas aprieten solo este link que contiene nada más a la Segu Vision: i36 (punto) tinypic (punto) com (barra) 2efkfpt (punto) jpg

Desafortunadamente se perderán todas las otras imágenes bonitas de Allen y Kanda, pero es un sacrificio que se debe hacer por la conexión lenta ;;

**Advertencias:** Seguimos con el musical barato, los insultos, el travestismo, las autoras de fics metidas dentro del fic y Segu sigue existiendo. En sumario: Un horror.

¡Ah! Y Meganda, digo, Kanda, las sigue buscando chicas. Yo que ustedes me escondo (porque de hecho, ya lo hice XD).

Y ahora sí, prosigamos con este capítulo interminable.

* * *

_Capítulo 4 – Quiero ser como tú (Parte II)_

.-.

- "¡Ah! ¡Hakkoin-san! Por favor... Yo... Yo..." – Le rogó antes de que un suave suspiro escapara de sus exquisitos y trémulos labios al cerrar fuertemente sus preciosos ojos cual la plata. Aquella situación no le convencía y le incomodaba demasiado, sentía que eso que hacían no era lo correcto pero sin embargo era algo que deseaba hacer hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo y Segu Hakkoin, astuto y perspicaz como siempre, le había descubierto con un simple juego de preguntas. Es que era tan fácil leerle a veces...

- "Walker-san..." – Escuchó como aquella voz muy masculina le llamaba, esas fuertes y grandes manos apretando con gentileza sus hombros haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo de pies a cabeza para luego tensarse hasta el último de sus músculos. No estaba seguro, no sabía que hacer. ¿Era correcto hacer eso? No lo sabía y le estaba carcomiendo el corazón.

"Allen-kun..." – Le volvió a llamar, su nombre sonando más dulce ahora que nunca. Allen abrió con suavidad sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltearse lentamente al gran hombre, quien le recibió con una gran sonrisa llena de gentileza y confianza. ¿Quién podría resistirse a tan encantador hombre? Él, al menos ya no podía, su voluntad se había extinguido desde el preciso momento en el que habían cruzado el umbral de la habitación.

"Allen-kun..." – susurró, estando peligrosamente cerca del rostro del menor – "Te ves bien vestido así, deja que te compre este traje y te aseguro que por fin tu princesa se rendirá ante ti como ya lo hizo mi princesa" – sentenció finalmente Segu con una sonrisa muy fraternal después de alejarse del dubitativo albino. Allen se veía muy atractivo con aquel traje azul marino que le calzaba a la perfección, el chaleco gris resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y la corbata verde le daba ese último toque de color que completaba el conjunto. Si con esas ropas no conseguía pareja entonces el mundo estaba totalmente ciego y nadie tendría oportunidad en lo absoluto a la hora de conseguir el amor de sus vidas

Allen se sonrojó al verse en el gran espejo, Segu detrás todavía sonriéndole fraternalmente, feliz con la decisión de haberles llevado a tanto los buscadores como el exorcista a comprar ropa porque la ajena había tenido un penoso final en aquella pelea de la mañana. Era imperioso dejar de lado las rasgadas ropas para cambiarlas por trajes acordes a la talla de cada uno y salir cuanto antes a realizar la misión encomendada, pero por supuesto, las ropas no podían ser cualquiera, uno nunca sabía con quien podría uno encontrarse la calle y la primera impresión contaba o al menos era lo que así Segu pensaba. Un buena impresión cerraba un excelente negocio y andar con personas harapientas le daba una mala impresión a todos.

- "Es que... Hakkoin-san" -

- "Dime Segu" – Interrumpió el mayor no muy contento por las protestas del menor.

- "Segu-san, es que yo..." – Tartamudeó Allen, sin poder encontrar las palabras para describir la razón por la cual no quería que le comprase el atuendo. Con honestidad, le daba un poco de vergüenza que alguien más tuviese que pagar por sus cosas, no porque fuese desagradecido u orgulloso o le pareciesen desagradables tan lindas acciones, sino porque le daba algo de culpa estar tan endeudado por su maestro al punto de ser incapaz de mantenerse, esa fea sensación de ser una suerte de sanguijuela de aquellos a quien tanto quería era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

- "Allen-kun" – dijo Segu, obligando a que el aludido se voltease para verle cara a cara. Segu parecía no estar contento con la indecisión del menor en lo absoluto y se le notaba en la mirada y en el gesto. Tomando la corbata entre sus manos, el mayor la ajustó y acomodó apropiadamente. – "Allen-kun, úsalo, eres un caballero y debes verte como tal" - Sentenció el hombre, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. – "Y hablando de ser caballeros..." – Allen parpadeó varias veces al sentir como una gran mano rozaba su mejilla, escalando hasta su frente para perderse en un mar de suaves cabellos canosos, exponiendo la marca de la estrella invertida. – "Tenemos que hacer algo con esa fea marca en tu ojo y arreglarte el pelo, no te queda bien, destacas mucho y te ves muy desarreglado" -

Examinando la sala a su alrededor, y tras encontrar aquello que buscaba, Segu hizo un leve movimiento con su mano para que unas señoritas, las cuales habían estado presentes durante todo el tiempo con ellos pero quienes se habían quedado apostadas en silencio cerca de una de las paredes, se acercasen a él para que el hombre, con un Francés muy claro y entonado, les hablase suavemente sin que Allen pudiese entenderles ni una palabra.

- "Allen-kun" –Segu le llamó tras voltearse de nuevo hacia él, ignorando a las sonrientes jovencitas que andaban juntando sus materiales para empezar una tarea desconocida para el albino - "Las señoritas te van a arreglar para que te veas presentable. Te veré afuera en el carruaje, debo atender ciertos asuntos primero" – Y diciendo esas palabras, Segu Hakkoin se marchó del recinto dejando a Allen detrás, este sin saber como sentirse con respecto a él y sus palabras.

Las mujeres gráciles y presurosas le guiaron hacia una mullida silla donde le obligaron a sentarse, descansando sobre un mueble una gran caja que se desplegó revelando así múltiples frascos, toallas y toallitas, esmaltes y quita esmaltes, pinceles y brochas y cajitas y cajetillas con mil polvos de diferentes y brillantes colores. Allen tragó en seco antes de que las señoritas se le abalanzarán encima.

Sería un interesante resultado.

* * *

Segu exhaló con fuerza, mordiéndose luego el labio inferior para no protestar o insultar en su lengua nativa. No era correcto que dejase que su enojo tomase lo que quedaba de su paciencia y afectase su comportamiento. Haber tenido una discusión con su primo por la relevancia que tenía su accionar en sus finanzas estaba fuera de discusión, se quedaría allí, al lado de su princesa hasta que esta aceptase desposarle con o sin la bendición de Takahiko. Él no había pasado al menos quince años de su vida buscándole para que luego le quisiesen poner palos en las ruedas y detener lo que tanto le había costado.

Había veces en la que las ganas de abofetear al hombre y decirle que dejase de comportarse como su padre le eran más fuertes que el sentido común y los modales. Si solo él encontrase alguien tan perfecto como Kanda y se enamorase le entendería mucho mejor y sería mucho más feliz, pero a Takahiko el dinero era sinónimo de romance y las personas solamente molestias.

El chillido de las puertas de aquel viejo edificio donde esperaba al pequeño albino se abrieron de par en par le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Viendo hacia adentro del mismo Segu se sorprendió rotundamente: Allí, en el marco de la puerta había un atractivo y elegante jovencito, que si no fuese porque él mismo, con su impecable gusto, había elegido aquel traje y porque el jovencito cargaba su distintivo gollem en su cabeza no le hubiese reconocido en lo absoluto.

- "¡Allen-kun, estas irreconocible" – exclamó el hombre muy feliz con el trabajo desempeñado por las talentosas mujeres, a las cuales recomendaría entre sus pares. Allen ya no era el Allen que tanto le desconcertaba y molestaba a veces ver sino que ahora era un muchachito de sana apariencia, su rostro impecable sin cicatrices que le afearan y sus cabellos ahora castaños por la peluca tan bien colocada por aquellas mujeres. Por fin se veía normal, como cualquier caballero debía verse. Era un lástima, sin embargo, que nada pudiese hacerse con aquellos ojos plateados tan fuera de lo común; si solo hubiese una forma de cambiarlos a algún otro color más normal como celestes o verdes, el cambio hubiese sido cien por ciento exitoso. Pero bueno, no todo era milagros en la vida.

Allen simplemente se sonrojó aún más ante las palabras del mayor, ya aquellas mujeres habían hecho lo suyo también con piropos acerca de cuan lindo se veía sin la cicatriz y que a pesar de que debían colocarle la peluca por petición de su cliente más importante, se veía muy bien ahora que esas marcas no llamaban la atención.

En cierta forma al antiguamente albino exorcista no le había molestado tanto el cambio, en el pasado fueron cuantiosas las veces en la que su cabellera blanca como la nieve y la marca que portaba como un recuerdo de lo que le había hecho a Mana llamaron la atención de los indeseados, y más de una vez había sido víctima de tratos discriminatorios, algo que Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee habían notado demasiado bien cuando este, incluso en los días más calurosos del verano, usaba el saco de los exorcistas con la capucha puesta para evitar que lo viesen. Los tres sentían pena por el jovencito aunque no lo dijesen y era por eso que durante las pocas veces que este llevaba la cabeza descubierta, cuando alguien siquiera dudaba de verle feo, estos le retribuían la mirada con una advertencia de que si intentaba algo la pagaría con creces.

- "Finalmente te ves como todo un caballero" – dijo Segu orgulloso mientras arreglaba el collarín del muchacho, tratando de no mancharse los guantes blancos con el maquillaje. – "Ahora sí estas presentable para todos y veo que las señoritas te regalaron todo el material como les ordené lo hicieran" – acotó al observar que ahora este cargaba un gran maletín con todos los maquillajes usados y las instrucciones para su uso, además de una caja cilíndrica donde se hallaba otra peluca similar en color a la que Allen usaba en ese momento, como un repuesto en caso de que la suya quedase arruinada. –"Ahora podrás verte siempre bien y no andar con esas fachas en la Orden" – Y rió estruendosamente, pero Allen se mantuvo callado sin acotar o comentar acerca de sus hirientes palabras. Era innecesario tomarse aquella molestia después de que este pagase por todo el tratamiento y tampoco sería caballeresco de su parte decirle al mayor que sus comentarios le hacían quedar mal. Tal vez, después de todo, no era su intención sonar así ya que Segu era demasiado tajante y directo a la hora de hablar, algo que era muy evidente en su personalidad.

- "Hakkoin-san" – Un buscador ataviado de galas formales como el resto se les acercó tras llamar su atención. – "A través de los comentarios de la población hemos descubierto un posible foco de accionar de la Inocencia que hemos venido a buscar. No se encuentra demasiado cerca de aquí, desafortunadamente" – Informó muy serio, aunque esta seriedad no duró mucho cuando su atención fue capturada por Timcampy, al cual se le había enganchado una de sus patitas en el cinto del gran sombrero de copa y ahora luchaba por zafarse. Los comentarios de Segu no le habían gustado en lo absoluto, su amo era perfecto como era y lo quería mucho no solo porque a veces le rascaba la panza o le mimaba mucho, sino porque era una muy buena persona que le trataba bien a él y a todos por igual. Si solo la cinta no lo hubiese enganchado, esa nariz respingada suya tendría muchas marquitas de dientes en aquel momento.

"Walker-san, ¿es usted?" – preguntó el buscador incrédulo ante semejante cambio. La sonrisa del hombre se agrandó al ver como el pequeño jovencito se ruborizaba aún más, descubriendo así quien era de verdad. – "¡Se ve muy bien, Walker-san! ¡Parece todo un príncipe!" –

- "Etto... Yo... Muchas gracias, Albert-san" – Le sonrió Allen cálidamente entretanto ayudaba a Timcampy a zafarse del lío en el que se había metido, acariciándole dulcemente entre las alitas al gollem cuando este por fin estuvo libre y muy enojado por no poder morder al grandullón. Se merecía que alguien le pusiese en su lugar y era injusto que no le dejasen.

- "Debemos partir cuanto antes entonces. Allen-kun, la berlina nos espera" – dijo Segu antes de adentrarse en el opulento vehículo, dejando la puerta abierta para que Allen le siguiese. Mientras más rápido partiesen, más rápido resolverían el conflicto y más rápido vería él a su hermosa princesa, seguramente ataviada cual reina, esperándole en el nuevo hogar puesto que no volvería a la derruida mansión, con una de las más grandes sonrisas solo para él. Todo sería perfecto.

Con los buscadores ya sentados sobre el pescante para el cochero y el acompañante, el equipaje de Allen bien asegurado y ellos dentro del carruaje bien acomodados, partieron en pos de la inocencia, sin saber lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

Allen sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a través de la ventana de la elegante berlina, demasiado embelesado con el paisaje para ocuparse de prestarle atención a Segu y su curiosa escritura.

Paris era una de ciudades favoritas. Había estado en solo una vez, cuando todavía andaba detrás de su maestro aprendiendo el oficio de ser exorcista y de la estafa profesional mediante un juego de póquer, y aunque solo habían estado una noche, ver la torre Eiffel tan hermosa destacando en el oscuro firmamento había hecho que el pequeño quedase prendada de ella; y ahora que era de día y podía ver más como, por ejemplo, como la gente se desenvolvía o los pequeños detalles que hacían de esa ciudad una maravilla, no podía dejar de verla.

Si solo tuviese un pequeño tiempo a solas con Kanda en alguna peatonal, en algún museo o en algún bar, tal vez tomaría el coraje necesario para confesársele de una vez por todas.

Y hablando del rey hecho reina de Francia...

Un suspiro abandonó los labios del jovencito antes de volverse a sentar correctamente, descansando su cuerpo contra el respaldo del asiento. Tantas cosas habían pasado en esos días tan locos que a veces le costaba creer que realmente habían sucedido. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que el malhumorado de Yuu Kanda era en realidad todo un pomposo príncipe escondido en los oscuros pasillos de la Orden? Aunque eso explicaba muy bien porque a veces el hombre se daba aires de superior aún era muy raro de asimilar y la idea de que Yuu alguna vez había pululado por esos círculos, considerando como él era, no parecía ir de la mano con el concepto que tenía de él. Eso sí, y que nunca lo atrapase con esto, el solo pensar en Yuu como un príncipe clásico, de esos que usaban calzas apretadas y camisas con pomposas y grandes mangas y que montaban caballos blancos, le partía de la risa. Si alguna vez Lenalee lo vestía así le sería muy difícil no reírsele en la cara como ahora tenía problemas para no reírse muy fuerte frente a Segu.

- "¿Allen-kun?" – El aludido elevó la mirada para estar cara a cara con Segu – "¿Estas bien, pequeño?" – le preguntó el mayor entretanto dejaba de lado su cuaderno y pluma, ya olvidados para tocar otros temas más particulares como el indagar sobre el origen de aquella risita o lloriqueo, porque aún no sabía que era.

- "¿Eh? ¡Ah! Etto, yo..." – Allen tartamudeó esperando que sus ideas se acomodasen finalmente, su cerebro demasiado ocupado mostrándole miles de imágenes de Kanda como un príncipe de cuento de hadas muy pomposo y lleno de estrellitas como para procesar una excusa coherente.

- "¿Pensando en alguien especial?" – volvió a preguntar el mayor, a lo que Allen respondió solamente con una tierna sonrisita y un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas. Era tan fácil leer a alguien tan puro y tan pequeño como Allen, el amor, después de todo, siempre llegaba a buen puerto para albergarse en el corazón. – "Paris es la ciudad de los enamorados, sabías eso, ¿no? Tal vez, luego, en alguna otra misión puedas traer a esa chica que tanto quieres, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! La hermosa Lenalee Lee" – el hombre hizo una pausa para sonreírle – "Te elegiste a una linda señorita, eh, Allen-kun" -

Allen tuvo que contener una risita nuevamente ante el comentario de Segu. Pobre Segu, había asumido todo mal. Lenalee Lee, sin dudas algunas, era una de las más hermosas jovencitas que él había conocido en su vida y también poseedora de un corazón tan grande como pocos, eso no lo podía negar ni aunque estuviese Komui con sus Komurines a punto de disfrazarlo de pulpo y cocinarlo estilo ceviche; Lenalee era una mujer extraordinaria, quien lo quería mucho y él a ella también pero su cariño no trascendía más de aquella frontera amistosa y casi fraternal que implícitamente ambos tenían. Además, si por alguna de esas cosas raras de la vida el amor hubiese florecido entre ellos, lo negaría y dejaría el camino para quien realmente merecía aquel cariño: Bookman Junior Lavi.

Todavía tenía fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de aquella misión que habían tenido en el corazón de México hacía unos cuantos meses atrás. Komui les había asignado a Lavi y a él ir en pos de una presunta Inocencia, igual que siempre lo había hecho, y por una de esas cosas de la vida habían aterrizado en plena fiesta regional. El loco remedo de Bookman, como siempre le había gustado más que nada en la vida la música y el baile le había llevado a la rastra hasta el corazón mismo de aquella fiesta, dejándole de lado al primer STRIKE! cuando una hermosa jovencita se había cruzado en su radar ligón patentado.

Por momentos la diversión había sido el tema de la noche y Allen se las había pasado de mil maravillas, bailando de aquí para allá con la gente que gentilmente le había recibido, bebiendo y comiendo comidas autóctonas y haciendo todo tipo de payasadas que había aprendido cuando niño. Una de las mejores noches de su vida, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero todo fue jolgorio y diversión hasta que entre trompo y giro encontró a Lavi dando cátedra a los muchachos acerca de temas de importancia internacional y universal como "como lograr que tu flequillo parezca un flamingo enojado como el mío" y "las mil y un razones de porque Yuu-chan debería teñirse el pelo de rosa y hacerse bucles". Al parecer, entre seducción y sed, el hombre no se había percatado que la mayoría de las bebidas eran tragos fantasía o jugos mezclados con alcohol, los cuales estaban tan bien hechos que al primer trago ni siquiera se sentía el sabor del fuerte alcohol y fue por eso que recién al cuarto vaso Lavi se fue al piso con compañía incluida.

Trastabillando y llevándose puesto cuanto florero y adorno de la recepción y de la habitación que compartían había, Allen y Lavi lograron regresar al dormitorio; y fue entonces cuando Allen cerró la puerta con llave que el pelirrojo pasó de la fase "borracho feliz" a "borracho triste" en un nanosegundo: Lavi simplemente se había lanzado al pie de la cama y no dejaba de llorar acerca de mil imbecilidades como que nunca había visto a papa noel, que el quería que su corte de pelo se pareciese a un águila y no un flamingo, que era un bodrio ser exorcista y bookman, y mil cosas más que hacían que uno se preguntase si para ser bookman a uno le tenían que faltar todos los caramelos del tarro; pero cuando la "conversación" derivó en amores y cariño, la tristeza del joven se hizo demasiado evidente y lágrimas llenas de pesar y dolor rodaron por aquellas mejillas.

Entre sozollos y llantos, aferrado a la camisa del menor quien había acudido a su lado para abrazado y confórtale como buen amigo que era, en una mezcla rara entre Inglés y otro idioma que desconocía pero suponía era el nativo del misterioso pelirrojo, Lavi confesó querer a Lenalee o por lo menos eso le dio a entender al menor entre tanta verborrea y confusión. Lavi tenía un corazoncito después de todo y se lo habían robado cuando él no creía tener uno.

Aquella noche agitada, mientras el pueblo se divertía de lo grande en las afueras con música y baile, se durmieron juntos acurrucados en la misma cama, Allen abrazando a su amigo cuidando de él y tratando de no dormir para estar con él cuando despertase y ayudarle con su resaca. Él cuidaría de Lavi hasta que Lenalee se diese cuenta de los sentimientos del joven y tal vez, con algo de suerte, los correspondiese. Eso era lo que se había jurado a sí mismo y eso era lo que mantendría. Un Lavi para una Lenalee y ojalá una Lenalee para un Lavi.

Si solamente las buscadoras que les habían acompañado dejaran de comentar por los pasillos que eran pareja quizás las cosas se moverían más rápidamente para ellos dos.

- "Espero que pronto terminemos con la misión" – escuchó a Segu decir, sacándole de sus pensamientos. – "No espero para mostrarle la ciudad a la princesa, ¡se ha perdido tanto por estar tan agotada!" -

Una gran y gorda gota rodó por la cabeza de Allen y una versión mini y personalizada hizo lo suyo por la cabeza de Timcampy. Y dale con lo de princesa, ¿el gigantón no iba a dar el brazo a torcer con ese apodo tan raro que a Kanda no le gustaba? Fuera como fuera no podía negarle que a él también le hubiese gustado visitar cada rincón de Paris con Kanda. Era la ciudad del amor después de todo y una oportunidad parecía florecer en cada esquina.

- "Quizás con un poco de este fresco aire se sienta mejor y tenga ganas de pasear, hace tanto que no vamos a ningún lugar juntos" – Suspiró el gran hombre, perdido en sus propias ensoñaciones, con una pequeña sonrisa que revelaba que aquel pensamiento era tal vez lo que más deseaba hacer desde hacía tanto, pero tanto tiempo.

Después de pensarlo un rato largo y tomando mucho coraje para ello, Allen se acercó levemente al mayor apoyando sus manos contra el asiento para adelantarse. Segu a veces podía picarle la curiosidad y él no podía evitar querer saber sobre el pasado de aquellos dos. – "Segu-san, ¿usted y Kanda se conocen hace mucho?" –

El mayor le sonrió, como siempre lo hacía para con el pequeño, algo fraternal y algo al mismo tiempo distante, mirándole como si quisiese decirle "la curiosidad mata al gato, ¿lo sabías?". – "Conozco a Kanda-hime desde el día que nació, yo tenía 6 años pero la impresión fue duradera. Apenas le vi supe que la princesa Kaguya le había enviado al mundo para mi" –

- "¿La princesa Kaguya?" –

Segu se rió por lo bajo al ver el rostro incrédulo de Allen al preguntarle. Los chicos de ahora sabían tan poco de tantas cosas, y no era que pretendiese que el supiera acerca de la historia, pero al menos, teniendo a tan hermosa diva como lo era su princesa cerca de él, eso debía ser motivación suficiente como para que conociese la historia del Japón de principio a la actualidad.

- "La princesa Kaguya fue, según lo que antiguo folklore así lo dice, un ser que provino de la Luna y a quien se le atribuye la creación y erupción del Monte Fuji" – dijo Segu muy serio como si estuviese enseñando historia antigua – "Hay muchas versiones de su historia y cada una le atribuye algo diferente: desde cubrir la necesidad de una pareja sin hijos tomando el rol de su hija hasta ser la proveedora de grandes fortunas" -

"Se decía cuando era niño que a la madre de Kanda la mismísima Kaguya fue a visitarle al saber que esta sufría y moría por no poder tener hijos, sintiendo empatía por la dulce mujer, y que fue gracias a su intervención que Kanda nació" -

- "¿Entonces Kanda es un ser mítico?" – preguntó Allen muy sorprendido con los ojos tan grandes como platos de sopa sintiendo que, como Marie hacía unos días, había caído en la Dimensión Desconocida también. Aunque si se lo ponía a pensar bien tal vez la Inocencia había sido el causante de todo lo que le pasó a la mamá de Kanda y por ende eso había causado que Kanda se convirtiese en portador de la Inocencia después. Al menos eso parecía cuadrar.

- "Es simplemente una leyenda, Allen-kun" – Segu dijo tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de sacudirle los cabellos afectuosamente como solía hacer con todos los niños pequeños. – "Hay mil explicaciones lógicas y científicas para lo que le pudo haber sucedido a la madre de Kanda. De todas formas para mi solo existe una: Kanda nació porque estábamos destinados el uno para el otro, prueba fehaciente de nuestro gran amor" – Sentenció finalmente de nuevo en su ensoñación. Kanda se veía tan bonito en sus sueños, ahí con alitas de ángel y rodeado de rosas que no podía evitar volver allí de vez en cuando.

- "Entonces Kanda es una princesa..." – Allen dijo a nadie en particular antes de suspirar y abrazar a Timcampy bien cerca, feliz por el ambiente tranquilo que se había creado entre ellos dos.

- "¡Y no cualquier princesa! ¡Sino la más bella, hermosa y gloriosa que jamás ha existido y jamás existirá!" – Segu exclamó de repente y Allen casi vuela con Timcampy y equipaje fuera de la berlina por ello. – "Y como Kaguya-Hime es tan buena y generosa, estoy seguro que también bendecirá nuestro sagrado matrimonio y no solo eso, ¡sino que nos bendecirá con muchos y saludables niños que serán tan bellos como su madre y tan inteligentes como yo!" – Y el hombre volvió a romper en fuertes carcajadas al mismo tiempo que los golpeaba una imagen mental de Kanda, totalmente ukeficado y en kimono rosado y prístino, con el rostro suavemente ruborizado y los ojitos llenos de pequeñas lágrimas, aferrándose al fuerte pecho de Segu, quien parecía muy complacido por aquel hecho, mientras confesaba tímidamente con un susurro que estaba embarazado de Segu para ocultar luego ese precioso rostro sonrojado detrás de su mano por la vergüenza que sentía de que un acto tan pasional hubiese tenido tan visibles consecuencias.

...

Nunca en la vida la necesidad de gritar, chillar, patalear, tirarse por la ventana y o puerta más cercana y rogar a la Virgen de Luján con toda el alma que le borrasen la memoria había sido tan fuerte e intensa como en ese momento tanto para Allen como para todos los pobres lectores que me van a pasar la cuenta del psicólogo después del receso. ¡Era una cosa de locos! ¡Están todos locos estos romanos! Y yo me voy a volver a quedar pobre pagándoles las sesiones a todos ustedes...

En un acto de valentía, o tal vez por la falta de neuronas coherentes y no agónicas del momento, Allen intentó corregir al grandullón con tacto y delicadeza. - "... Etto, Segu-san, Kanda es un nene, un niño, un varoncito..." – Al ver que el hombre parecía no entender sus palabras y le miraba con cara de "¿y qué significa eso?", lo intentó de nuevo acompañándose de las manos para explicarle. – "Los nenes _no tienen_ hijitos, las nenas _tienen_ hijitos" –

- "¡Aaaaaaahhhh!" – exclamó finalmente Segu, comprendiendo a que se refería para el alivio del albino quien temía tener que usar muñequitos para explicar como llegaban los bebes al mundo. – "¿Ese detallecito? ¡Tsk! No creo que interfiera en lo absoluto. Seguramente después de que la Princesa Kaguya vea cuan felices somos, nos obsequiara con el regalo de la paternidad. ¿O acaso no piensas que la maternidad le sentaría bien a Kanda-hime?" -

Allen le miró como si dos cabezas le hubiesen crecido, una sobre cada hombro, ante semejante descabellada y descolocada pregunta. Kanda, _¿de mamá?_ Bueno, tal vez, quizás, no lo sabía muy bien; él ya era homicida por default e imaginarlo con cambios de humor y antojos... Así era como debía ser el Apocalipsis en su clímax y en su versión Overkill, aunque si se lo ponía a pensar bien y suplantaba alguna que otra cosa...

La imagen de Kanda como una figura paterna - materna, pero no cualquier Kanda, sino el bien bonito y conocido, el que no había sido ultrajado por la Segu Visión tres veces al hilo sin parar, no era tan desagradable en lo absoluto y de hecho le era fascinante: Imaginarse a ese frío hombre ser gentil y cariñoso, en su forma claro estaba, con un pequeñito o una pequeñita exacto calco de él le sacaba una sonrisa muy tierna y llena de esperanzas. Podía verlo cargando a ese chiquitín muy feliz con la mirada orgullosa para su pequeño hijo y la mirada desafiante para quienes se atreviesen a lastimarlo o mirarle raro.

O quizás más tierno aún diciéndole a aquel pequeñín que no debía llorar porque se había raspado la rodilla jugando sino que debía ser fuerte porque él así sabía que lo era, todo aquel discurso dicho entretanto limpiaba la pequeña herida y le ponía una simpática curita con pequeños Komurines para luego sacudirle los cabellos al menor en un gesto de cariño paternal.

O tal vez, como aquellos padres de antaño de las viejas historias, Kanda con una niña en un brazo y un niño en el otro, estos en pijamas, acurrucados en su tibio abrazo y todos apostados frente a una ventana mientras el Japonés les explicaba porque no tenían que temerle a los truenos y a los rayos así como explicándoles como se formaban y porque se veían así cuando caían, pero igual, indulgente por ser padre, les permitiría a ambos dormir con él esa noche si prometían ser buenos niños y luego dormir en sus camitas, con sus ositos y conejitos.

Allen suspiró con suavidad entretanto cerraba sus ojos. Aquella visión... ¡Cómo le gustaría participar de esa última visión! Ser quien le acompañase a Kanda en el discurso, quien mimase a los pequeños antes de entregarles vasos con leche calientita para que pudiesen dormir bien y tuviesen sus pancitas calientitas antes de irse a dormir, y luego cargarlos hacía la cama de ambos, acurrucándolos en el centro de la misma entre ellos dos, darles un suave beso de buenas noches en la frente y verles dormir felices con Timcampy haciendo las de un peluche para luego sonreírse con su gran amor por la ternura que despertaban esos pequeñines en sus corazones y finalmente, con un beso de adiós para Yuu, dormirse todos juntos muy felices.

Una familia con Kanda, eso sonaba tan pero tan bien.

- "¿Walker-san? ¿Walker-san?" – Escuchó que le llamaba Albert, quien ahora estaba casi inclinado frente a él y le tomaba por el hombro, sorprendiendo a Allen. ¿Cuándo Segu había salido de la berlina y cuándo había entrado Albert? O mejor dicho, ¿cuándo se había detenido la berlina? ¿Acaso había estado soñando despierto tan profundamente como para olvidarse de la existencia del mundo? – "Walker-san, hemos llegado a destino" -

Asintiendo a las palabras del buscador, y permitiéndole a él bajar primero, Allen bajó de la berlina, su cuerpo tiritando con el aire frío de la tarde que empezaba a caer. Con algo de suerte terminarían la misión pronto.

* * *

Kanda rezongó, murmuró e insultó, mentalmente claro estaba, a cuanta criatura en el puto mundo vivía. Si solamente tuviese a Mugen en mano todos, pero **TODOS** y cada uno de los seres vivos del condenadísimo planeta hubiesen sido linchados, ultrajados, asesinados y tal vez rematados si quedaban vivos por ser una manga de desgraciados para con él. Por supuesto, todos salvo él, el moyashi y Jerry. Tarado todavía no era y sabía que si la subsistencia de ellos dos dependía de la cocina de alguno de ellos vivirían solamente tres días cuando la sopa y la gelatina se agotasen.

¿Cómo podía ser que él, un homicida declarado, frío desgraciado y por demás temerario, se hubiese visto reducido a una princesita de cuento indefensa frente a cuatro modistas con conocimiento de las variantes del Kung Fu y el uso indebido del metro?

Tal vez era el vestido, quizás era la falta perenne de masculinidad de los pasados cinco días o tal vez, y creía firmemente que esta era la causa principal, era el hecho de que lo habían amenazado con depilarlo en la línea del bikini como quisiese volverse a escapar otra vez.

Si preguntan por las piernas y las axilas, les diré que esas áreas fueron ya depiladas tras los dos primeros intentos de escape y todavía le dolían como los mil y un demonios.

Las mujeres si que eran masoquistas, venir a hacerse esas porquerías en pos de la belleza...

Kanda hundió la cabeza en la cabecera de la camilla y volvió a rezongar, murmurar e insultar mentalmente mientras una señora grandota intentaba masajearle la espalda. Al menos algo bueno había sucedido: le estaban mimando, con lo mucho que le gustaba aunque no lo admitiese, y ya le habían alimentado y tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para partirle la cabeza a Segu contra el concreto cuando lo viese. Eso si Blanche presente le dejaba de molestar.

- "Por favor, princesa, se lo suplico, debe comer más" – dijo la viejita mientras sostenía un tenedor frente de su rostro con alguna verdura que suponía era espinaca o algo similar. Le habían vendido un gran buzón en plena avenida con eso de la "comida asiática" y "todo lo que usted quisiera comer, se le serviría"; a fin de cuentas Blanche había elegido que debía comer y salvo por un mísero plato de soba, todo le disgustaba, la mayoría porque estaban pobremente cocinados y el resto por el significado que acarreaban: dieta para futura mamá.

No necesitaba dos neuronas, una en cada polo de su cerebro, para analizar que toda la comida servida era para asegurarse de que si alguna vez quedase embarazado, cosa que el destino, afortunadamente y tocando madera sin patas, todavía no le había dado la sorpresa afirmándole que era posible, el pequeño bebé que creciese dentro de él fuese fuerte y saludable. ¡Qué estúpidos que eran por dios! Aún no entendía porque seguían todos con ese tema fijo para con él. Era un clásico: todos los que alguna vez habían intentado desposarle cuando más joven creían que porque su madre había quedado embarazada milagrosamente tras aparentar ser estéril él, aún siendo varón, también podría. Si alguna vez encontraba al monumental imbécil que había esparcido el rumor lo iba a masacrar de forma tal que un director de teatro luego, muchos años después, basaría esa escena para dirigir la obra Kill Bill.

- "Por favor, mi señora, abra bien grande la boquita" – lo intentó de nuevo la vieja, ahora moviendo el tenedor de arriba abajo y de adelante hacia atrás. –"Aquí viene el avioncito..."-

- "Ya te dije que no, no quiero más" – le respondió entre dientes el samurai. La vieja ya le había metido cinco bocados cuando había abierto la boca para insultarla e iba por la sexta.

Estúpida vieja y más aún estúpido Segu por haberle dado aquellas ordenes.

Resignado, Kanda volteó el rostro y esperó a que el tiempo pasara. No creía que las locas con título de sastre se tardasen más en confeccionarle un par de pantalones. ¿Qué tan difícil era?

* * *

Perdido. Estaba completa y totalmente perdido, abandonado cual perrito en el medio de la nada a la izquierda y dos pasos adelante.

A veces realmente odiaba tener la orientación de una brújula oxidada.

Allen exhaló con fuerza, abrazándose para mantener el calor dentro de aquella chaqueta tan hermosamente confeccionada pero pobre a la hora de calentar su cuerpito congelado. Cómo había ido a parar desde uno de los barrios más tranquilos de París a la periferia del Moulin Rouge era algo que le rebanaba la cabeza al pensarlo. Era como si alguna fuerza más grande, como si el destino o la deuda de Cross le impulsasen a perderse cada dos por tres para el horror del joven. Tenía una suerte del demonio.

A ver, a ver, ¿cómo era que se había perdido? Ah sí, tras hacerse el héroe en pos de salvar a Timcampy de que se lo comiese un gato. Bueno, al menos estaban los dos juntos y Tim no había terminado en la panza del bicho.

En el epicentro de la revolución artística, romántica, literaria y anda a saber cuantas cosas más, el famoso barrio bohemio del que parecían salir clones y clones de Tiedoll por todos los callejones, con primos segundos de Cross y alguna que otra Anita, ahí había terminado Allen Walker, ahora disfrazado de humano corriente, con la pelotita de tenis voladora escondida en un bolsillo para que algún otro gato no lo hiciese su cena, muerto de frío, solito y con ganas de que sus zapatos fueran rojos y con moñitos para poder sonar los tacos, decir que no había nada como el hogar y así volver a casa.

Algún día aprendería a teletransportarse.

O se compraría un martillo como el de Lavi.

O simplemente se compraría un mapa. Pero bueno, ya era tarde.

Viéndolo bien el barrio de por si no estaba nada mal: tenía colorido, música, glamour, ritmo, arte, mil cosas que le encantaban y encandilaban los sentidos, con mil temáticas y mil personas a su alrededor, era un barrio muy vivaz y lleno de vida y ese era el problema: la gente. Si otra mujer volvía a hacerle una propuesta indecente se iba a poner a llorar y decirles que le acusaría con su madre antes de salir corriendo. Allen podría haber vivido al menos ¾ de su vida con Cross pero eso no significaba que estaba totalmente inmunizado contra las indecencias y los piropos bestias, no señor, todavía era una dulce criaturita inocente que soñaba con que su primer beso sería con Kanda y que sería muy, pero muy tierno y luego se abrazarían y cosas de ese estilo que uno sueña cuando tiene un alma pura y casta a diferencia de todos nosotros que en plena clase de Inglés escuchamos "Lemon" y ya se nos va la mente a otra parte.

En fin, el pobre ex albino ahora castaño estaba perdido, desorientado, sexualmente acosado por medio mundo y si las percepciones extra sensoriales aún no le fallaban, le venían siguiendo desde hacía ya un largo, pero largo rato y en gran grupo, unos tipos con una facha que si bien no era de lo peor tampoco era la más agradable.

¿Podría tener más mala suerte? Sí que la tendría.

Intentando burlar a sus seguidores Allen dio vueltas y vueltas por los corredores y pasillos, perdiéndose entre aquella gran multitud colorida, entre mercados y mercaderes, esquivando a los cargadores, los peatones y alguna que otra cuerda de ropa mal sostenida.

Al notar que aquellos cuasi mafiosos no dejaban de seguirles Allen decidió que era mejor enfrentarles y ver lo que sucedía. Si por alguna razón, y esperaba que fuese esa, le habían confundido con alguien más aclararía las dudas sacándose la peluca, tan simple como eso.

- "Discu--" – las palabras murieron en los labios de Allen cuando los gigantones le rodearon cubriendo todas las salidas y de un golpe lo lanzaron contra la pared del edificio más cercano, arrinconándole.

- "Oye mocoso" – le increpó uno con barba y bigote candado de muy mal aspecto y por demás fortachón. Era muy obvio que aquel hombre era el líder del grupo y que nunca había conocido las maravillas modernas de usar jabón – "Tu no eres ese mocoso aprendiz del imbécil de Cross, ¿no? Ese tal... ¿cómo mierda te llamabas?" -

- "¡Allendín!" – gritó uno del fondo con voz medio gangosa haciendo que todos se volteasen a verle brevemente y asintiesen.

- "¿No era Aladín?" – preguntó otro, las miradas dirigiéndose a este esta vez y todos volvieron a asentir.

- "¡Es Alán! A-L-A-N" – trató de deletrearlo uno, tardándose casi dos milenios y quince reconstrucciones de la Orden Oscura tras el ataque de alguno que otro Komurin. El deletreo no era su especialidad.

- "¡No, imbécil! Es Allendín, ¡Allendín!" – fue la afirmación que vino del fondo, muy confiada.

Desafortunadamente para todos ellos la paciencia de su "carismático" líder no era muy grande y se hizo notar. - "¡YA CÁLLENSE PAR DE URRACAS!" – les gritó en el oído a un par, sin dejar de mantener a Allen apretado contra la pared, lastimando el hombro del chico al apretarlo tan fuertemente con su mano. – "Allendín, Aladín, Alan o Fulanito de tal, ¡el pendejo este nos debe dinero que el viejo viagroso nos quitó!" – sentenció finalmente para que tanto él como el grupo lo fulminase con la mirada. – "¡Y no me vengas con cuentos de que no sabes quien es, pendejo, porque esa pelotita la tenía él también!" -

Allen dirigió sus lindos ojos cual plata hacia donde el dedo del gran hombre le indicaba para ver que Timcampy andaba sentadito, lo más feliz del mundo cual duque, sobre la solapa de su sombrero de copa. Al parecer al chiquitín el confinamiento en el bolsillo no le había gustado y decidió, para el infortunio de su amo, hacer las de prendedor en el sombrero. Era por eso y solamente por eso que le habían descubierto.

- "Pode --" – las palabras volvieron a morir en los labios del joven cuando el gandul le presionó de nuevo contra la pared, lastimando su hombro y su espalda en el proceso, tirando al piso el mazo de cartas que había sacado de su bolsillo y que siempre llevaba para ocasiones como esa.

- "¡No quiero ningún jueguito de póquer ni esas mierdas, ricachón! Ya sé de tus truquitos baratos, tu estúpido maestro nos lo dijo así que ¡nos pagas aquí y ahora o sino te las verás con todos nosotros!" -

Allen tragó en seco, analizando brevemente la situación. Estaba terminalmente prohibido, bajo toda circunstancia, utilizar la Inocencia para todo lo que no fuese fines de defensa del prójimo frente a los akumas. Utilizar la Inocencia para el beneficio personal estaba penado con castigos severos y Allen, demasiado apegado a las reglas, se rehusaba a quebrarlas aún en una situación como aquella en la que su integridad física estaba en peligro.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer...

- **¡¡FUEGO!! ¡¡FUEGO!! ¡¡SE ESTA QUEMANDO!! ¡¡FUEGO!!**" – comenzó a vociferar a grito pelado el albino atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de la multitud circundante y dejando a los hombres expuestos y temporalmente confundidos por sus palabras. Durante los años de vida en soledad o por su cuenta con su maestro él había aprendido que las mayorías de las personas, a menos que la situación así lo permitiese y la persona tuviese gran valentía y corazón, huían y desoían los gritos suplicantes por auxilio o ayuda la gran mayoría de las veces aunque significase dejar un menor en manos de los mayores para que lo golpeasen; pero el morbo del fuego les atraía más que nada y en vez de huir para resguardarse, como cualquier ser lo haría, se reunían en pos de descubrir el foco de incendio para verle crecer.

Aprovechando su distracción el joven exorcista golpeo al gran hombre en el antebrazo, causando así su liberación, para luego darle a todo más no poder a sus piernitas para huir. Si no salía de esa tendría se la pasaría muy pero muy feo.

Corriendo, ignorando todo a su alrededor, no vio cuando una mujer cruzaba cargando frascos y urnas repletas de agua de una fuente cercana, dejándole bañado así de pies a cabeza y esta desplegándole una retahíla de insultos franceses. Sin embargo aquello no le importó y siguió corriendo incluso cuando empezó a sentirse raro, la cabeza parecía estallarle y sentía un sabor raro en su boca por haber ingerido un poco del dichoso líquido; todavía tratando de perderse en la multitud sin ver que adelante estaba uno de los que lo buscaban.

- "¡Por fin te tengo, rata del demonio!"- le gritó al sostenerle por el cuello de la camisa, elevándolo del suelo brevemente antes de que Timcampy le golpease con todo lo que daba, dejándolo tanto a él como al pobre gollem tontos por un rato.

Tomándolo al chiquitín amarillo por la cola Allen lo introdujo en su bolsillo no sin antes toparse con otro de los gandules. De repente dentro de él surgió la necesidad de cantar mientras esquivaba los sablazos del hombre.

_Tengo que _

_saltar, tomar la ventaja_

_rehuir la espada mortal,_

_jugar por todo lo que sea vital, _

_(es decir... ¡todo!)_

Rápido y ágil, escapando de ambos hombres pero no de un tercero, Allen escaló por sobre una pila de barriles de vino apilados cercanos apuntalados y atados con sogas para que no rodasen. Desde un improvisado andamio, y con un poco de esfuerzo, Allen mandó a rodar a un par de ellos pegándole a los tres hombres de lleno, dejándolos bañados en vino, cabreados y atontados.

_Burlar a los gandulines,_

_no hay más, no es jugar,_

_probar, que no tengo ni un dinar._

Si las miradas pudiesen matar Allen hubiese muerto varias veces en aquel instante. Los hombres bañados y pegajosos por el vino sacaron un par de dagas mientras lo insultaban y le lanzaban todo lo que encontraban por la cabeza.

_¡Rata! ¡Pillo!_

_¡Vago!_

_¡Toma!_

Subiendo más arriba del andamio hasta llegar a la cima misma de este, el ex albino ahora castaño les miró un poco risueño al comprobar de que, aunque así lo quisiesen, no podrían subir a molerle a golpes como querían, dándole así un merecido respiro.

_Sólo es dinerillo..._

Alcanzo a decir antes que todos, cabreados al máximo, le lanzasen cuanta arma tuviesen encima y empezasen a sacudir el ahora frágil andamio el cual se había mantenido en su lugar gracias a, mayormente, los barriles que intentaba resguardar. Mientras lo sacudían y trataban de tirarlo, los hombres le gritaban.

_¡Hay que hacerle picadillo!_

Descubriendo que no había otra salida más que lanzarse o desplomarse con el frágil andamio y luego ser molido a palos o matado por los tipejos, Allen chequeó a todos lados antes de descubrir a Timcampy cerca de una ventana abierta, esta lo suficientemente cerca como para que el entrase sin caerse. Sonriéndole al pequeño gollem por su ayuda Allen saltó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana.

_Vaya insinuación, tengo que aceptar,_

_sólo cuento con Tim, ¡uy!._

Rodando por el piso de la desconocida habitación Allen fue a darse de lleno contra la pared opuesta, cayendo todas las cosas de un estante sobre él.

Sintiendo como un par de delgados y largos dedos le tomaban por los hombros para enderezarse, el joven exorcista miró a su alrededor asustado para luego ruborizarse cual virgen prístina. Sin quererlo así había rodado dentro de la habitación de uno de los tantos burdeles de la zona y ahora tres hermosas, y medio vestidas, mujeres le veían con el ceño fruncido por haber roto sus cosas.

_¿Quién? _

_¡Oh! El chico nos da tanta pena,_

_convertido en un gran ladrón._

Cantaron a coro mientras lo tiraban de aquí para allá con empujones y tirones y volcándole el agua de sus jarras, llevándolo hacia el centro de la habitación para toparse con la matrona, una mujer corpulenta y de mala gana que sostenía una escoba en señal amenazante.

_¡A los padres culpo que lo sea!_

Le dijo enfurecida antes de tratar de golpearle varias veces en la cabeza, fallando con él pero bateando a Timcampy fuera de aquella habitación, casi más allá de los confines del país. Si el béisbol femenino existiese en aquellos momentos, la mujerzota sería una excelente jugadora.

_Comer para vivir, jugar para comer,_

_ya te contaré en otra ocasión_

Fueron las últimas palabras antes de saltar fuera de aquel edificio a través de la misma ventana por donde había entrado, rebotando en un toldo que estaba más abajo y usando las cañerías para descender a toda velocidad.

Tras mucho recorrer y fijarse en sus alrededores, los hombres se miraron confundidos después de buscar en todas direcciones por algo o alguien parecido al tal Allendín quien, aparentemente, se les había escapado de las manos. No podía estar muy lejos, o al menos así lo creían, ignorando que en la obra teatral de allí cerca había algo raro.

_Brincar, quitarme los golpes,_

_huir de mi perdición,_

_usar falso nombre en cada acción._

Casi susurró mientras pretendía ser un arbolito en una obra teatral callejera, despacio, muy despacito, caminando hacia la otra punta tratando de no ser descubierto pero fallando miserablemente cuando Timcampy, por primera vez en la historia de los gollems, estornudó de una forma muy linda cuando las ramitas le acariciaron la cabeza. Quien diría que los gollems estornudaban. Quien diría que los gollems tuviesen nariz...

Al escuchar aquel estornudo y ver a la gente sorprendida, los cuasi mafiosos dieron media vuelta, insultaron al crío y corrieron tras él.

_Ganar a los que me atacan,_

_triunfar sobre el montón,_

_mejor será esconderme en un rincón._

Allen cantó, ya sin necesidad de ocultar su voz por miedo a que lo encontrasen, saltando de aquí para allá cajas y cajones, esquivando a los transeúntes y saltando unos altos vidrios que se habían roto en mil pedazos sabe dios por que.

_¡Tras él!_

A estas alturas Allen ya esperaba que los grandullones se hubiesen cansado o desistido de perseguirle, ya que generalmente la mayoría lo hacía, pero al parecer estos estaban todavía muy activos e indignados detrás de él. O Cross les había hecho algo muy malo o la suma de dinero que les debía era monumental.

Definitivamente era ambas.

_**¡**__Vándalo!_

_¡Ultraje, escándalo!_

Una vieja raquítica gritó muy fuerte, abrazándose a sí misma al ver como una pelotita voladora amarilla se había robado una mini peluca de las muñecas que ofrecía y andaba muy feliz de la vida mirándose en el espejo. Esa felicidad, lamentablemente para Timcampy, duró muy poquito porque de un tirón de su cola por parte de su amo esta cayó al suelo, dejándole con "calvicie" de nuevo. Algún día tendría pelo, ¡algún día!

Sin embargo, al dar Allen casi media vuelta se encontró con parte del grupo de perseguidores y al dar el resto de la vuelta con la otra parte del mismo grupo. Tragando en seco, caminó hacia atrás hasta pegarse contra una puerta.

_Cálmense un instante..._

Les pidió amablemente al descubrir que literalmente andaba entre las dagas y la pared. Estaba a punto de pasárselas muy, pero muy mal cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y salió una versión inflada y muy maquillada de Jerry a abrazarle para susurrarle al oído.

_Pienso que esto es muy excitante..._

Escapando de aquel abrazo de oso mimoso y cariñoso, rodando por todo el suelo de la calle, Allen fue a darse de lleno contra los tipejos. Mirándolos desde abajo, simplemente se excusó.

_Comer para vivir, jugar para comer,_

_y mejor yo ya me voy._

_¡NO!_

Gritaron todos antes de saltarle encima, casi apuñalándose con las dagas y facones que cargaban por tener tan poco seso como para prever aquello. Pateando por aquí y por allá, dándose de golpes y alguno que otro insulto, los hombres desarmaron el nudo de brazos y piernas que eran mientras uno clamaba a viva voz de tener a Allen por la cabeza, descubriendo luego que solo tenía una peluca castaña en las manos.

Allen salió disparado por la calle, con Tim colgándole de los cabellos canosos y la gente apuntándole ahora al ver su cabellera blanquecina, adentrándose en uno de los edificios del mercado más lleno, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa mientras los más apurados le pisaban los talones.

_Burlar a los que me siguen,_

_(¡rata!)_

_dejar a todos atrás,_

_sortear sin miedo peligros,_

_(¡pilló!)_

_volar, adiós amigos..._

_(¡vago!)_

Desde la última ventana, en la última habitación del último piso, Allen miró a través de ella para buscar alguna forma de escapar de su predicamento entretanto aquellos malhechores empujaban a la gente, más cabreados en ese instante que nunca en toda su vida por haber sido eludidos más veces de las que cualquiera desearía a la hora de querer moler a palos a alguien.

Al ver que por arriba de la ventana corría una cuerda que tal vez la utilizaban para colgar carteles o para que la ropa se secase, el joven albino se sacó su guante y lo guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo antes de pararse en el borde de la ventana y colgarse de la soga con la mano de su Inocencia.

_Ahí voy y si me desean buen aterrizaje,_

_sólo tengo que saltar._

Casi en una acción heroica, o simplemente por la falencia de neuronas ante tanto golpe y porrazo que habían recibido, el líder y su grupito se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo para saltar a través de esa ventana y tomarle de las piernas al criajo, fallando miserablemente en el intento para caer metros y metros hacía abajo a una gran pila de basura maloliente y roñosa.

Deslizándose por la cuerda, y afortunadamente ya sin sus persecutores detrás de él, Allen puso pies en tierra al llegar al siguiente edificio para volver a intentar perderse en el raro mercado y sus raros compradores, sin saber hacia donde iba realmente.

* * *

Si la fortuna estaba en contra de Yuu Kanda aquellos días también parecía estarlo contra Allen, o al menos eso era lo que el jovencito pensaba al ver que había terminado, por obra y gracia de sus piernas, en un barrio poco conocido pero tampoco muy atractivo en lo absoluto: a diferencia del barrio bohemio con sus colores, canciones y con su arte o del opulento y elegante barrio donde Segu Hakkoin solía residir, aquel lugar parecía ser más frío e industrial, atestado de grandes fabricas de ladrillo visto y desgastado o con paredes de cemento lisas que formaban corredores de aire y no permitían que la poca luz del sol les llegase. Ni un alma parecía haber en aquel lugar tan triste y eso le daba un poco de miedo a Allen. Si no tenía quien le ayudase, ¿cómo volvería a la calientita casa a cenar y dormir en una cómoda camita?

La pena invadió su corazoncito mientras se abrazaba el saco cerquita al cuerpo, ahora con Tim escondido dentro de su camisa porque al chiquitín el frío le había empezado a llegar, y Allen todavía sentía frío por estar mojado aún de pies a cabeza. Tenía ganas de volver a la casa de Segu para comer los platos que la vieja Blanche le hacía para él y que le cantase una vez más esa canción del festín donde todos los cocineros, las sirvientas y los mayordomos bailaban muy felices por servirles y por realizar su labor. Encima, por alguna razón, ahora también le dolía la cabeza y un sabor feo le había quedado en la garganta desde el momento en el que el agua había caído sobre él y sin quererlo había bebido un poco de esta. Para ser agua era demasiado rara.

Casi como si el día hubiese querido empeorar aún más, o como si un designio cuasi divino o la ley de Murphy así lo mandase, el ojo de la cicatriz se activó súbitamente alertando la inmediata presencia de akumas en la periferia. Desafortunadamente no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para ayudar a Allen...

_**(Continúa en la parte III)**_

* * *

**Anotaciones 2: ¡NO HABRÁ KANDA EMBARAZADO!** (al menos no en este fic, todavía tengo ese desafío pendiente igual).

Así que no lloren lindos lectores, Kanda todavía retendrá un poco de su masculinidad, aún contra mi voluntad (yo soy fiel seguidora del Lavismo, ¿saben?). Aunque si quieren un buen fic con el embarazado tiene el fic de Mai, "Madre" que esta súper genial y que espero lo continúe pronto +ojitos de perro hecho sopa y tristón +

Con respecto a la peluca y el maquillaje, no sé desde cuando existen las tinturas para cabello así que por eso Segu no obligó a Allen a teñirse la cabellera y le puso una peluca, para que no me mandase un desastre monumental poniendo cosas que no son XD.

Espero les esté gustando el ficcie hasta ahora, ¡porque aún hay más! (culpen al fic por ello XD).

Review, comentarios y flames para cocinar, ¡todo se acepta en el nuevo bazar!


	7. 4 Quiero ser como tú III

* * *

Bien, he aquí la última parte de este capítulo súper largo que espero les este gustando hasta ahora, ha sido maravilloso escribir para ustedes :3.

**Aclaración:** D.Gray-Man no me pertenece, aunque tengo ganas de comprarlo, algún día, y hacer una línea de floreros con las caras de los chicos. ¿Alguna vez vieron en el merchandising de una serie que vendiesen floreros? Bueno, yo no, así que creo que podría monopolizar el mercado y hacerme unos lindos pesitos.

**Anotaciones:** En este fic el mundo de DGM es tal cual como en el del Hoshino salvo las honrosas y marcadas excepciones monumentales. Usé esa versión del arma de Allen porque quedaba mejor que la última que tiene ahora (y que ha de seguro la usará después).

Esta es la primera vez que hago una escena de acción. Espero haya quedado bien :3

**Anotaciones Especiales:** Hice una encuesta personal que la pueden ver en mi profile :3

**Advertencias:** Segu sigue siendo Segu, Allen sigue siendo Allen y las autoras de fics ajenos se volvieron a meter dentro del fic. Kanda seguirá travestido por los siglos de los siglos, o sea, no por mucho porque me gusta verlo con pantalones porque le quedan muy, pero muy bien.

No hay musical en esta parte pero si hay mucho lenguaje obsceno. Recuerden: no aprendan malas palabras y no lean el fic con menores de edad cerca, porque ellos se las aprenden más rápido que ustedes.

También hay un poco de violencia y pseudo ciencia (todavía en el primer año ;; ), así que van advertidos.

Besos y nos vemos al final del capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo 4 – Quiero ser como tú (Parte III)_

.-.

La noche caía lentamente en París, las luces de las calles iluminaban las amplias veredas y los múltiples negocios mientras el sol, que ya se marchaba, veía a la gente pasar y prometía volver el día siguiente con su mismo esplendor de siempre. Lentamente la vida nocturna surgía para otorgarle la fama que París se merecía.

Segu Hakkoin, sin embargo, no estaba interesado en nada que aquella ciudad pudiese ofrecerle en aquel momento. Ese chiquillo raro, ese a quien había regalado con objetos para que así, por una vez en toda su vida, se sintiese normal y corriente había desaparecido durante su recorrida por la parte elegante y decente del barrio bohemio donde se decía que la Inocencia había sido vista por última vez.

Ahora comprendía porque el chico era tan raro: tener el pelo blanco, una mano desfigurada y una marca en el ojo hacía que resaltase del resto y fuese más fácil encontrarlo cuando se perdía. ¿Cómo demonios se podía perder alguien en un camino recto y en perfecto estado? Dudaba mucho que lo hubiesen secuestrado o que algo fuera de lo ordinario le hubiese sucedido, la Inocencia le permitiría defenderse de cualquier ladrón y si bien esto era contra las reglas suponía que Allen sería coherente lo suficiente como para saber discernir cuando debía usarla y cuando no. O al menos eso esperaba, con ese chiquillo todo podía pasar aparentemente según lo que solía escucharse en los pasillos de la Orden.

Al menos algo de bueno la situación tenía puesto que en su recorrida de aquí para allá y el volver brevemente al hogar para mandar a cuanto sirviente disponible tuviese para buscar al niño (no era un desalmado como para dejarlo a merced de la fortuna porque después de todo era un niño y necesitaba protección) se había encontrado en el camino con un par de sus mejores inversionistas, quienes, como siempre, tras tildarle de snob por tratar de imitar a la gente corriente le convencieron de subir a su elegante berlina con ellos para comenzar y cerrar unos negocios que le habrían de beneficiar mucho.

La compañía Hakkoin pronto se extendería más allá de las fronteras, con otros nombres diferentes pero los mismos dueños, allá donde los negocios prometían y crecían monumentalmente, la tierra de todas las opciones, las elecciones y las oportunidades: las Américas.

Si seguía así, sin importar cuanto lo intentase, aún si derrochase dinero en productos y proyectos infructuosos, su fortuna no diezmaría en lo absoluto. La vida pronto no le alcanzaría para gastar su dinero y ese prospecto le encantaba porque mientras más grande fuese, mientras más poderoso su apellido fuese para todos, mientras más su nombre fuese ensalzado por todos, más oportunidades tendría de tener a su princesa a su lado, seducida completamente por cumplir todos los requisitos que un buen hombre debía tener para ser el mejor de todos: ser inteligente, tener un buen pasar económico, y finalmente pero no menos importante, ser muy fuerte, y gracias a la Inocencia cubriendo el último aspecto no habría nadie ni nada que lo detuviese.

¡Qué divina sensación era esa! Ser lo más glorioso del mundo, un rey entre los hombres capaz de conseguir todo y a todos los que quisiese con un tronar de dedos, poder caminar entre los menos afortunados sin temer a ser lastimado como lo hacían todos los otros ricachones por ser el más fuerte de todos, tener el mundo en una mano y en la otra un futuro que esperaba con millones de opciones solo y únicamente para él. Un poder increíble y delicioso que él solo podía manejar...

Era una sensación divina y pronto sería aún mejor cuando Yuu Kanda cediese y cayese rendido ante él, feliz y deseoso de ser desposado por él, llorando a lágrima viva por hacerle la persona más feliz del mundo por el resto de sus días. ¡Ah! Los sueños se volvían realidad al final o al menos lo hacían para él.

Y ahora bien, ¿en qué andaba? ¡Ah! Buscar a Allen y llevarle al hogar sano y salvo para que su princesa, de tan noble corazón, no esperase angustiada despierta rogando que el niño estuviese bien. Un alma tan sensible como la de Kanda no debía sufrir impunemente si él podía remediarlo y Segu siempre sería muy bueno para con su amada.

Retomando el paso el hombre siguió investigando el barrio bohemio. Tarde o temprano encontraría al escurridizo crío.

* * *

Muchos podrían decir que su accionar era poco feliz e inteligente, pero la lealtad probaba ser mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento y pensamiento cuando su estéreo caminante de coleta de caballo negra estaba en apuro. A pesar de que no siempre podían acompañarle y que la mayoría de las veces, gracias a sus katanazos patentados, volvían de un golpe a su lugar de origen, o sea la Orden Negra, esta vez era evidente que su presencia marcaría la diferencia.

Y era por eso que parte del bicherio andante, porque el alce y el gallo fueron descubiertos y echados del tren por los del zoológico, conocido como los animalitos del bosque habían tomado la decisión final de seguir a su cosa enojona que siempre los insultaba para mantener al mastodonte feo fuera de su alcance. Y hasta ahora lo habían logrado espectacularmente: Aquellos días en los que Yuu estuvo inconsciente Segu no había bajado los brazos con el tema de ser el príncipe de su princesa y vivir un cuento de hadas y era por eso que más de una vez el gigantón, creyendo que Blanche estaba muy ocupada con sus labores, se había colado en la habitación del bello durmiente, que dicho sea de paso nunca la definición había calzado mejor, para despertarle con un dulce y apasionado beso.

Lamentablemente para Segu ellos, bien guardabosques nacionales que eran, se habían asegurado de alertar a Blanche en cada intento, no sin antes mordisquearle, arañarle, picotearle, saltarle encima y otras miles acciones impropias para unos bichitos tan lindos; recibiendo Segu luego los oportunos tirones de oreja de la mujer cuando le encontraba y ser arrastrado fuera de aquella habitación entretanto esta le recriminaba por no esperar hasta al matrimonio y mil cosas más.

Honestamente, en su opinión de ardillitas rezagadas y pajaritos bochincheros, Kanda nunca se había visto y estado mejor en esos días que en mucho tiempo. No por la ropa y toda esa porquería de mal gusto con la que le habían vestido y todos los adornos extra con los que las paredes habían sido cubiertas en un intento de realzar su fragilidad o establecer que era una princesa de cuentos, sino por aquella relajada expresión en su rostro y la pequeña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, la cual se había formado durante su sueño.

Muy pocos sabían lo que realmente pasaba puertas adentro de la habitación de Yuu Kanda cuando este por fin dejaba de ser el frío bastardo y decidía ser humano de una buena vez. Contadas con los dedos de una pata y con los dedos de la otra eran las noches en las que el joven había dormido tan tranquilo y nunca estas habían sido seguidas. Desde su entrada en la Orden a sus 10 años y la perdida de todos a quienes él había querido las noches de insomnio eran un regla implícita que marcaban el comienzo de sus días. Dormir era un privilegio, soñar cosas lindas uno más grande. La guerra contra el Conde le había dejado marcas que la vieja administración de la Orden solo había profundizado en él, obligándole a crear una coraza impenetrable para que nadie más las volviese a abrir o tocar, aunque estas seguían doliéndole y persiguiéndole de noche, cuando ningún alma caritativa, aunque pocas o ninguna en su vida después del incidente hubo, podía confortarle y volver a darle esperanzas, quedando él solo con sus temores y sus pensamientos debiendo buscar seguridad en la nada que lo rodeaba.

Yuu no era tan malo ni tan frío como lo pintaban aunque tampoco era tan bueno ni tan cálido, Yuu era Yuu, un joven complicado y muy simple a la vez a quien le costaba comunicar lo que sentía. Si solo pudiesen hacer que Allen le hablase de una buena vez y le prometiese la luna y las estrellas, para luego, con vergüenza y tras varios, pero varios minutos en silencio e incómodos se robaran un beso del otro las cosas se solucionarían muy fácilmente.

Esa era su misión y como buenas seguidoras del estéreo andante lo lograrían aunque les transformaran en guantes y plumeros, entre otras cosas.

Y hablando de misiones, estaba en su prioridad número uno encontrar al albino lo antes posible. Kanda, todavía atrapado en la suerte de castillo - torre cliché del cuento con todas sus captoras muy felices probándole cuanta ropa encontrasen, desde sacos y camisas hasta alguno que otro dudoso vestido similar a un negligé pero jamás un pantalón porque este les saldría corriendo cuando se lo probasen; no debía enterarse de aquello, de la falta de su garbancito desteñido a quien albergaba en un rinconcito de su corazón, porque sabían que no le haría bien en esos momentos. De hecho era mejor llevarle al garbanzo a las puertas del recinto mientras el gigantón buscaba al enano y así huir a la libertad juntos para ser felices por siempre como la ley de los cuentos así lo mandaba.

Corriendo por aquí y por allá, tratando de vencer aquel instinto natural que le decía que debía resguardarse hasta el amanecer por los predadores que podían aparecer, una simpática ardillita quien solía robarle los anteojos a Komui por razones todavía desconocidas para el mundo pero no para ella, recorría París junto a un grupo organizado presidido por otra ardilla rezagada y de fuerte personalidad, tratando de dar con el pequeño garbancito a quien habían empezado a querer por el cariño secreto que le tenía Kanda. Pensar que aquel frío exorcista, de vez en cuando y tratando de disimularlo olímpicamente, solía dedicarle alguna que otra canción mientras este todavía dormía y soñaba con los dangos que Jerry le cocinaría era algo que muchos no creían poder ver en vida pero ellas si lo habían hecho, en silencio, algunas escondidas en los árboles y otras cerca de él, disfrutando de aquella melodiosa voz y la dulce canción.

Hurgando la basura, mirando a través de las ventanas de los viejos edificios y escalando a sitios muy altos aún para ellas, buscaban y buscaban sin dar con el paradero del hermoso joven a quien la tierra parecía habérselo tragado por completo.

El tiempo pasaba, la noche caía y el frío ahora sí se hacía sentir. Si las cosas seguían así tendrían que abandonar la búsqueda aunque no lo quisiesen y eso era significativamente molesto. Estaban dando lo mejor de ellas, incluso los pequeños gorriones y algunos bichitos ajenos al clásico grupo se habían sumado en una suerte de imitación de la Noche de las Narices Frías, aunque todavía los 101 dálmatas no se habían sumado todavía, para ayudarles a encontrar al albino.

Una brisa helada les erizó hasta el último pelo de sus cuerpitos chiquitos haciéndoles desistir finalmente. Si no encontraban un refugio pronto ellas se congelarían y no habría oportunidad de buscarle de nuevo. Querían mucho a Allen, él era un chico bueno que les mimaba y todo lo demás, y era por eso que deseaban que cuando regresasen al lado de Kanda, este estuviese con él, tan sonriente como siempre, pero si no abandonaban la búsqueda ahora serían historia.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

Estaban a punto de partir cuando la ardillita de personalidad fuerte salió volando cual rata por tirante con una pelota dorada aterrizando en un tacho de basura. Enojadísima, y tras salir de aquel tacho, comenzó a mordisquear al condenado gollem mientras este se agitaba por todas partes tratando de sacársela de encima. Todas y todos los bichos del bosque lo conocían bien puesto que Timcampy iba a casi todos los lugares que Allen frecuentaba, incluso al bosque donde a veces solía pararse debajo de la ventana de Kanda o esconderse detrás de un árbol para verle entrenar durante las tardes. Aún así, bueno conocido que malo por conocer, a la ardilla no le había gustado nada ese vuelo en aerolíneas Timcampy y se lo demostraba con el cariño de un ardilla enojada.

Estaba por morderle muy fuerte la cola cuando Tim abrió su boca de par en par para revelar una imagen que las dejó asustadas: ¡Allen estaba en peligro!

Tim, todo mordisqueado aún y ahora libre de la ardilla de personalidad fuerte, presionó su cuerpito contra la ardillita ladrona de anteojos en una suerte de súplica de ayuda, y estos dándose a entender no sé como porque todavía no hablo ni gollem ni ardilla china-chilena, marcharon a toda prisa hacia aquella mansión donde Kanda estaba cautivo. No podían perder ni un segundo, ¡Allen necesitaba ayuda urgentemente!

* * *

Apoyándose contra la pared derruida de aquella abandonada fábrica Allen trató de inhalar despacio y enfocar su mente en otras cosas más lejanas y placenteras para olvidarse del terrible dolor pulsante que recorría su brazo de principio a fin, sin lograrlo exitosamente. Le había atacado por la espalda rápidamente sin que pudiese reaccionar lo suficiente como para esquivar aquel letal ataque pero lo suficiente como para cubrirse con su Inocencia, la cual ahora ardía y el dolor le penetraba la carne como si de agujas heladas se tratasen.

Las desventajas eran demasiado grandes para él y se hacían notar: ese akuma era fortísimo, rápido y de buenos reflejos; cada unos de sus ataques eran casi perfectos y daban casi siempre en el blanco. El barrio viejo e industrial de París, ese barrio casi olvidado por todos por estar tan lejos de la bellísima ciudad de la luces, ardía con el fuego negro del demonio y él era incapaz de enfrentarle.

Sudor frío se formó en la frente del muchacho denotando su mal estado, quien trataba de resignarse y juntar fuerzas para combatir con el desagraciado akuma pero las piernas le temblaban y también lo hacían así sus dulces labios. Debía hacerlo, era su obligación como exorcista, era lo que le había jurado a Mana y lo que había jurado frente a Kanda también aquella vez: proteger a todos, proteger a todos hasta con sus últimas fuerzas y salvar las almas de los akumas.

No obstante aquel respiro le duró poco: Los viejos ventanales de la derruida fábrica estallaron en mil pedazos desperdigándose por sobre todo el suelo y las paredes colapsaron a su lado, el techo desplomándose rápidamente sobre él.

A duras penas y con su Inocencia mal herida logró salir de los escombros descubriendo que el akuma le esperaba ocioso dispuesto a seguir jugando con su nuevo juguete, listo para cualquier ocurrencia del pequeñín.

Si no lo ayudaban sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que él perdiese la batalla.

* * *

Al menos algo bueno había venido con la noche: la comida se había enfriado y Blanche, quien era muy cuidadosa a la hora de seleccionar que debía y que no debía ingerir para ser una fuerte futura madre, había dejado de intentar darle de comer en la boca. No más avioncito, no más tren chucu chucu, no más nave espacial, fuera lo que fuese eso, ni tampoco aquí viene la carreta. Por fin podía mantener la boca abierta sin que le quisiesen meter alguna que otra verdura mal cocinada.

Ahora si hablábamos de la depilación... Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda y su rostro palideció.

Pero bueno, no todo en la vida era un lecho de rosas y al menos Blanche le había devuelto la espada samurai de nuevo, solo que la había colocado en el baño donde las hermanas De Sastre le habían avergonzado en varios niveles al ver todo lo que el sol no solía entibiar diariamente, sabiendo que si ponía un pie allí le volverían a bañar y le quitarían el arma, y tal vez, lo volverían a maquillar y hacerle mil treinta y dos cosas más.

_Mujeres_, más peligrosas que cualquier akuma del nivel que uno quiera imaginarle o que el Conde tejiendo suéteres. Y después se preguntaban porque cada vez que oía el ruido de tacos en los pasillos huía por la primera puerta que encontraba. Locas, dementes, fangirls desquiciadas, eso eran todas ellas sin excepción y Lenalee era su reina y soberana.

Con andar suave, la infame camisola magenta apenas si rozando el suelo con cada paso, Kanda caminó y se apoyó contra el marco de una de las grandes ventanas mientras veía como los últimos rayos del sol se extinguían en la lejanía. Era increíble como el tiempo se iba volando cuando uno no lo pensaba, ya un día se había ido y uno día nuevo se acercaba, y la fecha límite se acercaba también peligrosamente cada vez más. Si no hacía las cosas bien, si no se atrevía y podía vencer la maldición pronto, muy pronto él...

Un irritante y repetitivo sonido llamó su atención sacándole de sus pensamientos. Viendo hacia abajo descubrió que estaban paraditos allí Timcampy y Alvin y las ardillas sans la ropas clásicas, arañando el vidrio de la gran ventana. Un dolor de cabeza empezó a formársele y el hombre masajeó sus sienes. Condenados bichos del demonio, abusivos hijos del felpudo que le obligaban a cantar cada mañana de los últimos condenadísimos años sin excepción.

- "¡VÁYANSE AL CARAJO NO LES PIENSO CANTAR!" – les gritó enérgico antes de hacerles unas señas desagradables con ambas manos. Si creían que les iba a abrir para que le rompieran la poca paciencia que le quedaba pidiéndole canciones estaban muy, pero muy equivocadas. Primero muerto y enterrado que estéreo portátil.

Dándose la vuelta tras cerrar las grandes cortinas, el joven dio apenas tres o cuatro pasos antes de que una pelota con alas igualmente enérgica le diese de lleno en la nuca, tirándolo al piso y exponiéndole los ya tan expuestos e infames calzones. Mirándole con todo el odio acumulado durante aquellos días, que ya era mucho, el samurai tomó a Timcampy por ambas alas y lo iba mandar a volar hasta la República Oriental del Uruguay cuando el pequeñín abrió su boca mostrando las imágenes que antes había enseñado al grupito de animales.

Su corazón casi se detuvo y la sangre se le congeló en las venas al observar mudo aquellas terribles imágenes. Sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma del cuerpo, ese horrible sentimiento de temor recorriéndole cada centímetro de su anatomía haciéndole tiritar. Allen, su estúpido moyashi se había metido en problemas de gran envergadura y sabía Dios si en aquellos mismos momentos estaría bien o vivo siquiera.

- "¡Garbanzo imbécil!" – exclamó a nadie en particular, frustrado y con miedo por el pequeño albino, insultando y refunfuñando contra ese estúpido deseo que tenía el crío de querer arreglarlo todo por su cuenta. Imbécil cabeza hueca, ¿por qué no podía entender que ellos estaban para ayudarle y hacerle la vida más fácil? ¿Por qué no podía entender que él estaría para él siempre que lo necesitase?

Ignorando a los pequeñines y a Tim, Kanda salió corriendo en dirección hacia las habitaciones donde alguna vez las cuatro locas que se hacían llamar modistas le habían encerrado para jugar a las muñecas con él; abriendo las puertas de un portazo al llegar a estas, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas y confundidas de las mujeres para ir al baño, subirse rápido a los estantes y sacar a Mugen de allí. No había tiempo que perder, debía marcharse ahora mismo.

Igualmente la temporal confusión se transformó rápidamente en lucidez para aquellas afamadas hermanas, las cuales se apostaron cual muralla frente a la única salida de la nefasta habitación. Si quería salir primero se tenía que vestir adecuadamente y se vestiría como se les diese la gana vestirle. Pocas veces un Ken medio Barbie entraba voluntariamente forzado por la puerta y no lo iban a dejar salir.

Si solo supiesen lo que sucedía, tal vez no hubiesen hecho eso y le hubiesen ayudado, pero todavía, por ahora, las mujeres no eran adivinas.

- "¡Córranse infelices! ¡Tengo una misión!" – Kanda les gritó a las mujeres, esperando que las palabras causaran algún efecto en ellas pero obviamente no lo hicieron.

- "¿Vieron? ¡Les dije que era exorcista! Komui-pon lleva un escudito igualito al que me mostró Blanche" – dijo muy feliz Muffin quien se sonreía por el recuerdo de aquel viejo y buen amigo que había hecho una vez en una convención de modistas. El hombre era tan lindo e inteligente, un amor sin lugar a dudas, una pena que todavía estuviese soltero. – "No se preocupe, princesa, tenemos el traje ideal para usted" – agregó de nuevo la mujer, tan feliz como antes, al exponerle un trajecito pequeñito blanco, azul y rojo, bastante patriótico sin lugar a dudas si no hubiese sido un trajecito pequeñito de marinera con lazos y un broche con forma de corazón en el centro del moño delantero. En la otra mano la mujer sostenía una tiara y un par de botas largas y rojas, de sus brazos colgando unos guantes largo tipo opera con volados rojos en los extremos. – "Se lo confeccioné para Lenalee, pero le quedará divino, ¡Sailor Kanda! ¿Qué le parece?" -

Una gota grande rodó por la cabeza de Kanda antes de que las venitas en su frente se potenciaran a modo bomba nuclear. ¿Querían hacerle perder el tiempo con ESO? No podía darse el lujo de perder un segundo y ¡¿querían que se vistiese con ESO?!

¡A la mierda con la delicadeza o las explicaciones!

Kanda corrió hacia ellas para saltar sobre sus cabezas sin contar que Blanche, al oír tantas malas palabras y los vidrios romperse con la entrada de Timcampy, había terminado siendo atraída por la conmoción. La vieja mujer, al ver que la princesa no actuaba de acuerdo a como debía actuar una mujer de su porte, trató de tomarle sorpresivamente por los talones para evitar que siguiese corriendo pero fue arrastrada por el hombre hasta que la tela cedió y terminó con la mitad de la camisola en las manos.

Sin esperar, protestar o dirigir palabra alguna, Kanda corrió hacia la ventana por la que Timcampy había hecho su entrada poco triunfal y bochinchera, seguido por las mujeres quienes querían terminar con su loca carrera, para saltar a través de ella y aterrizar en el hermoso jardín de la planta baja sobre unos mullidos arbustos para el horror de todas.

- "¡Princesa!" – Gritó Blanche a todo pulmón casi al borde del infarto con asistencia respiratoria y ambulatoria. ¡La princesa se había lanzado por la ventana! ¡Su señor se había quedado viudo antes de casarse! ¿Cómo explicaría aquello? ¿Cómo haría para decirle lo sucedido a Segu? ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué tragedia! ¡Qué desastre!

Kilian abanicaba a la vieja y decaída dama cuando un movimiento en los arbustos captó inmediatamente su atención. De entre ellos emergió Kanda con una expresión demasiado ceñuda y Mugen en mano; sus ropas, antes hermosas y coloridas ahora eran un desastre sin forma: la alguna vez larga falda de la camisola ahora llegaba si apenas a medio muslo con varios flequitos al final causados por los rasguños de las ramas, de los tirantes con sus broches de oro de grillitos solo quedaba el izquierdo porque el derecho estaba destrozado y en cuanto al cinto el gran moño con el pendiente había desaparecido y solo quedaba la porción que rodeaba la cintura y el apretado nudo que le había hecho Blanche. Sus cabellos obviamente habían quedado revueltos y sueltos, ahora siendo mecidos por la fría brisa, y las sandalias con el aterrizaje habían sido transformados en cueros sin uso. O sea que todo, salvo por el collar de piedras de jade que se podía considerar afortunado, había pasado a mejor vida.

Blanche miró a su princesa y sintió como si le hubiesen hecho un nudo en la garganta. La preciosa damita ahora era toda una fiera salvaje con un look nativo medio extraño. – "¡MI SEÑORA, SE LO IMPLORO, NO SALGA VESTIDA DE KANDAHONTAS!" – gritó con ojitos llorosos haciendo que Kanda le dirigiese una mirada de odio antes de seguir a Timcampy y la pandilla para que le llevasen con Allen, por quien rogaba a todos los dioses que estuviese sano y salvo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

El silencio llenó la habitación momentáneamente hasta que Muffin sollozó muy triste. – "No quiso ponerse el traje que le hice" – Se justificó antes de dejar que Shiori le abrazase cerca para confortarle y seguir así sollozando. Pobrecita, ¡después de todo el trabajo que se había tomado!

- "No te preocupes, hermanita" – trató de tranquilizarle Rose, acariciando cariñosamente su cabeza en un gesto fraternal. – "El Sr. Komui es tu amigo, ¿verdad?" – Le preguntó suavemente a lo que la jovencita asintió levemente, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su manga. – "¡Entonces ten la seguridad de que si se lo enviamos se lo hará poner de ahora en adelante!"

Muffin miró a sus tres hermanas con ojitos llorosos y las abrazo fuertemente por la felicidad que le habían causado. Blanche se sonrió contenta también hasta que los rostros de las cuatros hermanas modistas se oscurecieron y un brillo maligno iluminó sus miradas entretanto se reían por lo bajito de forma macabra.

Las fangirls, unidas, jamás serían vencidas.

* * *

El silencio era total y absoluto, ni un alma solitaria rondaba o se atrevía a salir de su escondite mientras aquel cazador furtivo y experimentado siguiese agazapado en la oscuridad absoluta que ahora se cernía sobre ellos, producto del humo espeso y negro de las fábricas que ardían con llamas frías y oscuras por sus ataques. La poca brisa que recorría lentamente aquellos olvidados parajes era sofocante y quemaba los pulmones, tan cargada de chispas y calor que estaba. Salir y huir de allí implicaba la muerte más rápida y quedarse y tratar de subsistir solo prometía un terrible dolor y agonía en una muerte más lenta mientras las esperanzas se desvanecían poco a poco.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo...

Escondido en uno de los almacenes subterráneos de una de las tantas fábricas, Allen Walker trataba de mantenerse calmo y conciente mientras rogaba que su Inocencia, ahora mal herida, se activase de nuevo para darle una pequeña chance de escapar del martirio que el akuma le estaba propinando.

No debió haberse perdido, no debió haberse marchado ni un segundo del lado de Segu, era simplemente por eso por lo que ahora andaba en semejantes aprietos pero aún así no se arrepentía de haber salvado a Timcampy de aquel gato. Solo rogaba que el chiquitín estuviese bien, sano y salvo y tal vez en camino con la caballería de respaldo, dispuestos a ayudarle, pero por sobre todas las cosas, que estuviese a salvo y lejos de allí.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios haciendo eco en los rincones de la fábrica sin poder acallarlo siquiera. El akuma, el cual había resultado ser un fortísimo oponente de un nivel tres o al menos muy cercano a este, le había perseguido por horas y le había quemado parte de su cuerpo y el dolor era intolerable y penetrante. Este fuego demoníaco sin embargo, a diferencia del fuego normal, parecía haberse albergado dentro de la carne del exorcista y este se extendía ahora lentamente por sus adentros, quemándole y torturándole sin darle tregua ni alivio.

Allen se apoyó contra la pared en un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, sintiéndose levemente mareado. Con sumo cuidado removió para de su rota camisa blanca para exponer su Inocencia, siseando al sentir como el ligero toque de esta enviaba sensaciones poco placenteras a lo largo de su cuerpo. Su brazo estaba negro, casi parecía carbonizado, y caía sin vida al costado de su cuerpo, incapaz de moverle siquiera por el daño inflingido.

- "Inocencia, actívate" – susurró, esta respondiendo a su llamado a duras penas mutando desmesuradamente antes de convertirse en un símil a un cañón que se desarmó y volvió a rearmarse pero incompletamente. Pequeño rayos eléctricos surcaron la lastimada arma, fieles indicios de que no se encontraba en óptimo estado y la Inocencia necesitaba repararse lo antes posible. Desafortunadamente eso tendría que ser suficiente hasta que pudiese salir bien librado.

Un sonido ensordecedor se hizo escuchar y estremeció al albino joven. El pequeño respiro que le había otorgado el monstruoso ser se había terminado y estaba listo para volverle a perseguir, escondido, arrastrándose por los canales y los desagües subterráneos de Paris, expectante y deseoso de convertirle en su siguiente víctima.

Mirando a todas partes, buscando hasta en la última y más pequeña sombra por algún signo de que la bestia estuviese cerca, Allen se movió rápidamente en pos de encontrar un nuevo escondite pero apenas dio unos pocos pasos lejos de aquella pared el suelo detrás suyo se quebró y hundió súbitamente surgiendo la tan temida bestia a toda velocidad.

- "¡CROSS BEAMS!" – gritó a vivo pulmón, apuntándole con su brazo transformado a la bestia antes de disparar contra ella, los rayos lanzados siendo inefectivos y débiles, incapaces de lastimar la fuerte coraza del akuma, el cual devolvió el grito con fuerte intensidad destruyendo los vidrios y agrietando las paredes de la fábrica, obligándole a Allen a agacharse y cubrirse las orejas o enloquecer por el agudo sonido.

Una de las paredes finalmente cedió y se desplomó, abriéndole así una salida al joven albino, el cual corrió rápido hacia ella ignorando que la bestia detrás suyo había juntado brevemente fuerzas para lanzarle una ráfaga de aquel fuego oscuro el cual fluyó por el techo y el suelo velozmente formando un torbellino que casi dio en su objetivo.

Un dragón. Esa era la mejor descripción que se podía dar para aquel akuma: un ser enorme de color oscura y azulada, su cuerpo era muy largo y grueso, parecido al de una serpiente y cubierto por pequeñas escamas duras como el acero, que terminaba en un gran rostro, una mezcla entre un dragón antiguo y una verdadera serpiente, símil a una cobra por la suerte de caperuza que se extendía a cada lado cuando esta abría sus increíbles mandíbulas.

Muy a pesar de lo que inicialmente había pensado, este bestial ser era más rápido e inteligente de lo que aparentaba ser, y si bien era diferente a todos los akumas que alguna vez había encontrado por la falta de habla y el alma tan raramente distorsionada, estaba a la par de todos ellos.

Al ver al akuma desaparecer por el agujero por el que había salido, Allen supo inmediatamente que de no emprender una rápida retirada hacia algún lugar cubierto o cerrado sería el fin de la batalla. Frenético recorrió las calles cubiertas por el fuego oscuro y frío, saltando los pedazos de escombros y esquivando aquellos que caían sobre él, productos de la destrucción que había realizado él con el akuma; buscando por un sitio al menos donde poder escudarse del ataque. De repente, casi como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, vio que las nubes de humo que tapaban el cielo se disiparon lo suficiente como enseñarle un tanque de agua, rodeado por varias fabricas demolidas cuyas escaleras parecían estar levemente integras y capaces de resistirle hasta llegar a aquel lugar, permitiéndole así derrumbarle para extinguir el incendio que le rodeaba y sofocada.

Subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos Allen recorrió todo aquel trecho con todas sus fuerzas mientras oía como la tierra debajo suyo se quebraba y resquebrajaba, aquel demonio pisándole los talones a toda prisa reptando por los derruidos túneles subterráneos. Estando a simplemente un par de metros de los soportes de aquel tanque el mismo ruido ensordecedor hizo eco en todo el recinto obligándole nuevamente a cubrirse sus oídos para que su cabeza no explotase con tal agudo sonido.

El bestial dragón volvió a emanar nuevamente de la tierra cubierta por escombros con un alarido, presentándose pedante ante el albino quien le miro atemorizado, sus piernas casi flaqueando ante el pronóstico que se presentaba ahora frente suyo. En un último acto de desesperación Allen apuntó su arma contra el tanque, disparando y destruyendo el mismo, el agua volcándose velozmente por toda la calle, bañándolo todo.

Infortunadamente aquel fuego oscuro no se inmutó ante tal acto y se mantuvo ardiendo a su lado, cerrándole toda salida y truncándole toda escapatoria.

La Inocencia de Allen se desactivó inmediatamente tras su ataque, demasiado dañada como para defender a su poseedor, y el pequeño joven sintió sus piernas colapsar, su cuerpo agobiado y abrumado por tanta huida, sus pulmones infestados de humo que no le permitía respirar. El mareo ya bordeaba la inconciencia y sus reflejos dejaban mucho que desear.

El dragón dio otro alarido agudo para luego abrir su boca y enseñarle, casi como en un gesto burlón, sus filosos y agolpados dientes antes de arremeter contra este, siendo Allen, por lo justo y necesario, capaz de evadir la embestida y caer mareado a un costado. La bestia gritó enardecida hacia los cielos tras escupir la tierra que tragado por aquella evasiva, agitando la cabeza de aquí para allá antes de volver a fijar la mirada en su blanco. El joven albino miró al akuma, incapaz de moverse y sofocado por el humo. No tenía fuerzas para continuar ni aunque así lo quisiese y las vista se les estaba nublando, aquel enorme ser transformándose en simples manchas.

El akuma abrió nuevamente su boca pero en vez de arremeter una bola de oscuro y frío fuego comenzó a formarse en esta, concentrándose peligrosamente. Allen intentó moverse nuevamente reticente a rendirse ante el monstruo; debía salvar su alma, debía proteger a quienes más quería, tenía una misión en la vida, ¡no podía rendirse así como así! Sin embargo sus piernas y sus brazos ya no respondían y tampoco lo hacía su cabeza.

La bola de fuego rebalsó los límites de la boca del dragón y la luz intensa que esta desplegaba se reflejó en las nubes negras de humo que ahora le rodeaban. Con un resoplido una gran y voraz llamarada se abalanzó sobre el albino, quien cerró fuertemente sus ojos cual plata antes del gran y último golpe fatal.

* * *

Allen parpadeó suavemente antes de abrir sus ojos claros para buscar el porque no sentía un dolor infernal devorar todo su cuerpo. La última imagen que tuvo antes de quedar inconsciente había sido el monstruo sobre él, dispuesto a matarle de la peor manera y ahora, tras sabe dios cuanto tiempo, solo la oscuridad le rodeaba. Un suave goteo le llamó la atención y cuidadosamente movió su cabeza hasta el presunto origen, recibiendo un fuerte dolor por parte de la misma y el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado lejos de estar en óptimas condiciones y su cuerpo se lo demostraba.

- "Estúpido moyashi, quédate quieto" – escuchó que le ordenaban, su mente ahora buscando en cada registro de donde había escuchado ya aquella voz tan familiar. – "Tsk, eres un grandísimo imbécil, venir así a tirártelas de héroe" – Aquel desconocido le volvió a reprendiéndole y dándose por fin a conocer.

- "¿Kanda?" – la voz de Allen sonó ronca y débil, y su pecho y garganta le recriminaron severamente tener la osadía de hablar después de todo lo que había sucedido. Una lastimera protesta escapó de los labios del jovencito al sentir como un paño rebosante de fría agua era puesto sobre su frente y ojos y cuando el igualmente frío aire que desprendía el mismo pretendía aliviar sus doloridos pulmones.

- "Ya cállate, enano" – le respondió tajante el samurai, todavía inclinado sobre el joven, extendiendo aquel paño improvisado que no era más que parte de la alguna vez larga pollera de su arruinada camisola en un intento de refrescarle y mantenerle coherente. Había llegado justo a tiempo de milagro para salvarle la vida al chiquitín, no obstante las heridas de Allen eran de consideración y era importante que estas fueran tratadas lo antes posible, algo que él no podía realizar.

Kanda suspiró audiblemente antes de sentarse frente a Allen, quien se mordía el labio para no protestar por las sensaciones poco placenteras que le recorrían de pies a cabeza pero el frío paulatinamente pretendía aliviar. Allen se veía mal y era obvio que se sentía fatal y eso le encogía el corazón. Estúpido moyashi, ¿por qué le costaba tanto entender que esas idioteces que hacía solo dañaban a los que él más quería?

- "¿E... E-el... a... ?"- Allen carraspeó y tragó saliva audiblemente para volver a intentar hablar, pero su voz se volvió a quebrar al estar su garganta tan lacerada.

- "Estúpido moyashi..." - Kanda tironeó de su camisola nuevamente para arrancar un pedazo de la misma ya que Allen no disponía de ropaje decente como para hacer trapos o vendas de estos. Caminando hacía la única fuente de agua que había encontrado a duras penas y tras destruir parte de la edificación, Kanda remojó el trapo hasta que el agua comenzó a chorrearse del mismo y rápido lo llevó de nuevo hacia el herido joven, dejándole este sobre sus labios. El pequeño, al sentir el agua fluir del trapo hacia su boca, separó levemente sus labios para permitir que el refrescante líquido entrase en ella, feliz por tan oportuno alivio.

Con un rápido y cuidadoso movimiento, Kanda levantó levemente al albino y lo apoyó contra su rodilla y pecho para luego retirar el paño de su labios y cuando el muchacho protestó por la falta de líquido, el samurai apretó el mismo con fuerza, dejando que un fino chorro cayese directo a la boca de Allen y este pudiese beber gustoso.

- "El akuma todavía esta vivo" – Kanda le respondió al menor mientras limpiaba el poco de agua que había caído por las comisuras de sus labios, aprovechando que el paño estaba levemente húmedo para limpiar también las mejillas cubiertas de cenizas aunque pretendiendo que esa no era su intención. – "Es tu culpa que todavía no lo haya matado. Grandísimo estúpido, casi te mueres" – le recriminó sin miramientos. Tenían que salir de allí pero no sin antes derrotar al akuma. Si Allen al menos pudiese caminar no sería un peso muerto que cargar y podría defenderse mientras el albino huía, pero estando así en condiciones tan deplorables lo mejor era abandonarle. No obstante él jamás le abandonaría aunque así se lo hubiese jurado mil y un veces antes en tantas ocasiones anteriores.

Al sentir al menor estremecerse en sus brazos, Kanda retiró el paño que cubría los ojos del menor para ver su expresión, rogando que el crío no hubiese entrado en shock o estuviese a punto de hacerlo, relajándose cuando el joven simplemente, tras parpadear unos breves instantes, abrió sus ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la poca luz y a la falta de tan agradable sensación en el rostro. Le molestaban mucho sus alrededores y lo hizo saber ocultando su rostro contra el pecho del mayor. El mundo le estaba dando vueltas y se quería bajar y Kanda era lo único que le mantenía coherente, tibio y con vida.

Kanda acomodó al menor entre sus brazos y su rodilla, inconscientemente acercándolo más a su cuerpo para brindarle aquella sensación de protección que el menor tanto necesitaba y que en parte él también quería. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que él solo, sin la participación activa de Allen, fuese capaz de cobrarse a ese akuma con forma de dragón. Le había logrado infligir un daño considerable tras resguardarse detrás de Mugen y sus criaturas del infierno cuando salvó a Allen de este, para luego utilizar la técnica de las dos cuchillas de ilusión y la de las ocho mantis religiosas combinadas en un único ataque, forzando así a aquel akuma a ocultarse de nuevo bajo tierra para recuperarse de los cortes y las profundas heridas en su boca. Pero todavía no le había matado y estaba seguro de que este aún pululaba enfurecido por debajo de ellos, esperando la oportunidad para vengarse.

- "Moyashi..." – Kanda le llamó casi con dulzura a lo que Allen simplemente respondió con un leve quejido al voltear su rostro hacia el mayor, sus ojitos ahora estaban entrecerrados y su respiración era calmada y apacible. A pesar de esas espantosas heridas, él se veía muy tierno con esa expresión tan sosegada, sus blancos cabellos revueltos y sus manos tiernamente tratando de mantenerse aferradas a él, rogándole no marcharse y dejarle solo. Nunca Allen estuvo más indefenso.

Inesperadamente la tierra debajo de ellos vibró intensamente, los objetos y las paredes a su alrededor se agitaron y oscilaron sobre sus cimientos, el agua de las cañerías dejó de fluir y los vidrios temblaron hasta romperse en mil pedazos. Sin mediar palabra ni pensarlo dos veces, Kanda invocó a sus criaturas del infierno y tomó a Allen en brazos con rapidez al mismo tiempo que del centro de la fábrica donde se habían escondido todo aquel tiempo salía impetuoso el lastimado dragón colapsando con ello el antes indemne edificio.

- "¡Hijo de puta!" – exclamó Kanda entre dientes, quien había logrado por lo justo salir de aquel lugar antes de que se le desplomase sobre la cabeza, con Allen todavía entre sus brazos, pero este incoherente y con la mente perdida, sollozando porque nuevamente el aire cargado de chispas y cenizas le hería profundamente el cuerpo.

Las criaturas del infierno, sin necesitar que así su amo se los ordenara, atacaron directamente al impresionante monstruo en una tentativa de mantenerle al margen lo suficiente para que Kanda huyese y se resguardase nuevamente.

El joven samurai miró a sus alrededores buscando una salida o un temporal refugio, sin encontrar sitio alguno. El barrio completo ardía en llamas y estas los cercaban, el humo negro ascendiendo hacia los cielos en cerradas espirales que consumían todo el oxígeno transformando aquello en un verdadero infierno. Tomando el paño que alguna vez cubrió la frente de Allen pero que ahora colgaba a duras penas de la cintura de este, Kanda se lo colocó sobre la nariz y la boca para que el menor no se asfixiara y le apoyo contra unos escombros antes de tomar a Mugen para caminar desafiante hacia el dragón. Seguir huyendo solo les acarrearía la muerte y si tenían que morir al menos lo harían dignamente.

- "¡Dos cuchillas de Ilusión! ¡Tabú de las tres Ilusiones!" – Exclamó el mayor con sus manos fuertemente agarradas ahora a ambas espadas y las tres pupilas concéntricas visibles en sus ojos ahora. Abalanzándose a este con toda su velocidad y fuerza, Kanda golpeó de lleno al animal con ambas espadas sin lograr que la fuerte y escamosa piel de este cediese en lo absoluto frente a su ataque y que de hecho el grandioso animal le golpease con el cuerpo y lo mandase a volar lejos, aterrizando contra una de las paredes de un edificio cercano.

Kanda se mordió el labio inferior para no quejarse y alzó la mirada venenosa hacia su contrincante el cual, al parecer, le había ignorado y decidido ir por el platillo más fácil y accesible de aquel momento: Allen Walker.

Con rapidez de reflejos y lleno de furia y temor por lo que pudiese pasarle al menor, Kanda recorrió el pequeño trecho que les separaba escalando por los escombros de las derruidas fábricas, demoliendo parte de ellas y usándolas como proyectiles para acompañar su poderosa embestida. El dragón chilló agudamente al golpearse contra los edificios despedazados, los cuales ardían con sus llamas y ahora estas le envolvían, quemando su alguna vez impenetrable piel.

- "¡Ese era su punto débil!" – pensó Kanda al ver como el animal seguía aullando de dolor entretanto se sacudía para extinguir el fuego que ahora le cubría y él, por su parte, movía a Allen de lugar para garantizar su seguridad. Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual por cada ataque que el dragón realizaba este debía ocultarse bajo tierra: sus propias llamas podían herirle.

Más confiado ahora, Kanda le dio su clásica media sonrisa y apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de cada una de sus espadas, comenzando a destruirlo todo cuanto le era posible para lanzárselo al infeliz dragón, el cual gimoteaba y se sacudía tratando de evadir al samurai, incapaz de esconderse bajo tierra ya que este, combinando sus técnicas de las criaturas del infierno con las ocho mantis religiosas, le había sacado su cuerpo entero del agujero y le tenía en dificultades atrapado en un círculo de su propio fuego.

- "Bicho hijo de puta, te voy a hacer mierda" – la voz de Kanda sonó venenosa y llena de despreció y enojo, sus manos se afianzaron más a las empuñaduras. Casi había matado al pobre del moyashi después de tenerlo encerrado por un tiempo indefinido en aquel infierno terrenal y de cazarle como si él fuese una rata. No importaba si el crío pretendía salvar a aquella alma, él no era misericordioso y no perdonaría sus acciones, se las iba a hacer pagar una por una como el miserable ser que era se lo merecía.

Elevando a ambas espadas se predispuso a darle el golpe final...

Las espadas cayeron al suelo, el eco de su caída escuchándose casi en todo el recinto. Los hermosos ojos celestes de Kanda se abrieron de par en par, llenos de terror y sorpresa; sus suaves labios se tensaron en una fina línea y su rostro palideció considerablemente. Quiso llevar una mano temblorosa a su pecho, remover aquello que le causaba semejante afección no obstante, aunque así lo quisiese con toda su férrea voluntad, su mano no pudo llegar hasta aquello y desistió en el camino. Las piernas de Yuu flaquearon e hicieron colapsar al hombre en el suelo, ahora incapaz de moverse o emitir una palabra, completamente indefenso.

_Lo estaba matando._

Al ver que su contrincante, por una razón desconocida, había cesado todo ataque, el akuma malherido chilló desafiante y extendió las caperuzas a ambos lados de cabeza en signo de furia ciega, su apariencia ahora sí asemejándose a la de una cobra. No atacaría más con el fuego ahora que los exorcistas sabían que ese era su punto débil sería estúpido intentarlo nuevamente sin importar que ambos estuviesen maltrechos y aparentemente fuera de combate. Abriendo su boca a todo dar, exponiendo los restantes filosos dientes, dio a entender lo que les haría: se los iba a devorar.

Kanda miró a la bestia de reojo mientras batallaba para poder respirar, inmóvil y tendido en el suelo, intentando llegar a Mugen para poder deshacer lo que ahora estaba a punto de costarle la vida, sin poder llegar a esta, la espada demasiado lejos de su alcance.

La bestia arremetió sin miramientos contra el indefenso joven, el cual, instintivamente cerró los ojos al ver como aquellas mandíbulas caían sobre él.

- "¡Impío monstruo, no dejaré que toques a la princesa!" – resonó con fuerza antes de que la gran bestia aullara angustiosamente, sacudiéndose convulsivamente para remover su cuerpo de entre los escombros ardientes de la pared que había desplomado sobre parte de su cuerpo.

Kanda abrió súbitamente sus ojos celestes, contemplando a la bestia furiosa evaluando la situación antes de volverse sobre si misma para atacar a su nuevo contrincante: Segu Hakkoin. Cuándo y cómo aquel particular hombre había llegado a la escena era un misterio para él pero esa era una de las pocas veces que le agradaba verle. No obstante, al descubrir que en las manos de Segu este cargaba una espada semi derretida, la que probablemente había utilizado junto a su natural descomunal fuerza para derribar parte del edificio, y que ahora intentaba liberar una similar ceñida en su cinturón, el samurai tragó en seco y trató de incorporarse nuevamente pero el dolor que emanaba desde su tatuaje, aquel indicio fiel de su maldición, le truncó toda acción dejándole a merced de aquel espectáculo.

Más de una vez Segu Hakkoin le había mentido a él y a medio mundo mediante sus afamadas artimañas y su carácter tan especial, y no hubiese sido una sorpresa para Yuu Kanda si una vez más, con mucho ruido y pocas nueces, había logrado su cometido para infiltrarse así en la Orden Oscura y volverle a hablar. Segu, después de todo le había probado ya que él era la razón de su existencia y no lo iba a dejar así como así sin batallar, pero aquel no era el momento indicado para descubrir semejante mentira: con un exorcista agonizando y muy malherido y otro temporalmente paralizado por la antigua maldición que se cernía sobre él, sumarle la muerte de un inocente hombre común solo empeoraría las cosas.

El akuma se abalanzó sobre Segu a toda velocidad, su boca abierta completamente mostrando todos sus dientes restantes, mientras el fortachón luchaba contra el cinto y la vaina de la otra débil espada, frenético por liberarla antes de que el monstruo le atacase. Infortunadamente, cuando el gran hombre finalmente logró sacarla el gigante dragón con cuerpo de serpiente le propulsó por los aires antes de atraparlo entre sus mandíbulas, cerrándolas y devorando a Segu vivo.

El cuerpo de Kanda se tensó hasta el último músculo y cabello al ver esa escena tan pavorosa. Le odiaba con toda el alma por lo que era y representaba y además por todo lo que le había hecho pasar en su niñez pero esa no era la forma correcta para aquel hombre de morir. Alzando la mirada Kanda vio como el dragón se le acercaba, deteniéndose a escasos metros de él, jactancioso y disfrutando del momento del que tanto le habían privado, abriendo nuevamente sus mandíbulas ante él.

Era su fin.

De repente los ojos de la bestia se llenaron de pánico y esta comenzó a aullar a viva voz, golpeándose contra todos los edificios, agitándose convulsionadamente para luego abrir un hoyo en el suelo y perderse en el alcantarillado, donde el eco de sus agudos gritos llegaba a los oídos del samurai. El suelo debajo de su cuerpo vibró bruscamente, parecía casi como si un sismo estuviese sucediendo, y partes del suelo se hundieron con el colapso de los túneles subterráneos que la bestia destruía en medio de su frenesí.

Esforzándose hasta el límite Kanda logró hacerse con Mugen, deshaciendo así el Tabú de las tres Ilusiones y por ende debilitando a su maldición lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie. Corriendo con dificultad hacia el albino, evadiendo los restos de los edificios que ahora caían y tratando de no ser quemado por las llamas azules; el hombre finalmente llegó a su lado y le cubrió con su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Ningún lugar era ahora seguro, todo se desplomaba a su alrededor y sabía Dios que pasaba con aquel bicho, sin embargo, él protegería al lastimado chico.

Un último grito se escuchó antes de que el temblor cesase por completo y el fuego súbitamente se extinguiese. El humo que alguna vez había cerrado el claro cielo nocturno se disipó finalmente y una fresca brisa le acarició el rostro, pero del hoyo que la bestia había hecho brotaron las cenizas que eran la prueba fehaciente de que el monstruo había sido derrotado.

Finalmente todo se había acabado.

Kanda exhaló aliviado, sintiendo como la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo para darle paso a la fatiga, sus ojos levemente entrecerrándose. Abrazando al moyashi un poco más cerca de su cuerpo, removió luego con cuidado el trapo de su boca y nariz que ahora estaba seco, para verle respirar con dificultad entre sollozos. Allen no lo resistiría más y él necesitaba sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

Al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercarse sus cansados y preocupados ojos celestes se fijaron en la lejanía al ver como de entre las cenizas surgió un caballero alto y portentoso, de esos de antaño que había visto en los tantos libros que Lavi leía sobre la historia Europea, su armadura brillante como la plata tenía intrincados diseños y patrones tallados sobre esta, el casco estaba completamente cerrado salvo por una hendidura para los ojos y pequeños orificios a la altura de la boca y la nariz que permitían el pasaje de aire. En su mano sostenía una espada larga y muy reluciente, similar a la que Segu había intentado desenvainar, la cual para su asombro se continuaba con el guante de la mano que le sostenía.

Todo aquello parecía haber salido del mundo de los sueños...

- "¿Princesa?" – La voz del caballero hizo eco en el casco cerrado distorsionándola considerablemente aunque por aquella palabra pronunciada sabía muy bien quien era. Al fin de cuentas, esta vez él no le había dicho un montón de patrañas y por primera vez le alegraba considerablemente. – "¿Princesa? ¿Se encuentra bien?" – le preguntó Segu antes de inclinarse frente a ellos, el casco desarmándose y desapareciéndose dentro del torso de la armadura, descubriendo el rostro preocupado del hombre al verles tan heridos, especialmente por Allen.

- "Tsk, ¡déjate de preguntas estúpidas y sácanos de aquí antes de que el crío se nos muera!" – le escupió aquellas palabras sin delicadeza alguna, dedicándole una mirada llena de enojo por ser tan poco efectivo en esos momentos; sin embargo el gran hombre no se sintió ofendido en lo absoluto, sino que su expresión de preocupación cambió a la de un tonto enamorado, su corazón tocado por el accionar de su princesa. ¡Era increíble que un ser tan noble y bueno pudiese existir y que pronto, pero muy pronto esta se convertiría en su esposa!

Las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía se escucharon finalmente en la lejanía aproximándose cada vez más y más a todo dar. Asintiendo al mismo tiempo, ambos hombres supieron que era mejor emprender la retirada por el momento para que luego el mayor de ellos acallase todo comentario con un fajo de dinero que no le haría falta. Después de todo, el mundo era suyo.

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana del compartimiento bañándolo todo con su suave luz y entibiando al pequeño joven que ahora descansaba en un mar de sabanas blancas en su cómoda cama. Hacia cinco días que Allen dormía placidamente, recuperándose de las heridas sufridas a manos del akuma con forma de dragón y su cuerpo, salvo por pequeñas extensiones de este, estaba cubierto por anchos vendajes hipoalergénicos y varias pomadas especiales. Al menos ya el respirador que los primeros días le habían puesto se había vuelto innecesario debido a que la mayoría del daño desapareció, o disminuyó considerablemente, cuando el akuma murió a manos de Segu Hakkoin. El fuego había resultado ser más especial de lo que creían y eso les había beneficiado mucho. No obstante eso no significaba que la preocupación por Allen hubiese disminuido.

Para evitar que cualquier medicucho de tercera le lastimase más o indagase sobre el origen del brazo del Inglés y tratase de removérselo alegando que no era ya funcional, Segu había contratado a su grupo confidencial de buenos médicos y con un llamado rápido, había transportado al científico de la Orden más cercano a París para que le sanase las heridas a Allen en tiempo record; logrando así que al quinto día ellos pudiesen partir en tren hacia Londres, donde toda la comitiva de Komui Lee les esperaba ansiosos por curar al pequeño, ya que transportar todos los elementos necesarios a París sería demasiado contraproducente y tardaría muchos días.

Kanda caminó por el estrecho pasillo del vagón, demasiado cabreado con Segu y por el giro que habían tomado los hecho. Cuando llegase a la Orden le partiría la cabeza a Komui contra el escritorio y a toda la comitiva de Buscadores por ser tan ineficientes y haber hecho mal su trabajo. No era por la Inocencia que todos andaban haciendo cosas locas o que sucesos raros tomaban en lugar en París; era por culpa de algún desgraciado mal drogado que todos andaban así: uno de los cargamentos de contrabando de Ajenjo, esa bebida que los artistas y pensadores de la revolución bohemia tomaban como si nada, había sido volcada por accidente o intencionalmente en el servicio de agua de la ciudad, llegando esta a casi todas las casas, fuentes y estanques disponibles. Ese Ajenjo, además de alegrarles el alma a los parisinos con su dote alcohólico, estaba mal elaborado y muy adulterado y contenía, entre varias hierbas de nombres raros, todo tipo de drogas ilícitas que con solo tomare un vaso lleno ya pondrían a uno a surcar los cielos más allá del arco iris.

No era necesario decir que aquel descubrimiento realizado por Kanda al día siguiente no le cayó muy bien en lo absoluto, y tampoco le cayó muy bien que por estar vestido con una onda árabe bohemia (entiéndase unos pantalones celestes verdosos muy abombados con una camiseta larga y de mangas medio exóticas que afortunadamente logró ponerse tras amenazar a las modistas con cortarse el pelo y dejarles a ellas sin algo con que jugar) unos bomberos y una pequeña parte de la población local le habían gritado "piropos" que iban desde "Adiós, ladrona hermosa, me has robado el corazón" hasta "¡Mamita querida, si tus piernas son las vías no me imagino como será la estación", pasando por los clásicos como "Me parece que dejaron abierta la juguetería porque se escapó una muñeca" sin olvidarnos de los muy bestiales como "Me encantaría ser un león de circo para pasar por..." (Y la autora se niega a escribir el resto).

Tampoco era necesario decir que cuando toda la retahíla de piropos le fue dicha, Kanda, ahí no más tranquilito desenfundó a Mugen y causó al menos la demolición de medio París que a Segu le venía de las mil maravillas para su empresa de construcción. ¡Ah, su princesa era tan considerada y efectiva!

Igual después las cosas no pintaron tampoco muy bien para todos aquellos osados hombres ya que Segu se encargó de que le pidiesen perdón a fuerza de que él les castigaría acordemente a sus ofensas y luego los dejaría frente a la princesa para que esta decidiese su destino, que por supuesto, sería catapultarlos hacia la ciudad más cercana.

Dejando de lado todos sus planes de destrucción masiva por un momento, y acomodándose la hermosa yukata negra que vestía en aquella ocasión debido a un milagro de la naturaleza (también conocido como prenderle fuego a toda la ropa en el patio y obligarle a Segu a darle algo de su ropa tras haber atado a las hermanas a un poste), el samurai abrió la puerta del dormitorio donde había alojado a Allen. No era la más estéril de todas las habitaciones y los cuidados que tenían para con el menor no eran ya tan extremos como en los primeros días, cuando hasta él y Segu eran forzados a vestirse como si fuesen a hacer una cirugía muy complicada para así poder entrar, pero tampoco era para menospreciarse. La fortuna de tenerlo a Komui, quien se las vería en colores por mandarle con Segu a hacer misiones, como un supervisor loco de remate era que el departamento de ciencias había avanzado muchísimo con respecto a las anteriores administraciones, brindándoles así la oportunidad de curar al otro más rápido y adecuar condiciones poco sanitarias como un tren a otras más óptimas. También primera clase elite era un mundo diferente con respecto a sus usuales compartimentos.

Lo bueno que tenía Segu, al menos, era que gastaba el dinero con ellos también y que gracias a eso Allen estaría pronto mejor.

Entrando en la pequeña habitación al samurai casi se le desdibujó su fruncido ceño usual para transformarse este en una feliz sonrisa: Allen estaba tiernamente dormido de costado, sus blancos y sedosos cabellos estaban desordenados con simpáticos mechoncitos y rulitos por doquier haciendo de su pelo lucir como si estuviese hecho de algodón; las manos vendadas del joven descansaban una cercana a la otra sobre la almohada, una de ellas más cerca de sus suaves labios levemente entreabiertos que demostraban su respiración sosegada y calmada; las sabanas y frazadas mullidas le acurrucaban, brindándole un suave calor que había coloreado levemente sus mejillas y otorgándole de nuevo aquella lozanía que el joven siempre tenía.

Kanda cerró despacio la puerta detrás de él y recorrió el pequeño trecho que había entre ella y la empotrada cama, sentándose en una silla colocada cerca del borde de la misma para ser utilizada por Blanche cuando realizase la tarea que él ahora se disponía a hacer. La vieja mujer, quien gustosa junto a todas las doncellas que desde hacia días le perseguían llamándole "Mi Señora" había por motus propio decidido acompañarles; era quien había sido designada para cambiarle los vendajes al albino por su pasado como enfermera de compañía; pero lamentablemente para ella el tener a Segu a sus anchas en un lugar tan cerrado como un tren con Kanda cerca era algo inadmisible, terrible e iba en contra de todas las buenas costumbres y modales, así que mientras ella trataba de convertir a Segu en un témpano andante con múltiples baños fríos, lo menos que él podía hacer era cambiar al moyashi entretanto andaban ocupados todos. Eso y que hacía bastante que tenía ganas de verle pero el gigantón se lo impedía aludiendo que esto afectaría su frágil sensibilidad y no quería verle llorar.

Pedazo de idiota que era algunas veces.

Abriendo el botiquín creado y personalizado para Allen por aquel científico, Kanda desplegó todos los elementos sobre una mesita cercana empotrada, chequeando en su lista mental cada uno de ellos viendo si faltaba alguno. Cogiendo las sabanas y frazadas, el mayor tiró de ellas para descubrir por completo el cuerpo del moyashi, quien estaba vestido con una larga camiseta de las viejas que usaban los varones antes, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Kanda tragó en seco y combatió el sonrojo que osaba cubrir sus mejillas al tiempo que desabotonaba la camiseta y exponía el torso del menor, así como sus caderas y piernas completamente. No debía sentirse incómodo por aquello, era meramente médico, simplemente sanitario y necesario; que el albino siguiese con aquellos vendajes tan sucios y usados era antihigiénico y solo le acarrearían más problemas.

Con delicadeza alzó al menor, moviéndole con dificultad hacia él al no querer tocar las heridas de este o ponerle en posiciones exóticas que pudiesen reabrir heridas cosidas o ya cerradas, sin embargo parecía que la cosa no iría a pedir de boca.

Insultando por lo bajo, refunfuñando y tratando de no caerse con moyashi y todo cual sacos de papas sobre la cama, Kanda se preguntó como demonios una anciana decrepita y enclenque podía lidiar con un crío y él andaba en plena pelea monumental al intentar desvestirle previo a cambiarle los vendajes.

Un suave gimoteo escapó de los labios del menor mientras este se estremecía en sus brazos, y sonrojándose por la vergüenza de aquella situación, Kanda decidió que lo mejor sería enfocar la mente en otras cosas que no fueran acerca de hacerle cosas al ahora desvestido, completamente vulnerable y adorable albino; no que le fuese a molestar, pero como iban las cosas... Algo terrorífico y espeluznante, ¡sí! En ello debía pensar lo más pronto posible, como en algo feo tipo Komui queriendo experimentar con él o como Lenalee queriendo maquillarle o... O... O... ¡Eso era! El recuerdo de su maestro Tiedoll usando el traje de baño apretado tipo speedo que le marcaba la panzota, usando una simpática gorrita de nado tejida a crochet por su propia mano claro estaba, con pequeñas florcitas de telas cosidas al mismo y dos flotadores en cada brazo de color verde manzana llamándole gentilmente a que se le uniese con él en la piscina.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven mayor al recordar semejante hecho. Todavía no sabía que cuernos se le había metido a su maestro en la cabeza para vestirse así e intentar enseñarle a nadar cuando tenía once años. Prefería ahogarse mil veces a tener que nadar estilo perrito a sus brazos para que este le abrasase y tuviesen un momento pseudo madre - hijo.

Viejo madre gallina del demonio que era a veces.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y volando a velocidades digna de un cometa a punto de estrellarse con la Tierra, Timcampy se fue a dar de lleno contra la cabeza del Japonés tumbándole sobre el moyashi y haciendo que el samurai patease todo lo que había en la mesa mandándolos a volar por los aires.

- "_¡Timcampy!_" – El nombre del gollem dorado sonó venenoso en la boca de Kanda, quien estaba tiritando ya casi de la furia contenida y la lucha de poderes interna de desenvainar a Mugen y mandar al vagón entero a volar en aerolíneas Kanda sin escalas se hacía sentir y ver con las venas hinchadas de su sien. Tomando al gollem en su puño, apretándolo bien dentro de él para que no se escapase, estaba a apunto de estrujarlo como un limón cuando su vista descendió al ver que de la colita rutera de Tim colgaban las mismas dos ardillas del infierno que se rehusaban, a diferencia del resto, a dejar al moyashi en paz para que pudiese dormir y se recuperase. "No" significaba "No" acá, en la China, en Taiwán y Sur Corea, y si les decía que no iban a ver al moyashi hasta que se sanase era que no iban a ver al moyashi hasta que se sanase, y como siguiesen molestando las iba a atar a la locomotora del tren para que aprendiesen a ser buenas.

- "¿K-Kan... da?" – La tenue voz de Allen llegó suavemente a sus oídos haciendo que el samurai mirase más abajo y su rostro se coloreara con todas las variaciones de rojo y rosa que tenía el arco iris. Por el golpe y el semi vuelo rasante Kanda había quedado sobre el moyashi, sus manos y rodillas a los costados del cuerpo del muchachito semi despierto, entretanto el menor estaba semi desnudo y demasiado vulnerable para su gusto.

Tratando de zafarse de aquel predicamento en el que el estúpido gollem junto a las condenadas bichas les habían puesto, Kanda movió su peso lentamente para probar llegar al borde de la cama, poner un pie en el piso para luego poner el otro y disimular todo aquello; sin embargo eso solo causó que el albino debajo suyo entornase sus preciosos ojos para acostumbrase a la luz, parpadeando múltiples veces antes de quedársele viendo fijo, su mirada nublada por el sueño.

Lentamente el sueño dio paso a la conciencia y Allen se descubrió a si mismo semi desnudo, salvo por unos slips blancos y las vendas que cubrían sus heridas, tendido adorablemente sobre una cama muy mullida y cómoda con Kanda sobre él, la elegante yukata desarreglada revelando el hermoso torso del mayor y el cinto a punto de ceder. Moviendo lentamente la cabeza observó también que ambos se encontraban en una pose demasiado comprometedora y que había un par de cositas medio borrosas pero peludas en su mesita de luz y Timcampy revoloteando cerca. – "¿Kanda?" – le volvió a llamar dulcemente solo para confirmar sus dudas, a lo que el mayor simplemente respondió con un chasquido de su lengua contra el paladar y un súbito giro de su rostro. – "Kanda... M-me alegro tanto... Estas bien..." – dijo en un susurró, sus últimas palabras casi inaudibles, para luego darle una amplia y dulce sonrisa al mayor.

Aquella era simplemente la imagen más tierna del mundo.

Kanda se movió ágilmente fuera de la cama sorprendiendo a Allen. El albino no comprendía porque el mayor estaba tan agitado y deseoso de irse, o porque ahora estaba parado dándole la espalda a este con su respiración obviamente agitada y una mano en el pecho.

- "¡Controla a tu estúpido bicho!" – le espetó groseramente con sus palabras cuando en realidad no era aquello lo que sentía, pero la maldición y ese breve momento le habían dejado confundido y con ganas de hacer mil cosas que no podía ni debía. – "Da gracias que todo esta cerrado y no se ensució" – acotó entretanto levantaba unas pomadas con una mano y buscaba las gasas de los envases sellados y las vendas hipoalergénicas dispersas por el suelo.

"Muévete, moyashi, tengo que cambiarte las vendas" – Kanda no esperó a que el menor se corriese para dejarle espacio sobre la cama y se sentó sobre el extremo de esta, tirando lo que había recogido del suelo sobre la mesita de luz empotrada. Sin pedirle permiso, Kanda bruscamente obligó al joven a sentarse al tirarle desde sus hombros hacia él, sintiéndose muy culpable cuando el joven albino gritó de dolor por su accionar. – "Estúpido, te lo advertí" – Se defendió el samurai, permitiéndole a Allen descansar contra su pecho hasta que sus sollozos y lloriqueos terminasen y él se calmara de una buena vez. - "Sacarte las vendas y cambiártelas te va a doler, moyashi, más te vale que colabores" – Kanda advirtió tiempo después al tiempo que empujaba a Allen lejos de su abrazo reconfortante para exponer el torso del menor a su vista y así luego desarmar los vendajes de Blanche.

Después de calmarse, inspirando y expirando con dificultad por sollozar, Allen asintió con su cabeza levemente para indicarle que le permitía proseguir. Kanda, después de cambiar posiciones con Allen y sentarse detrás de este con el menor dándole la espalda, se colocó un par de guantes estériles de esos de látex que tanto veían a Komui usar y tomó un par de tijeras pequeñas para cortar con cautela y eficacia los vendajes sin rozar la piel maltratada del menor. El aire frío de la habitación fue para Allen peor que cualquier castigo físico que jamás le hubiesen hecho padecer, sintiendo como si frías agujas le pinchasen todo el cuerpo cuando su piel se erizó por el cambio brusco de temperatura. Estoicamente se contuvo de gritar mordiéndose su labio inferior con fuerza, sus ojos cerrados a todo dar; la expresión de Allen era de sufrimiento y Kanda lo ignoraba completamente.

Revelando la espalda quemada del joven, Kanda vaciló por unos instantes al ver aquella herida, su sensibilidad ofendida por el aspecto horrible de la misma y más que nunca queriendo ser él quien le hubiese hecho sentir el infierno en vida al desgraciado animal. Pobre moyashi, se veía y estaba seguro de que se debía sentir aún más terrible, y lo peor era que le esperaba un largo tiempo antes de que se recuperara por completo.

Con un movimiento preciso de sus dedos destapó una de las tantas pomadas, vertiendo luego una gran cantidad de aquel gel pálido sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Descansando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del varón como señal de advertencia por lo que iba a acontecer, espero a que el muchacho volviese a asentir con la cabeza antes de esparcir diligentemente el gel sobre la espalda, formando una visible película. Allen se arqueó hacia delante, tratando de alejarse de quien ahora sanaba sus heridas, las lágrimas formándose en las comisuras de sus ojos. El aire había sido terrible pero el ardor provocado por el gel le era insufrible.

Dejando de lado su faceta fría y distante, Kanda apretó con gentileza el hombro, donde su mano todavía descansaba y evitaba que el albino saliese de su alcance, como una señal de apoyo y simpatía, mientras terminaba de esparcir la crema por su espalda y su flanco izquierdo, las zonas más lastimadas del muchacho. Abriendo el paquete de las vendas, tomó un extremo de las mismas para desenrollarle apenas y acercar su rostro al oído de Allen.

- "Quédate quieto" – Le susurró el mayor más como un aviso que como una orden al pasar una de sus manos hacia delante sosteniendo en esta el rollo de la venda mientras la otra apretaba el extremo libre gentilmente sobre el flanco sano del muchacho; la mano con el rollo se deslizó por sobre la parte anterior del torso del albino diligentemente siendo recibida momentáneamente por la mano apoyada para luego volver a realizar todo el proceso de nuevo y varias veces más hasta que el torso del muchacho estuvo cubierto por completo.

Una vez realizada aquella tarea, y asegurándose de que las vendas estuviesen lo suficientemente sueltas como para no incomodar, Kanda ayudó a Allen a descansar de nuevo sobre la cama y tomó su brazo izquierdo entre sus manos para velozmente cortar las vendas que lo cubrían.

- "No te preocupes, ya pasará" – Kanda le hubiese dicho si no hubiese considerado esto tan innecesario. Allen era fuerte a pesar de su aspecto delicado y más de una vez la resistencia al dolor del muchacho le había sorprendido y decirle algo así sería insultante para tan fuerte muchacho. Igual Kanda apostaba que muy pocos en la Orden serían capaces de resistir las heridas que el muchacho alguna vez tuvo con la entereza que él lo hacía.

Volviendo a repetir el accionar del torso, Kanda envolvió por completo el brazo izquierdo del varón pero se quedó sosteniendo la mano de este al ver que el muchachito, tras ahora reposar tranquilamente en la cómoda cama, se había quedado placidamente dormido de nuevo mientras él le cambiaba los vendajes.

Kanda suspiró audiblemente antes de colocar la mano del menor al costado de su cuerpo y prosiguió con las largas piernas del joven, repitiendo todo lo realizado anteriormente.

Examinando la situación Kanda chasqueo la lengua contra su paladar al tiempo que tiraba todo el material descartable y usado en una bolsa. Volverle a poner la camiseta que tanto trabajo le había costado sacarle probablemente haría que el menor se despertase de nuevo y lo que más el chiquitín necesitaba ahora era descansar y mucho, así que tomando las sabanas y frazadas le cubrió con estas y se le quedó viendo cual tonto enamorado. Estúpido moyashi, ¿por qué tenía que verse siempre tan tierno?

Un chillido llamó su atención inmediatamente, y al ver partir al par de ardillas como si hubiesen visto a la muerte peluda persiguiéndoles, notó por primera vez la presencia de aquella maleta extraña y de la caja circular ahora abiertas. Allen tenía solo una maleta muy gastada y emparchada por Lenalee con fotitos de gatitos y demás porquerías poco masculinas así que esa cosa, que era demasiado elegante y de apariencia costosa, parecía tener un solo dueño: Segu Hakkoin. Explorando el contenido de ambas la venita de la sien de Kanda casi explota al ver que lo que había asustado a sus peludos torturadores: una peluca castaña que seguramente las bichas habían confundido con un pariente cercano y por eso habían salido corriendo. Igualmente eso no era lo que le había enojado sino ese instructivo personalizado de los maquillajes que relataba como debían ser utilizados para que Allen se cubriese la cicatriz del ojo y pareciese "normal".

Tomando aquellas maletas, una en cada mano, Kanda salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido para despertar así al bello durmiente quien tanto necesitaba dormir, y cuando ya estuvo en el pasillo, y después de cerrar la puerta con cautela detrás suyo, corrió hecho una furia hacia donde Segu se encontraba.

Segu podía meterse con él y actuar como un reverendo imbécil a su alrededor, pero jamás, jamás le dejaría pasar semejante insulto hacia Allen.

_**(Continuará...)**_

* * *

**Anotaciones 2:** Y así concluye el capítulo(¡Por fin!).

Bueno, en cosas breves diré que la razón por la cual Allen comenzó a cantar fue por el agua ya que se quedó dopado; pero más que eso, no creo que haya algo que aclarar :3

.-.

Desafortunadamente, porque la vida no me quiere a mi tampoco (al parecer la venganza de nuestro Yuu ya me llegó), este es el adiós y nos vemos luego temporal.

Los finales están a meses de llegar y si bien Anatomía, Embriología y Genética están conmigo hechas unas duquesas y más o menos listas para ser revisadas y dadas, Histología, mi archíenemiga mortal, esta en la cuerda floja y si es que quiero algún día tener vacaciones de verano (¡1 mes de hermosa vagancia!) tengo que preparar todas las materias bien par Diciembre y eso involucra mi desaparición tipo David Copperfield hasta esa fecha de todos los lugares que frecuento (ya deje el rol, ahora dejo FF y el MSN ;; ).

Intentaré escribir y subir el capítulo 5 igual, pero es probable que no suceda hasta, más o menos el 15 de Diciembre, cuando vuelva con la victoria en manos o hecha pomada por haber fallado (espero sea lo primero).

Mil, pero mil millones de gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por haber seguido la historia hasta hoy; no saben lo feliz que me han hecho con sus reviews, sus comentarios y sus locas ideas.

Encantando no se acabará aquí, lo juro, y la narradora les seguirá relatando la historia de la involuntaria "princesa" homicida, el pseudo príncipe garbanzo y el monstruoso príncipe Cebú, digo, Segu.

¡Cuídense hermosos! ¡Suerte con todo, que tengan un muy lindo día y se la pasen bomba!

**¡LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO!**


End file.
